Mi enemigo tu
by raquikou
Summary: un enemigo misteriososo k conoce todo acerca de las sailors ha conseguido que los chicos regresen a la tierra para proteger a serena un seiya temeroso de verla al lado de Darien y una bombon que aun duda de si esta en lo correcto-descubre de k se trata
1. el regreso,nostalgia

**Prologo**

No ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizás tan solo unas cuantas horas de la partida de Seiya pero aun así Serena lo resiente como si tuviera años de su partida trata de no pensar en ello, trata de no sufrir por ello mas quisiera salir corriendo tras de el, pero ya es tarde el se ha despedido ya nada puede hacer mas que contemplar las estrellas buscando en ellas la imagen de aquel ser...ahora la noche esta muriendo...

las chicas han terminado de despedirse de Serena dejándolos solos, ella siente que un pedazo de su corazón se ha ido quizás para siempre, no hace tanto de la despedida sin embargo...en estos momentos ya no parece ser importante

**-**Serena se encuentra aun en los brazos de DARIEN, pero no puede evitar el deseo de ver en el cielo aquella estrella fugaz; no puede evitar pensar en Seiya en todos los recuerdos de su memorable amistad, aquellos recuerdos que no dejan de atormentarla con imágenes, sensaciones, que se han quedado instaladas e su corazón...el momento en que lo conoció es inolvidable, aquélla cita en el parque, no puede evitar sentir que le han robado el corazón...

_-_ no puede contener, no puede contener aquel sentimiento, por mas que trata de disimularlo una lagrima escapa de sus hermosos ojos azules ya enrojecidos por la tristeza que alberga dentro de su corazón, y que sin dudar rueda por su mejilla, seca su llanto rápidamente y tratando de imaginar que no ocurre, se repite así misma que todo estará bien, quisiera pensar que será así...

Sin embargo toda esa tristeza no pasa desapercibida ante los ojos de Darien, quien por más que se ha esforzado por arrancarle una sonrisa en toda la noche solamente ha recibido indiferencia de parte de Serena, no puede evitar pensar en la idea de que probablemente serena surgió un sentimiento de su parte hacia aquel chico Seiya_._

En un esfuerzo por llamar la atención de ella la abraza dulcemente mirándola fijamente a los ojos, teme preguntar pero sabe que debe hacerlo, debe romper el silencio que comienza a ser molesto...para el

-titubea un poco al hacer la pregunta, si no hubiese estado lejos tanto tiempo, no sentiría temor de preguntarle, mas aquí estoy ya. El se ha ido para no volver no tengo nada que temer y con tono de preocupación dirige la mirada ala dulce chica- ¿ocurre algo Serena?

-pareciera que la voz de Darien la ha vuelto a la realidad,Serena duda un momento permanece en silencio, mientras Darien la observa con insistencia, estrechándola mas fuerte contra sí, pareciera que no quiere perderla...ella levanta la mirada, sus enormes ojos azules han dejado ya de derramar lagrimas pero aun reflejan una enorme tristeza.

-Darien,esta preocupado por mi,¡que tonta he sido¡,no debería ponerme así, después de todo mi destino ya esta escrito,Seiya no ,no puedo seguir pensando en él, haciendo un esfuerzo por colocar una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de hacer a un lado aquel sentimiento serena solamente le dice-no descuida,no me pasa nada-y comienza a caminar en dirección a su casa,da un paso atrás y dice tiernamente-¿nos vamos ya?

**sk**

Mientras tanto las estrellas que se alejan rápidamente de la tierra, hacen una breve escala en un planeta lejano para descansar alo lejos.esta la vista de la tierra, las sailor star miran con melancolía por última vez quizás la imagen de aquel planeta en donde se les recibió tan bien

la princesa Kayuu esta algo agotada, quizás no era recomendable que iniciáramos el viaje de regreso a la tierra de esa manera tan precipitada,dijo Taiki,seriamente preocupado por el estado de salud de su protectora...-descasaremos un poco antes de seguir nuestro recorrido-agrego Yaten

Seiya permanecía, con la mirada fija hacia la tierra, pareciera que al verla, podía ver en ella la imagen de su amada Serena, no quería perderla de vista seria la última vez que estaría tan cerca de ese planeta antes de marcharse para siempre, antes de desaparecer para siempre de su vida...

**-**bombón me pregunto, si serás feliz con tu novio, más esa pregunta suena ahora estupida, pues yo mejor que nadie se cuanto lo amas yo que te vi. sufrir tanto por el-se dejo caer vencido, por la desolación que invadía su ser, bombón no pude conquistar tu corazón...sus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente...

toda esa melancolía no podía pasar desapercibida,y aunque no querían romper aquel momento, tampoco podían permitir que la tristeza invadiera a su querido hermano.Kayuu solamente permanecía sentada en una roca reponiendo fuerzas contemplando a sus amadas estrellas, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de la tristeza que los envolvía,-si no tuvieran que volver conmigo ellos estarían felices de quedarse en ese planeta...-sus ojos llenos de compasión se dirigían a la tierra-OH dulce princesa de la luna realmente has conquistado sus corazones

- el primero en romper aquel silencio casi fúnebre fue Yaten, en cierto modo sentía algo de compasión por Seiya, mas no quería traicionar a su princesa y la misión que esta representaba para ellos, en un tono de reclamo se dirigió a Seiya-¡no pensaras en esa niña¡,¿verdad?

TAiki quien continuaba reposando junto a Kayuu,se sorprendió tanto como Seiya,sin embargo su sentido de responsabilidad lo hizo tomar partido de el lado de yaten y con el mismo tono de reclamo agrego-recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir...-aunque también a el le entristecía el pensar que nunca mas volverían a la tierra ya que aquello implicaba para el,no volver a ver ala intelectual Amy

-Yaten ya se había incorporado totalmente,dando una ultima mirada de despedida hacia la tierra, pensando con tristeza en Mina,y las demás, pero arrancándose esos pensamientos de la mente giro el rostro se dirigió a sus hermanos y dijo- no hay tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías

Kayuu solo permanecía en silencio observando fijamente a la tierra, aún no se había repuesto del todo pero al ver la situación decidió que lo mejor era continuar la marcha, al mal paso darle prisa pensó, talvez con un poco de tierra de por medio todo esto se les olvide pronto, con un poco de esfuerzo se levanto...dirigió sus cansados pasos hacia los chicos-estoy lista, vallamos a casa...

antes de que los chicos esbozarán respuesta alguna, una enorme cantidad de energía maligna paso frente a sus rostros, la sensación de temor invadió sus cuerpos, la enorme energía se dirigía rápidamente hacia la tierra, era imposible no percatarse de que la tierra corría un gran peligro.

**-** ¿que rayos ha sido eso...?,se preguntaron angustiados...seiya estaba estupefacto con la mirada sumergida en la tierra, un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su mente-bombón...-una angustia recorrió su cuerpo, sentía en todo su ser, él peligro inminete,sabia que tenia una misión, sabía que sin duda regresar a la tierra seria como abandonar a su princesa, pero la imagen de serena en su mente no le permitía titubear...

-yaten y taiki estaban completamente sorprendidos,-esa cosa se dirige ala tierra...(yaten,oprimia sus puños en señal de deseperacion)-¿que demonios puede ser?,acabamos de derrotar a la fuerza de el caos...

-sea lo que sea -interrumpió Kayuu, mientras seguía con la mirada a Seiya el cual sin dudarlo había dirigido sus pasos de regreso a la tierra-no pedemos quedarnos aquí con los brazos cruzados, es momento de regresar a la tierra

-pero princesa-tratando de disimular la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Taiki,en el fondo deseaba con todo su corazón regresar a la tierra, no estaba convencido de regresar a su planeta, no después de todo lo que había vivido en la tierra-nosotros...

-nosotros, debemos regresar-la mirada pasiva de la princesa, cambio repentinamente,en sus ojos se podía ver una gran seguridad, estaba decidida a regresar-no abandonaremos a la princesa de la luna después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros...

-mientras se dirigía ala tierra sus pensamientos, eran una maraña de confusiones...será lo correcto regresar,abandonar todo lo que soy...es verdad, desdé que la conocí, yo ya no se quien soy...solo he vivido estos días anhelando verla, anhelando que ella pueda verme...bombón...el simple hecho de saber que pronto podré verte me motiva a continuar...sea lo que sea, no permitiré que te haga daño...-sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por las voces de sus hermanos...

-una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Seiya,nuevamente las estrellas dirigen sus pasos...hacia una nueva aventura...

**sk**

la enorme energía...cruza rápidamente la distancia que la apartaba de la tierra...se instala en un desértico lugar...de ella se desprende un rayo de luz el cual se dirige sin destino especifico hacia la ciudad, dentro de aquella esfera de energía se encuentra una mujer, soló puede distinguirse una silueta, sus ojos están llenos de odio y de rencor su rostro inexpresivo...blanco como la nieve...

x-ve y busca no te detengas hasta encontrar lo que anheló, un ser sin alma vació, sin metas ni ideales, una perfecta maquina capaz de hacer todo lo que yo ordene, ésa será tu primera misión, por ahora jejejeeje-un pedazo de cristal se desprende de su muñeca se dirige rápidamente a la ciudad...

una joven, mujer se encuentra sola en una playa, su rostro presenta una profunda tristeza-todo ha terminado aquí mírame ahora, sola después de haber sido amada y venerada por tantos, ahora estoy...sola-arroja una roca al mar, tratando de descargar la furia que siente contra si misma-¿de que me ha valido?,ja a nadie le importa...malditos hombres, malditos todos...-un llanto amargo cubre su rostro, el cual limpia con resentimiento-si pudiera...acabaría con todos

si pudieras...se escucha detrás de ella, voltea el rostro mas no encuentra a nadie,-que demonios, tanto alcohol esta volviéndome loca se repite,mas no puede alejar de si un presentimiento,rapidamente comienza a alejarse, siente que alguien la observa mas en la playa...no hay nadie mas...

-OH vamos donde ha quedado la valiente chica que escuche hace un momento,-ella titubea, atemorizada pregunta-¿quien ,quien eres?-hace un momento te he escuchado decir que si pudieras acabarías con todos no es así..

-donde,qui..quien?-busca con la mirada y finalmente descubre el pedazo de cristal...de este se desprende un holograma, en el puede ver la silueta de una mujer...-y bien que tal si yo te digo, qué tengo ese poder...¿harías lo que yo te ordene?...

-la chica esta completamente asustada, titubea un poco, pero el resplandor de ese cristal, le resulta tan tentador-¿que ganare yo?

-tendrás todo el poder que anhelas, no es eso suficiente?-responde aquella mujer-y bien...

por supuesto-en ese momento el cristal se incrusta en la muñeca de la chica...un enorme resplandor surge de ella...

has tomado la decisión correcta,jajajaa ahora mi querida niña, tengo una misión para ti...

la chica yace de rodillas con la mirada perdida, su voz casi fúnebre-mi nombre es Naomi,mi señora, are todo lo que ordene...

**sk**

Mientras tanto las chicas están reunidas en casa de Rei...(excepto serena) la noche pinta tranquila,a lo lejos solo se ve la imagen de la luna llena en todo su esplendor...un suspiro se escucha en el silencio casi fúnebre que tenían las chicas...

**-** ah...extraño a los chicos-dice con melancolía, una desilusionada Mina,la cual no puede evitar derramar una lágrima,

-amy que había disimulado muy bien su pesar, observa a Mina con algo de comprensión mas no es capaz de emitir palabra alguna, abraza fuertemente su bolso, como si quisiera así reprimir sus sentimientos, reprimir su llanto y como su fuese un suspiro que se escapa de su pecho dice-será muy difícil encontrar chicos así...

-lleva ya rato escuchando la platica, aunque sus pensamientos no están del todo en ese lugar, observa indiferente, el lugar en que se encuentran reunidas-no ha cambiado,nada,valla aún sigue ese viejo roble,y esa enorme puerta rechinante,desde hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos,por una parte me entristece verlas así, pero si ellos estuvieran aquí,¿que hay de mi?,es que acaso soy egoísta al pensar en mi,me alegra que se hallan ido, no,no me desagradan del todo,simplemente...cuando las chicas hablan tanto de ellos no puedo evitar sentirme sola...aun no tengo a quien amar...-un suspiro escapa de su ser...se levanta...-**son de otra galaxia al fin y al cabo, ellos no pertenecían a este lugar...su destino es otro, su felicidad los espera...**

**-**las chicas se sorprenden de la respuesta de lita, con melancolía responde Mina-**eso es verdad, sin embargo no puedo evitar, pensar en Serena y Seiya**-baja su tono de voz,no debí decir eso, Serena solo haría pareja con Darien,pero aquellas miradas estoy segura que no soy la única que lo ha pensado...tratando de corregir sus palabras agrega-ella debe estar muy triste en este momento ¿no lo creen?, ambos se llevaban muy bien...

-¿insinúas que serena siente algo por Seiya?-responde Rei...desearía que así fuera, eso significaría...que

**-**valla aquellas palabras me han hecho pensarlo, ahora que lo recuerdo Rei fue novia de Darien ,aun que eso duro muy poco tiempo es posible que ella aun sienta algo por el, sí ese brillo en la mirada de Rei,es que ella aun alberga una esperanza en su corazón, pero no ,no quisiera que ella sufra una decepción como la que he sufrido yo...no puede hacerse vanas ilusiones Seiya no esta aquí...y serena ama a Darien así debe ser...-como sea Darien y serena se aman no veo el por que de esta platica-LITA esta realmente decidida a hacer entrar en razón a las chicas...aunque a ella tampoco le desagrada la idea...

sk

bien es momento de que entres en acción, quiero que busques a estas personitas...jejeje-mostrándole una fotografía la cual parece maltratada por el tiempo-te será fácil encontrarlos...mis fuentes dicen que viven cerca de aquí, en estos momentos deben estar en el parque...

-mi señora, ¿pero como es que sabe tanto de ellos, por que motivo...lo hace?-Naomi esta decidida a adquirir poder, pero aun una parte de ella titubea, una parte de ella teme por lo que sucederá...

x-cierra su puño en señal de disgusto-por que se tanto de ellos, ¿té atreves a cuestionarme?-levanta su tono de voz, pero después de eso permanece en silencio...créeme piensa para si misma, es apenas el comienzo...será fantástica mi venganza, por que motivo lo ago,jajaja he planeado tanto esto que ya he olvidado el motivo...la sola idea de ver destrozada a esa torpe...me llena de satisfacción, una especie de calma invade todo su ser,Naomi la observa con detenimiento,preguntandose cual será su destino-quizás estas pensando que soy una loca psicopata,jajaja y no te equivocarías en pensarlo...mi motivo,es el mismo que el tuyo...venganza,pero ve a hacer mi diligencia,ya te contare todo con mas detalle en otra ocasión

-ella la observa aun,mil ideas han cruzado por su menté, pero aquel poder tan tentador, aquella dulce venganza es tan convincente, toma en sus manos aquel retrato,¿que interés puede tener mi señora en estos sujetos?, son tan insignificantes, como sea ese es deber-como usted lo ordene mi señora, pero ¿que haré cuando los haya localizado.?

-encárgate de que una cosa les quede claró, esto se lo deberán a sailor moon...ven acércate, déjame darte indicaciones...

mientras ambas mujeres conversan, en aquella playa solitaria, un hombre las observa con cierto recelo,aquel hombre yace detrás de unas rocas, con la mirada fija en aquella misteriosa mujer,la cual tiene el rostro cubierto, soló logra verse su larga y espesa cabellera, negra sedosa...aquella enigmática mujer, poderosa que yace dando indicaciones a Naomi,que ha bajado de el cielo,y pareciera un ángel...un ángel de destrucción...

x.termina de dar los últimos detalles a su nueva,aliada,creando un portal con el cristal negro de su muñeca la envía al lugar deseado para su misión-recuerda que te esperan grandes recompensas por tus servicios...deja escapar una enorme carcajada...mas en ese momento nota la presencia de el enigmático hombre...valla sigues ahí, siempre tras de mi pobre iluso...

sk

-uuuuuuuuf hace rato que todo ha comenzado a cerrar,¿no crees que deberíamos regresar a casa?-pregunta tímidamente una bella chicha sus cabellos yacen enmarañados por el frió viento que comienza a soplar, ella abraza fuertemente a el chico que le acompaña, mientras sostiene su bolso con una mano...-el viento comienza hacer mas fuerte,¿no te parece extraño...?

-el la mira enternecido,-OH Molly hace tanto tiempo,he estado enamorado de ti, claro debí dejar mi tonta obsesión por la señorita tsukino,me he dado cuenta que es a ti a quien amo, luces tan bella esta noche, como todas las demás, solo tu me podido ver en realidad,y amarme aunque no soy muy agraciado-la abraza fuertemente,sigue observándola fijamente

-kelvin,¿que te sucede, estás muy extraño?,por que me miras así...estas asustándome-le dice molly la cual se ha soltado de el y comienza a caminar-si tu no quieres irte allá tu...pero esto no me gusta nada, así que yo me voy...y furiosa se da la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida de el parque

-el solo sonríe, suelta un par de carcajadas, ella lo mira cada vez mas molesta,e intrigada-me gusta cuando te enojas, tú rostro se pone rojo, levantas los labios como si quisieras darme un besito tronado jajá jajá me gusta verte así ¿ por que no te molestas mas seguido?...eres tan bella molly...-comienza a decir en tono mas serio

ella baja la mirada,se ruboriza un poco-eres un tonto...ya vamonos

por supuesto,pero antes déjame decirte...

en ese momento un portal se abre delante de sus ojos de el sale una mujer(Naomi)...se escucha una enorme carcajada por todo el lugar...ambos se abrazan mutuamente ,la chica esta totalmente aterrada, aquélla misteriosa mujer, yace ante ellos, luciendo en su muñeca una gran y bella pulsera de cristal, sus vestimentas parecen finos tejidos de oro y plata...

que hermosa mujer, sin embargo no entiendo por que estoy tan aterrada,-¿que es lo que quiere?,¿quien es usted?-pregunta Molly mientras kelvin la sostiene entre sus brazos tratando de protegerla

-jajá jajá que conmovedora escena acabo de ver,jajajaja mas odio tanta cursilería...permítanme presentarme...

todo se torna en color negro, un fuerte grito se escucha en el parque mas,no hay nadie ahí que pueda ayudarles...todo es confusión, para aquella feliz pareja...surge un resplandor...

sk

las chicas aun continúan con su platica ,en ese momento el espejo sagrado de el templo comienza a tambalearse...-¿que es ese ruido?-pregunta Lita, extrañada , suena como si fuese un temblor...

conozco ese ruido, no, no puede ser verdad...rei se levanta presurosamente...y entra en el templo...encuentras el espejo apunto de caerse de su lugar,rei lo sostiene, se encuentra confundida-¿que esta pasando, acaso?-una sensación corre por todo su cuerpo ,no puede evitar sentir un intenso temor...-esta sensación, conozco esta sensación

las chichas han dejado ya de reirse,en sus rostro hay preocupación-¿que le ocurre a Rei?,¿por que ha salido tan presurosamente?, será mejor que vallamos a verla -mina se levanta y se dirige a la puerta pero ante sus ojos aparece una rei,completamente perturbada

chicas,dice con tono casi fúnebre, será mejor que nos transformemos-mientras levanta la mirada, estoy tan confundida, jamás había sentido tanto miedo, ¿qué es lo que nos espera, tan grande es este mal que se avecina?

las chicas aun mas confundidas, comienzan a transformarse...-Rei ¿ que sucede acaso es una maligna?-pregunta Amy,mientras toma su mini computadora tratando de encontrar en ella la respuesta

-solo se que se avecinan grandes peligros...

de que hablas hemos vencido ya a todas las malignas...tal vez sea un error-dice Mina,la cual se resiste a la idea de que algo malo este pasando

-Rei tiene razón ,la fuerza maligna proviene de...

-rei quien ha sido la primera en transformarse comienza a correr rápidamente...vallamos a buscar a Serena de prisa...-tengo un mal presentimiento,y si no me equivoco ella esta en grave peligro...

sk

por fin en casa,ah jamás creí que me costaría tanto trabajo,he guardado estas lagrimas por tanto tiempo, ah Seiya...por que sigo pensando en ti,no no puedo seguir asi,sera mejor que me valla a dormir, esperó que Darien no halla notado la tristeza inmensa que ahora me invade aun no se por que me siento así...es verdad darien nunca nota la diferencia, él jamás se da cuenta de cuando estoy triste o feliz, es tan frió a veces...pareciera que estoy buscando cosas malas en el,no el no es tan malo...simplemente no se da cuenta...

sin saber como serena ha llegado a su recamara,Luna esta recostada en la alfombra, ella pasa sin siquiera notarla, sé deja caer sobre la cama contemplando el techo de su habitación, quisiera saber, cómo esta el en estos momentos...

luna la ve fijamente,Serena,¿por que has tardado tanto tiempo?-mas serena sigue perdida en sus pensamientos, me pregunto que habría pasado si tu...se sonroja un poco ,si tu me hubiese secuestrado como lo dijiste...sonrie,no,no,no,-sacude su cabeza que tonterías estas pensado Serena Tsukino...será mejor que me duerma, abraza una almohada

Serena,¿que te sucede?,por que no respondes te estoy hablando...-le dice luna mientras jalonea con su hocico el pantalón de serena, está voltea a verla, suspira y se sienta-ah luna, no pasa nada...yo me entretuve por ahí ya sabes, sonríe

Luna la observa,nuevamente,nota la mirada cristalina de serena,-ya te he visto antes así Serena, sí lo recuerdo bien cuando la fuerza del negaverso se llevo a DARIEN,por mas que te esforzabas, tú sonrisa no era la misma, ay algo en ti...quizás se deba a ese chico,Seiya ¿tanto le extrañas?

lo has notado, Luna incluso tu lo has notado,he tratado de ocultarlo incluso a mi misma, pero no puedo engañarte a ti,lo has notado, más no puedo admitirlo-sabes que luna no se de que me hablas-serena vuelve su mirada a el techo,y dice no es momento para hablar de esto estoy cansada...vallamos a dormir-se levanta se pone su pijama y apaga la luz sin decir una palabra mas...

luna se acerca a ella, serena...yo

En ese momento, un fuerte viento golpea la ventana de la habitación, estas se abren de par en par...Serena lanza un fuerte grito...que es esto?,ya repuesta de el susto se acerca a el balcón...luna esta detrás de ella-Serena ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso-quizás ha sido el viento se repite un ay otra vez para tranquilizarse...llega hasta el balcón, el viento ha cesado , todo se ve en calma desde aquí, lo vez se dice a si misma ,no hay por que temer...se da la vuelta y se prepara a cerrar las ventanas

-en eso una voz resuena por todas partes-te equivocas...mas bien es momento de que comiences a temer mas que a nada en el mundo...

-¿que ha sido eso, ésa voz de donde ha venido?, voltea atemorizada, ante sus ojos aparece un enorme agujero negro...¿que rayos es estooooooo?-el agujero comienza a absorber todo lo que hay a su alrededor...

Serena transfórmate...grita luna desesperadamente...la habitación de serena pareciera voltearse de cabeza, las cortinas comienzan a ser absorbidas...ella cubre su rostro...no lo entiendo que esta pasando debe ser una pesadilla

las chicas se encuentran ya a unos pasos de la casa de Serena, qué demonios es eso...grita aterrada lita señalando al agujero negro-Serena esta en peligro de prisa chicas...

serena comienza hacer absorbida lentamente,mas esta es recatada por la cadena de sailor Venus...-chicas están aquí, pero como?-se pregunta algo confundida, cómo sea estoy asalvo,la cadena de sailor Venus la coloca afuera en...a unos pasos de las demás-todas están aquí...

rei-no hay momento para hablar que esperas transfórmate...

X-"jajaja no podrán detenerme Sailor scouts",veo que todas han venido a darme la bienvenida a decir verdad estaban tardándose, en detectarme...pero bueno esto se pondrá interesante-dice la voz que se desprende del agujero...

- ¿quien eres?,¿que es lo que quieres?...será mejor que te rindas...no sabes con quien te metes-dice retadoramente rei,mientras se coloca delante de serena para protegerla

sk

hemos llegado, cíelos no creí que me agotaría tanto,kayuu se deja caer en una banca.Taiki observa a su alrededor, aquí hubo una pelea,hemos llegado tarde...-se equivocan...será mejor que vallamos a ver a casa de sailor moon...

por que a que te refieres Yaten-pregunta seiya desconcertado,por una parte muero por verla nuevamente,sin embargo...

si hubo una pelea ellas deben estar enteradas de el suceso-dice friamente,mientras comienza a caminar-quien mejor para informarnos que ellas-es verdad interrumpe Taiki,y si el enemigo es muy poderoso, necesitarán nuestra ayuda

-olvidaba el motivo por el cual estamos aqui,no es una visita social, ella esta en peligró, no puedo perder tiempo, echa a correr-¿que esperan andando?-bombón resiste,no permitiré que nada te lastime...pronto estaré ahí

princesa...no se si deberíamos-kayuu,dice débilmente-no se preocupen por mi,yo los esperare en casa, vallan estaré bien solo necesito descansar un poco,se inclina hacia adelante para observar mejor el rostro de los chicos descuiden sonríe...vallan dense prisa

sk

Amy teclea en su computadora de mano, valla parece ser que la voz proviene de ese agujero ,espera es una maligna ¿pero de donde viene...quien es..?-.esta deseperada,si pudiera entraría ella misma a buscar las repuestas-...no es la fuerza del caos...neherenia,no ella...

X-¿que no se con quién me meto?,¡insolente¡,te equivocas se muy bien con quien estoy tratando...no tienen idea,me encanta ver esas caras de desconcierto,realmente me divierte,jajajaja-de la nada el agujero desaparece...solo por eso mis queridas guerreras, creó que no las eliminare tan pronto como lo había planeado..." ja me divertiré un rato con ustedes sailor scouts, veamos que tanto han cambiado"

LITA- ¿quien demonios eres que es lo que pretendes?-como es que sabes quienes somos, esto no puede estar pasando...

X- son buenas preguntas,jajaja me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero en vez de eso permítanme presentarles a un viejo amigo...las repuestas que quieren las tendrán mas adelante mientras tanto veamos si pueden con zombi-y así como apareció, el agujero aparece un enorme ser...cubierto en su totalidad por el cristal negro, su rostro ha perdido toda forma humana...pareciera moverse torpemente como si fuese un títere movido con hilos...la voz de la mujer se deja de escuchar...aquel monstruoso ser comienza atacar..

¿que rayos es eso?,seguramente no es humano,-esquivando el primer ataque de el zombi,-Mina no lo lastimes, podría ser un ser humano, déjame revisar-¿de que hablas Amy,no ves que es muy poderoso?-el enorme ser lanza un ataque esta vez tira un poste de luz...

-no podemos lastimarlo,-dice Amy mientras continua buscando información, el enorme ser se dirige a Serena y Rei-¡date prisa quieres, no hay tiempo¡-el ser lanza un nuevo ataque, esta vez,Rei no puede esquivar, así que para defenderse -mándala ardiente...

-el ser,se cubre retrocede unos pasos,sailor moon dice con voz, forzada sailor moon...y nuevamente se lanza a el ataque esta ves Serena y Rei han echado a correr,sailor Júpiter se cruza en el camino de el zombi-eso no te lo permitiré, trueno de Júpiter

mientras la batalla continúa, serena esta en shock- ,¿por que ,por que ahora aparece este ser,no se supone que hemos derrotado ala fuerza de el caos?-Seiya y los demás están a unos pasos de la batalla, tenían razón ,las chicas están en peligro dice seiya...veamos que tal reaccionan dice emocionado Taiki al vernos aparecer nuevamente...-no esperen por favor dice Seiya...quien permanece a la expectativa de la situación

-el zombie,golpea a lita,la cual es sostenida por Amy-resiste por favor-el enorme ser dirige sus paso a Serena,y lanza un veraz ataque,sailor moon,jejejeje-rei trata de desviarlo pero el ser es muy poderoso...serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grita rei corre

pero serena continua en shok,al escuchar los gritos de Rei esta reacciona...solo ve como una enorme cantidad de energía se dirige hacia ella...cubre su rostro, pero en eso esta se desvía...

-seiya yace agotado, por poco, bombon ,espero que estés a salvo...

¿que...quién?, Serena busca el lugar de donde provino aquel resplandor que la rescato,las chicas están sorprendidas, es un alivio que estes bien serena torpe-le grita rei,-ella solo sonríe...alguien nos ha ayudad pero quién, por que?

sk

humm,¿quien osa intervenir en mis asuntos?, creí saberlo todo de las saior scouts,quizas deba hacer una pausa en mis planes, no creo que sea importante, dé lo contrario tendría registro de ello debe ser una pequeñez, será mejor llevar esto con cautela

x-observa todo a través de su cristal negro...esta molesta pero rápidamente recupera la calma-esta bien me divertiré un rato mas con este asunto, dirige una orden al cristal-regresa

el zombi aparece en la habitación...-has hecho un buen trabajo jajjaja,Naomi,ven aquí encárgate de tu nueva mascota, por el día de hoy ha sido suficeinte,pero tengo otros planes para el...

naomi,entra en la habitación, toma al enorme ser y sin esfuerzo alguno lo lleva consigo-mi señora es el de quien debo encargarme ahora, señala a una fotografía que se encuentra a espaldas de la misteriosa mujer...

x-no mi querida, para el tengo otros planes, ya lo veras...jajaja ya lo veras, ahora vete-se sienta sobre un trono hecho todo de cristal...echa un vistazo a su alrededor, esté lugar necesita una decoración, pienso quedarme aquí por un largo tiempo jajá...nuevamente comienza a ver a través de su cristal...que les pareció sailors scouts...este es solo el comienzo

sk

de la nada el enorme ser desaparece...solo hay confusión entre las chicas...¿que ha sido todo eso, una pesadilla?...a donde se fue...

-estoy segura de que se ser era humano...alguien le hizo esto, debemos descubrir quien y por que...-se deja caer derrotada suspira,se siente cansada ese ser sabe quienes somos...pero por que se ha ido, qué es lo que quiere...¿es que acaso esta jugando con nosotras?

chicas no se quien sea nuestro nuevo enemigo pero es seguro que sabe muy bien quienes somos nosotras...-dice luna mientras se acerca a Serena, quien aun esta de pie congelada ante la idea de que el mal ha regresado...

sk

Yaten y Taiki...quienes miran consternados...a seiya,el cual permanece a un de pie vigilando desde la azotea de una casa,-se ha ido ya mas es seguro que regrese,que demonios es?-se pregunta mientras dirige la mirada a Serena. bombón luces tan hermosa esta noche...

YATEN-¿Hasta cuando Seiya?-dice realmente molesto, mientras Taiki solo desvía la mirada...y nuevamente con un tono de voz mas alto cuestiona -¿hasta cuando vas a permanecer observando nadamas,por que demonios no nos acercamos y ya?

Seiya lo mira realmente molesto mas solo aprieta fuertemente los puños y piensa, "tu no puedes entenderme" .baja la mirada y antes de que diga algo Taiki interrumpe

taiki- ¡ya basta Yaten, no es momento para discutir,-voltea la mirada hacia Seiya y dice -la princesa de la luna esta en peligro y necesita nuestro apoyo,talvez ella este mas protegida si por el momento no nos aparecemos ante ella

Seiya le devuelve la mirada con agradecimiento...es verdad dice-se que estaban en riesgo pero algo,esta sensación no me permitió acercarme yo aun no estoy preparado para encontrarme con ella yo no quiero que...-dice con gran preocupación- es que yo...-titubea, pareciera que habla solo consigo mismo- aun no quiero que ella sepa que estoy aquí...

Yaten y Taiki comienzan a alejarse lentamente por la acera alo lejos las luces de las casas comienzan a apagárselas chicas se han ido ya, en la calle solo yace la silueta de seiya quien permanece mirando hacia el balcón de Serena, sólo se ve la silueta de ella, moviéndose presurosamente de un lado a el otro de la habitación...

sk

serena ,recoge el tiradero que se origino con el enorme ahujero,consternada,levanta una y otra cosa que yacen en el suelo, en el encuentra un llavero pequeño,lo estrecha fuertemente,se levanta, confundida y se dirige hacia el balcón...-Todo esto ha sido tan extraño,ese enorme ser-v fijamente el llavero-esa extraña fuerza que me salvo ¿que ha sido todo esto?...concentra ahora su mirada en las estrellas...me pregunto ¿que se sentirá ser una estrella, qué hermoso resplandor...suspira mientras una lagrima corre por su mejilla

- Serena , ¿es que hay algo que no quieres decirme?...-necesito que me respondas ,no soporto verte así...

-Luna ya te dije q no me pasa nada ,es solo que esto me pone muy nerviosa...-cierra sus ojos para que ni una lagrima mas se escape de sus ojos...solo estoy nerviosa se repite una y otra vez...ya se me pasara

-¿o quizás es que extrañas a Seiya?-pregunta repentinamente,mientras se coloca frente a ella viéndola fijamente a los ojos

-eh, tartamudea ...no se de que hablas, desvía la mirada hacia todos los rincones de su habitación buscando una salida para no tener que responder aquella pregunta,en eso ve un póster de three ligths y concentra su mirada en Seiya Kou dejando escapar un suspiro que es interrumpido por un sollozo, se cubre el rostro con sus manos...dejando ver el pequeño llavero, lo oprime fuertemente...no he querido admitirlo ya que no tiene caso...decirlo ahora, piensa...toma aire como queriéndose reponer de aquel momento de debilidad...

- Luna ,¿es que tiene caso que te lo diga?,¡ eso no cambiara las cosas el futuro mi futuro es Tokio de cristal Rini no puedo no puedo pensar de esta manera¡...-no puedo mas que olvidar todo esto...guarda el pequeño llavero en su bolsillo...recobrando el aliento dirige su mirada a luna...-todo esta bien no te preocupes por mi,y sonríe

LUNA-(estoy segura de que algo estas ocultando Serena no eres la misma niña alegre que conocí, es como si tu sonrisa se hubiese escapado tras de Seiya) Serena yo lo siento enverdad...no debí insistir con esas preguntas es obvio que tu sientes un inmenso amor por Darien, y por Tokio de cristal...-y se aleja cabizbaja...

sk

seiya ha estado observándola detenidamente,no ha podido escuchar la conversación, pero ha notado la mirada melancólica de serena, por fin esta vuelve el rostro hacia las estrellas,ahora,puede verla de frente...ha esperado tanto ese momento que se pierde, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de aquella chica que lo trae de cabeza...

-bombón no dejare que nada malo te ocurra yo estaré aquí vigilando...aunque tu no puedas verme...mi querida bombón cuanto daría por estar a tu lado en este momento...por saber que es lo que te tiene así...¿la amenaza de aquel enemigo?,no nunca te había visto tan apagada...

Serena, trata de consolarse así mismo, concentra su mirada nuevamente en las estrellas,ah que hermosa vista, creó que debería de ser mas positiva,despues de todo nada pasara sea lo que sea ladremos adelante,ademas,suspira,ah es una linda noche a aunque no puedo comprender quien nos salvo y¿ por que serán nuevos aliados?, o quizás es posible que sea..."- En ese momento, comienza recorrer con la mirada todo el lugar, buscando que el panorama puede consolarla...ve en eso por fin la silueta de un hombre justó delante de su balcón...

pero que...¿quien podría estar...?,una sensación invade todo su ser, Serena...ya no es dueña de si no puede contener sus ansias, estoy segura de que puede ser el puedo sentirlo y baja corriendo, siente una gran desesperacion,las ansias la consumen pero de repente un pensamiento cruza por su mente- y si no es el, y si es una maligna, qué tonta soy como he podido pensar que podría ser el...

pero sin saber como Serena yace afuera de su casa en medio de sus pensamientos salio corriendo, con solo pensar que podría ser, aquella silueta,aquel,chico,aquien tanto hecha de menos...busca a su alrededor, pero seiya quien se había percatado de que ella lo había visto se había ocultado muy bien en la azotea de uno de sus vecino...-bombón, qué tonto soy, por poco me descubres mí dulce bombón...pero no puedo dejar que me veas...

Luna contempla a Serena desconcertada ¿que es lo que ocurre serena creí que estabas dormida?,¿ por que saliste corriendo tan repentinamente?,tuve que seguirte para asegúrame de que estas bien...¿es que acaso han regresado los enemigos?

serena vuelve a la realidad en ese momento busca a su alrededor mas no,no hay nadie...todo ha sido una mala jugada de mi imaginación, sé dice consternada...al ver a luna tan preocupada se regaña así misma que tonta he sido, sonríe para tranquilizar a su peluda amiga y dice-OH ,no pasa nada es solo que imagino cosas ,quizás es que estoy muy confundida

luna la ve con incertidumbre más no se atreve a cuestionar mas a serena, después de todo han sido demasiadas emociones para una sola noche, sigue a Serena silenciosamente,mientras esta se dirige nuevamente a su habitación

quizás solo ha sido mi imaginacion,y nadie estaba aqui,quiza,solo necesito descansar,se repite,mientras se dirige a su cama,se envuelve en las sabanas...y se queda dormida, con el pequeño llavero aun en su bolsillo, un suspiro escapa de si...seiya...en estos momentos, quisiera ser una estrella...dice...entre sueños

nota:bueno antes que nada como podrán ver en un pequeño esfuerzo he tratado de editar esta historia, esperó ya sea mas entendible créanme me he estado esforzando, quizá aun me falta esforzarme mas...espero mejorar y gracias por su atención, pronto editare el otro capitulo buena suerte bye


	2. nuevos enemigos?

**SK**

Suena el despertador insistentemente, ella solo cubre su rostro, le ha costado tanto trabajo conciliar el sueño, pero la noche ha terminado...-serena levántate, vas a llegar tarde otra vez...-dice insistente la voz de luna quien yace ahora...sobre de la aun adormilada chica...

Hum, no quiero, no quiero despertar no quiero levantarme aun es tan bello soñar...-con mas pereza que de costumbre se levanta, y se conduce a la regadera...

-serena toda la noche estuviste sollozando, ¿es que has tenido pesadillas?, te escuche decir tantas veces ese nombre, realmete hay algo que no me agrada en todo esto estoy segura...

**sk**

Ya es tarde y aun no llega la torpe de Serena, me pregunto si le habrá ocurrido algo será posible que el zombi halla atacado nuevamente, no creo debo tranquilizarme es probable que como es costumbre simplemente se halla quedado dormida...eso debe ser-mira Rei ahí viene ya...

chicas perdón es que...-estábamos muy preocupadas por ti-le dice Amy con un tono de dulzura-Serena solamente suspira con la mirada cabizbaja, pareciera que no puede escuchar a nadie mas que a sus propios pensamientos-**Quizás debí decírselo…mas no creo que nadie pudiera entenderlo, por que ni yo se bien que es esto¿ por que …por que pienso tanto en el?…**me pregunto ¿en donde estará…?oh si tan solo …se lo hubiera dicho…pero es tarde el se ha marchado...

Suspira y dando unos pasos se adelanta a el salón de clases, detrás de ella se encuentran Amy y Rei completamente aturdidas la ven fijamente...pero Serena solo esta concentrada en sus pensamientos...

**Flashback**

SEIYA- sabes bombón yo nunca te olvidare…

SERENA-¡Si¡ -con una gran sonrisa-si nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos-a aunque en realidad quería decirte tantas cosas Seiya...aquella tarde quiza es la ultima que pude verte y pensar que no fui capaz de decirte lo que hay en mi corazón...

-¡oye serena¡, ¿es que no me has escuchado lo que dije?

**Fin de flash back**

-la voz de Rei se escucha cada vez mas fuerte, sin saber como Serena se encuentra ahora afuera de el salón de clases, junto a las chicas se encuentran ya Lita y Mina-ah lo siento es que yo, bueno solo estaba pensando...¿que fue lo que dijiste?

-ah es obvio que todo esto te tiene algo confundida y que lo digas anoche no pude pensar pensando en lo ocurrido-se acerca a Serena, y abrazándola tiernamente agrega-no te preocupes te aseguro que pronto todo esto va a solucionarse ya veras...

-perdón chicas no quiero interrumpir la conversación pero,¿ Saben algo?, **no es por nada pero tengo la impresión de que alguien nos esta espiando**, quizá sean los nervios que me cargo o como bien dijo Mina, es por lo que ocurrió anoche como sea hay que ser mas precavidas-mientras da un vistazo por todo el lugar...-eso Mina toma del brazo a lita y le dice al oído con un tono de regaño -…¿sabes? se trata de no preocupar a Serena ¿que pretendes?…-es que yo-baja la mirada es verdad tonta no debí decir eso y avergonzada dice-perdón

- esta situación esta generando demasiada tensión no es bueno que Sere se preocupe tanto bien sabemos que ella es mas sensible que nosotras, será mejor dejar esta conversación para después cuando ella no este presente piensa Amy, y dando tirones a Lita y Mina interrumpe-chicas será mejor que vallamos a clase

- todo esto es muy misterioso pero no, no quiero que se den cuenta de que estoy muy asustada, seré fuerte eso es lo mejor si muestro preocupación lo único que hare será ocasionarles mas problemas he decidido ser mas valiente, y sonriendo responde-es verdad vamos a llegar tarde-Las chicas observan con gran preocupación que ocurre contigo Serena tu nunca te habías comportado así…piensa Rei mientras se despide de ellas-bueno debo irme las veré después

**SK**

-Seiya esto de estar ocultándonos cual si fuéramos unos maleantes o algo asi, no va a funcionar todo el tiempo ya lo vez te lo dije por poco nos descubren, las chicas están muy asustadas...no seria mejor-Taiki es interrumpido por un ya fastidiado Yaten**-¿hasta cuando vamos a seguir ocultándonos**?...-dice molesto- ¿Por qué no podemos acercarnos a ellas y ya?, no entiendo el motivo de tanto misterio...

-mas Seiya quien aun continua observando con unos binoculares, no esboza respuesta alguna, después de algunos minutos rompe el silencio con un suspiro y con gran tristeza responde-ah escucha no será mucho tiempo yo solo necesito…-necesito aclarar mis pensamientos ya que ahora que esta Darien con Serena quiza ella no sienta alegría de verme, no se si bombón estaba conmigo por que le agradara mi compañía o quiza solo para no sentir...para no sentirse sola...

**Flash back**

-te extraño Darien, te extraño-mientras las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas

SEIYA-¿que podía hacer yo?, me sentí tan miserable no podía verte sufrir bombón no podía ocultar mas mis sentimientos si ese miserable no te hubiera abandonado de esa manera, tal vez no te habría conocido, que es mejor conocerte y no tenerte…o estar a tu lado y que tu no puedas verme no podía contenerme…tenia que decírtelo- **y no puedo remplazarlo, déjame remplazarlo**

**Fin de flash back**

-Mas no recibí repuesta alguna bombón ahora que Darien ha vuelto no se si pueda estar a tu lado sabiendo que no podre tenerte…aun no estoy listo para afrontar que no tendré tu amor por mas que lo intente pues tu corazón ya tiene dueño…y ese no soy yo…mientras su mirada se cristaliza...-será mejor no perderlas de vista no sabemos cuando atacara el enemigo-interrumpe Taiki

-ah es verdad un gran peligro se siente en el aire, no es momento para atormentar a mi loco hermano con esas tonterías a demás todo esto es muy extraño -, ¿no les parece que ese enemigo esta muy interesado en la princesa de la luna?, ¿no será un viejo rival?...-como sea estamos en deuda con sailor moon no olviden lo que ella ha hecho por nosotros, a pesar de como la tratamos en un principio-dice Taiki

-es verdad ella siempre tiene una forma dulce de recibir a las personas, por eso es tan dulce, por eso estoy tan enamorado de ella de su dulce manera de ser-bueno vallamos a alcanzarlas hoy seremos sus guarda espaldas

**Sk**

Por otra parte las chicas entran al salón de clase y por todas partes hay varias chicas sollozando-¿que les pasa a todas? ,- se pregunta extrañada mientras observa a su alrededor ¿es una nueva epidemia?-pregunta seriamente consternada Lita mientras da un vistazo...por todo el salón

- con gran nostalgia responde Mina mientras sostiene en sus manos un libro suspira para tomar valor – **es algo mucho peor están así por la ausencia de los three lights**...al igual que yo -mientras de sus ojos se desprende una lagrima...-ah suspiran todas con gran melancolía

- Ha estado en silencio todo ese tiempo sus pensamientos continúan sumergidos en aquel chico que se ha ido, es difícil no entender por lo que están pasando por que yo me siento igual, quizá lo mejor hubiese sido no conocerle mientras que observa el lugar vacio de Seiya...nuevamente siendo presa de los recuerdos que llegan a ella inevitablemente

**Flash back**

-un apuesto joven entra al salón de clases se dirige a los asientos de atrás sin perder de vista a una furiosa chica que no deja de mirarlo indignada, él sonrie satisfecho, sentandose justo detrás de ella-este será mi lugar trátame bien bombón

-ella solo echa humo...furiosa, pero aquel chico la ve tan insistentemente que ella no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa, tratando de disimular se dirige a el con gran enfado- no soy bombón soy serena – sonríe sintiéndose satisfecha

-aquel joven esboza en su rostro una enorme sonrisa al parecer el juego aquel es de su agrado -ah serena bombón -sonríe al ver que la reacción de la chica es la que el había esperado...ella solo se sonroja, furiosa se da la vuelta esquivando aquella mirada penetrante...

**Fin de flash back**

- también yo los extraño-mientras mira hacia la ventana para no soltar el llanto...**no puedo gritarlo aunque desearía poder hacerlo...te extraño Seiya...es curioso, por que tu, me haces tanta falta...en estos momentos**

**sk**

Por las solitarias calles de Tokio un apuesto joven transita su mirada parece perdida-Serena ayer estabas tan extraña conmigo, me cuesta trabajo pensar que nada te ocurre a pesar de que has insistido en que solamente te sentías algo cansada-esta tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sin notarlo choca con un bella chica...

-justo ahora es el momento indicado, observa detenidamente al apuesto joven, mí señora no menciono que seria tan apuesto ahora solo debo de convencerlo de que lo conozco, ¿cómo dijo que funciona esta cosa?...el proyector de recuerdos falsos, interesante artefacto -colocandose un pequeño cristal dentro de sus ojos espera a que Darien se estrelle con ella-disculpe señorita-dice apenado...

-un destello surge de la mirada de la chica, la cual sonríe maliciosamente-Darien chiba no has cambiado en nada-¿disculpa te conozco?-pregunta el extrañado por la familiaridad con que la chica lo saluda, pero el destello llega hasta los ojos del confundido chico, un leve dolor de cabeza...unos segundos en silencio ,ella lo ve consternada esperando a que su artefacto surta efecto con gran astucia responde-que ingrato eres –dice un aire de cierta desesperanza-¿acaso ya no me recuerdas?, estudiamos juntos

- por fin el artefacto surte efecto Darien la observa detenidamente y tarda un poco en recordarla y por fin- ¿Naomi? ...-pregunta titubeante, desconcertado, mientras un ligero dolor de cabeza lo invade...

-por fin creí que esa cosa no funcionaria, sonríe complacida el plan va a la perfección-¡si así es ¡ ,sabia que me tendrías en algun rincón de tu memoria y dime ¿como has estado?-se inicia una conversacion, mientras ambos dirigen sus pasos en la misma dirección la sonrisa triunfante de Naomi se resume con un...ya callo...

**sk**

-esto de vigilar realmente es agotador seria mas fácil si entráramos a clases-dice con tono de reclamo Yaten mientras se estira-ya tengo hambre será mejor que vallamos por comida y que Seiya se quede vigilando después de todo fue su idea-vamos Yaten deja de quejarte-dice Taiki mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a Seiya-ya regresamos pero te advierto que no pienso seguirme ocultando

-Seiya quien aun permanece observando fijamente la ventana de el salón de clases de Serena solamente asienta con la cabeza mientras que suena la campana- no tardaran en salir me toca vigilar ahora quiza deba aprovechar el momento y presentarme ante Serena me pregunto ,¿como reaccionara? **,¡quiero verla, no soporto estar tan cerca de ella y no poder decirle lo que siento ¡ quiero verla**¡ -atraves de la ventana solo se distingue la silueta de Serena, quien en ese momento se acerca por fin...-bombón ahí estas, mientras mira atravez de los binoculares-bombón me conformo con ver tu hermoso rostro

**sk**

–la campana sigue sonando ,le ha costado tanto trabajo llegar a esas horas de el día sin derramar una lagrima, sé acerca aun mas a la ventana perdiéndose en ella observando cada rincon,hasta que detiene su mirada en los arbustos-esa silueta,¿quien es?...pareciera, será mi imaginación acaso pero ese arbusto se parece a Seiya -se levanta sorprendida, nuevamente es el estoy segura permanece con la mirada perdida….

-lleva ya todo el día intentandolo,pero por mas que se ha esforzado ella sigue asi,Mina continua observando a Serena con gran preocupación, todo el día has estado tan extraña amiga me pregunto que estarás pensando, tengo que hacer algo para animarla se dice a si misma se acerca a ella - **¡oye vamos a comer algo¡ ¿ no es bueno estar en ayunas no lo crees?-dice con gran entusiasmo**

- podría ser acaso, la sola idea parece ahora descabellada, no quizás sea solo un juego de mi imaginacion,pero que puedo decir a mi favor este deseo que tengo de verle me hace imaginar que esta en todas partes quiza, sea el sin mas vuelve la mirada hacia Mina –¿has visto? –y señala hacia la ventana...

-me pareciera un sueño poder verte ahora...pero que es eso por que señalas hacia mi...será acaso que me has visto, no puedo aun no es tiempo-se da la vuelta y rápidamente se aleja de el lugar no sin antes dar unos últimos vistazos para poder guardar la imagen de su amada Serena

-¿que cosa?-se asoma buscando por todas partes intrigada, más solo ve arbustos y nada mas...-Serena ¿que hay?...-voltea el rostro angustiada-¿es un enemigo...dime?

–Vuelve la mirada hacia la ventana, más ya no hay nadie en aquel lugar- ¿que ya no esta?...pero yo lo vi. Estoy segura que era el- se levanta acomplejada acaso estoy alucinando dime corazón por que no dejo de pensar en él, voltea hacia Mina al ver el rostro de su amiga solo cruza un pensamiento por su cabeza "**no quiero que se preocupe por mi** "

- sigue buscando con la mirada pero no distingue nada y con gran preocupación toma del brazo a serena-¿que ocurre viste algo, es un enemigo dime?

-no. No es nada era un lindo perrito pero ya se fue jajaja-sonríe disimuladamente – bueno, ¿que esperas, acaso no íbamos a comer? – y se adelanta…muy animosa

-que rara eres-mira a través de la ventana y ¿si Lita tiene razón...si es que hay alguien vigilando todos nuestros movimientos,-sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz se su amiga que yace afuera de el salo de clases-date prisa

**sk**

En un lugar muy remoto, se comienza a implantar una extraña fortaleza, en forma de palacio...pero de cristal negro

X-jajajaja todo va a pedir de boca, pronto queridas sailor scouts pronto sabrán lo que les aguarda, sailor moon pagaras muy caro tu gran error...juro que me vengare de ti...oh querida Naomi me serás de mucha ayuda,-su rostro expresa solo rencor y el deseo infinito de venganza...

Una voz tenebrosa se escucha en toda la fortaleza...aquel sitio resuena como si fuese a caerse en pedazos, una enorme esfera de cristal yace en una especie de altar, de ella se desprende aquella siniestra voz

"estas disfrutando tu regalo mi querida sierva, veras que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas"

X-oh si amo, claro que lo disfruto, -haciendo reverencia hacia una extraña esfera de cristal-y es por eso que estoy a su servicio...

En ese momento un apuesto chico entra en el lugar...sus ojos verdes como los zafiros, tiene una figura delgada, su rostro expresa una infinita angustia, pareciera ser constantemente atormentado por el pasado

-perdón mi señora...me pregunto si es momento para lanzar de nuevo a nuestra mascota, o quiza deba esperar un poco mas?-haciendo reverencia-

X-¿siempre tienes que interrumpirme de esa manera?-con una enorme ira en su rostro, toma en sus manos una extraña carta y la lanza al rostro de el chico-encárgate de el...

-mi señora, no entiendo el motivo de estos ataques injustificados, esas personas no nos han hecho daño alguno-dice con una vez temerosa y cada vez bajando un poco el tono de su voz cabizbajo-

x-¡insolente ¿como te atreves a cuestionarme, recuerda que yo soy quien te ha regresado a este mundo?

-perdóneme mi señora-haciendo reverencia,-traga saliva para no expresar sus pensamientos- no estaba pensando claramente...

x-¡retírate de mi vista¡...y comunícame con Naomi

-si mi señora-sale de la habitación presuroso-

**sk**

-es extraño Naomi...no recuerdo haberte conocido en el tiempo que me dices esto es muy confuso, ¿estas segura de que estudiamos juntos?, se que te conozco de algun lado pero no estoy de seguro de como,perdoname no te ofendas -dice Darien realmente confundido...mientras toma asiento en una de las bancas de el parque-

-el rostro de Naomi cambia rápidamente de expresion con un gesto de amargura, creo que no será tan fácil como pense,esto me llevara más tiempo, es acaso que este chico guarda un extraño poder como lo menciono mi Señora

-se hace un silencio fúnebre entre ambos, aunque se encuentra intrigado por aquella mujer tan misteriosa, no le infunde temor alguno, será mejor seguirle el juego se dice así mismo-¿que ocurre acaso te he ofendido?

-ella finge una sonrisa, aún no lo ha notado,talvez ahora este artefacto surta efecto-oh no ,lo que pasa es que estaba preguntándome...-y mira fijamente a Darien...un extraño resplandor brilla en los ojos de Naomi, esta sonríe maliciosamente mientras que Darien Permanece inmóvil unos cuantos segundos,-Darien,Darien ¿que pasa contigo me contabas de tu novia...y de repente te has quedado callado?

-nuevamente surge en el una pequeña jaqueca, se tarda un poco en reaccionar, ahora repentinamente todo esta claro, si Naomi es parte de sus recuerdos-perdóname distraje...si te decía que,-perfecto, nuevamente esta bajo mi hechizo, no se si podre seguir implantándole recuerdos de esta manera...debo darme prisa y cumplir mi cometido, sonríe...-ah te escucho ansiosamente

**sk**

-da vueltas por todo el lugar impaciente, mira el reloj una y otra vez ,se muerde las uñas,-nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad todo estoy es muy extraño, no entiendo lo que ocurre será acaso que mis presentimientos son certero, no nunca he fallado en esto...por dios en donde están-por fin unas siluetas se distinguen a lo lejos-por fin son ellas-sonríe-ya era hora ¿Por que tardaron tanto en llegar?, llevó horas esperándolas

-Bueno es que nos retrasamos un poco al salir...-le contesta apenada Mina mientras se cubre el rostro algo apenada-interrumpe fríamente Lita-¿les parece bien si vamos a el parque? -dice abruptamente...mientas que AMY la observa detenidamente-saben este lugar no me inspira confianza-dice discretamente mientras echa un vistazo al lugar, sus ojos se detienen en alguna parte de la ventana donde logra visualizar una silueta...-hum mejor vámonos

**sk**

afuera permanece Seiya observando discretamente...con algo de cansancio ya reflejado en su rostro suspira-quiza todo esto sea solo un pretexto para al menos estar cerca de ella,talvez la situación no sea de tanto cuidado, pero que pretendo aquí espiando como un tonto ,¿que espero descubrir?,¿ que bombón me extraña tanto como?. Ah como deseo estar ahora a su lado, mas...¡**es absurdo estar detrás de ella como una sombra...¡¿Siempre seré una sombra en su vida...?-**sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por las chicas que en esos momentos se dirigen a el parque...

Las chicas como siempre se encuentran discutiendo, las risas de Mina y Serena retumban por todo el parque-parece ser que a Serena ya se le esta pasando la tristeza, aunque no dejo de preocuparme por ella me da gusto verla sonreír de nuevo, **en ese momento la sonrisa de Mina desaparece...¿que demonios hace Darien aquí?**

-¿que ocurre Mina de pronto te has quedado callada?-buscando con la mirada la posible razón ,abras visto algun enemigo-Amy, preocupada saca su computadora...para comenzar a analizar...mientras que Rei al notar la situación comienza a bromear-¿se te acabaron los chistes? - dice maliciosamente mientras desvía la mirada a la parte baja de el parque...y logra distinguir de entre las personas a Darien...-su sonrisa desaparece -pensándolo bien no es un buen lugar - dice con la voz entrecortada tratando de disimular ,oprimiendo fuertemente sus puños...desviando la mirada para no llorar...

**sk**

-mira fijamente el reloj...sabes algo me ha dado mucho gusto encontrarte y eso pero debo irme-se levanta y muy cortésmente se despide de Naomi-antes de que te vallas-lo detiene de el brazo mirándolo fijamente-dime ¿aun es tu novia esa niña?

-El cristal parece perder efecto, la voz de Naomi le resulta ahora tan extraña -yo no recuerdo haberte mencionado a mi novia-dice intrigado...la mira con cierto recelo...en ese momento ,escucha la voz de las chicas, desvía la mirada para buscarlas...

-¿que ya lo olvidaste? -suena su celular...insistentemente,-oh lo siento debo contestar-se aleja presurosamente...¿por que demonios me marcan en este momento?-halo...

-estoy aburrido cuando entraremos en acción-la voz de el chico suena un tanto burlona...

-Para eso me interrumpes?-realmente molesta, mal haya mi suerte quien se cree ese tipo, la voz suena retadora en su auricular**-¿Sete olvida tu misión?, se supone que solo te han enviado a darle un regalito a Endymion...¿por que tardas tanto? si quieres puedo ayudarte**...-la sola idea de tenerlo en esto no suena descabellada, no me da confianza ese tipo-¡no metas tus narices en esto¡

-el ríe a carcajadas, mientras toma en sus manos la pequeña carta, haré todo lo posible para arruinar sus planes-no creo que a mi señora le agrade saber que has pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Endymion -dice con una voz retadora,

-que es lo que quieres...-la voz de la chica suena ahora suplicante

-te lo hare mas fácil...yo mismo entregare el presente para Endymion

-no te atrevas...-tratando de disimular su enfado, dando vueltas por el parque sin perder de vista a Darien-

**sk**

Mientras tanto los chicos se reúnen con Seiya,Taiki casi choca con Naomi...y al fin se detienen-no me digas sigue todo igual-dice con gran desaliento-dando un vistazo al rededor, hay algo extraño en esa chica su mirada es tan fría...oh quizás estoy exagerando, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Yaten quien desesperado da vueltas sobre el mismo lugar haciendo cada vez mas forzados sus pasos-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a casa hemos perdido todo el día nada pasara...-dice mientras se da la vuelta -

-aguarden...que no es ese sujeto...-y divisa a Darien...quien permanece aun con Naomi, **sus enormes ojos azules...rápidamente se encienden de furia-,ese miserable**...-aguarda Seiya-sosteniéndolo de el brazo-Seiya continua...avanzando realmente molesto...YATEN se apresura a sostenerlo - con que es el, que tendrá que ver con esa chica, mis sospechas no han sido del todo mal fundadas

**sk**

Los gritos de los chicos no podrían haber pasado desapercibidos en un lugar tan reducido como lo era ese pequeño parque-pareciera que he escuchado la voz de Taiki, que torpe soy ,ja si Rei me escuchara, eso no es posible...¿que tendría que hacer Taiki en este lugar?-bueno echemos un vistazo a este lugar, ¿acaso no hemos venido a distraernos?

-es verdad ,ah que hermosa vista hay en este sitio-desvía la mirada...recorriendo todo el parque lentamente buscando rostros conocidos y cuando esta por ver a Darien...surge un enorme resplandor...-serena se queda estupefacta...-¿QUE RAYOS?...-todas corren presurosas a el lugar, mientras comienzan a escucharse gritos de auxilio, la gente comienza a correr por todas partes desesperadamente

**SK**

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-en eso el resplandor...se hace cada vez mas fuerte abriéndose un enorme portal del cual sale el extraño zombi con el que las chicas ya habían peleado-no puede ser-tenia que interferir de esa manera...es un inutil,oh todos mis planes se han arruinado, qué es lo que estaba pensando atacar en este sitio, es un torpe pero me va a oir,finjiendo gran asombro toma de el brazo a Darien dando un fuerte grito de terror

-sailor scouts...jajajajjaja-dice con voz entrecortada,tambaleandose se acerca a ellas-nuevamente el extraño ser ataca...

Rei-transformemosnos...no tenemos otra opción-¿aquí es imposible...?,hay demasiada gente...

Mina-estamos atrapadas...-mira a su alrededor, buscando un posible escondite-el enorme ser lanza un fuerte ataque hacia serena...Las chicas sueltan un grito aterradas y en coro-oh no sailor moon

-ante la confusión ella solo cubre su rostro, cerrando fuertemente los ojos...dando un fuerte grito...una enorme explosión surge, todo es confusión ,gente corriendo por todas partes...la ansiedad esta en todo su ser-¿es este el final, tanto me he preocupado por Tokio de cristal, y ahora todo terminara así?...quiza no debí pensar tanto en el futuro quiza...no debí

**sk**

En medio de la confusión Darien trata de buscar el motivo de tantos gritos al echar un vistazo a los alrededores logra distinguir a las chicas...que ahora están apunto de ser atacadas por el enorme zombie-SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grita, pero estando a su lado Naomi, no puede hacer nada para rescatarla, ¿por dios que debo hacer se pregunta?

-ella solo nota la mirada de horror en el rostro de Darien ,se alegra al ver que sailor moon se encuentra en ese lugar y pregunta cínicamente-¿ocurre algo malo?-gira el rostro hacia el portal,habilmete finge estar aterrada-¡...oh Darien que es esoooooooooooo...¡-aprovechando la situación se abraza de el... con mas intensidad colocando un pequeño cristal negro en la nuca de Darien-oh por favor, no me dejes sola...Darien-la mira impotente, ve atravez de sus enormes ojos verdes buscando la forma de desprenderse de ella-escucha Naomi yo...

**sk**

-al ver el ataque hacia Serena...corre desesperadamente,- no te permitiré que le hagas daño eso nunca,bomboooooon-y se lanza ala enorme explosión, **no permitiré que me arranques a lo que mas amo se repite constantemente, mientras corre hacia la enorme luz...anhelando llegar a tiempo**

-NO PUEDO VER NADA...-La explosión ha dejado una enorme y densa nube de humo, las chicas se encuentran confundidas...los chicos se miran mutuamente-es hora de entrar en acción-en el rostro de Rei se distingue una gran impotencia-Serena por favor resiste...poco a poco la nube va desapareciendo...comenzándose a distinguir dos siluetas...-la voz fúnebre de extraño ser se vuelve a escuchar-ahora es su turno sailor scouts

-y después de la explosión una enorme paz recorre su cuerpo-¿que es, esta sensación...de paz?, es acaso que he muerto?, siento una gran calidez, puedo recordar esta sensación ,puedo recordar este aroma, es acaso que ha vuelto...-poco a poco lentamente va abriendo los ojos -,el humo es tan denso, pero la paz es tan infinita, me siento tan segura...¿quien eres?...

-esta malherido sostiene en sus brazos a Serena, buscando con la mirada - Darien, miserable como pude pensar que serias capaz de protegerla,-ve a Darien con recelo, el cual permanece observando la situación de lejos-pero se siente dichoso de poder estrechar a su amada bombón

**sk**

-esta confundido, por mas que busca no logra distinguir el rostro de quien ha rescatado a su chica, se siente impotente...-NAOMI será mejor que salgamos de aquí

i-he triunfado jajá pronto mi querido Endymion estarás en nuestro poder y la princesa de la luna no podrá hacer nada para vencernos, todo lo que ama será su perdición-si estoy muy asustada no puedo permanecer un momento mas en Este lugar

**sk**

-lentamente abre los ojos, y su mirada se pierde ante los profundos ojos de Seiya-es que estoy soñando, o es que he muerto por que estoy ahora entre tus brazos, sintiendo que las fuerzas sele acaban rápidamente estira sus brazos hacia Seiya, **estrechando fuertemente su pecho sintiendo su corazón ,es real puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón trata de formular palabras esta tan emocionada que no asienta mas que a decir-gracias.**..-sonrojándose al tiempo que dice esas palabras-el solo La mira dulcemente, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte mas me conformo con solo tenerte así entre mis brazos tan solo por este breve momento -¿te encuentras bien?

-SI-ahora estoy bien ,suspira mirándolo fijamente a los ojos ,sus miradas se pierden como si a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido el tiempo, el peligro..Ahora todo esta bien se dice,-mas los gritos de las chicas la vuelven a la realidad

-serenaaaaaaaaaaa...-el enorme zombi sigue atacando, está vez sostiene de el cuello a Amy...-no te permitiremos que lastimes a nuestra princesa...

-¿y que piensan hacer?-lanza a AMY contra la pared...pero antes de que este se estrelle, Taiki la atrapa entre sus brazos...la chica esta tan confundida solo puede preguntarse--queee?-mirando fijamente a Taiki ,es que esto es posible-abrazándose de Taiki fuertemente, después de todo no lo imagine, mi corazón no me ha mentido perdiéndose en la mirada de TAIKI, el cual solamente se sonroja y la deja en un lugar seguro susurrándole en el oído "no te preocupes todo estará bien"

-busca con la mirada a Mina al ver que esta se encuentra a salvo suspira tranquilamente y dice-creyeron que las dejaríamos solas-desde la rama de un enorme árbol-dice Yaten ya mas aliviado--o es que ,quieren solo la diversión para ustedes...-aun con serena entre sus brazos, y con una mirada retadora hacia Darien, cual al ver que esta se encuentra a salvo en los brazos de SEIYA, baja la mirada...sintiendo que algo se oprime el pecho-

lita-no puede ser...-pero si son..."las sailor star lights" dicen al unisonó--¡así es...¡

Darien-se aleja de el lugar mirando constantemente hacia atras,Serena ya no puedo hacer nada, con gran nostalgia **creo que no me necesitas**...-el pequeño cristal comienza a filtrase dentro de el cuerpo de Darién este se aleja de el lugar...de el brazo de Naomi

-Darien ¿que estas haciendo, por que nos has dejado, solas?...¿quien es esa chica, es que ya no amas a Serena?-no...Se repite así misma eso no puede ser, mueve la cabeza como queriendo arrancarse esas ideas de la mente- todo esto debe ser un error...-Rei siente en ese momento que las fuerzas la abandonan, pero no tiene tiempo para soltar el llanto ya que en ese momento la batalla se inicia , nuevamente el zombi ha tomado la iniciativa y esta vez ataca a Mina...el fuerte ataque es interrumpido por Yaten mejor dicho sailor star healer...hazlo ahora sailor moon...

-ya mas repuesta de la impresión, Serena sin perder de vista al zombi, toma el cristal de plata, no esta dispuesta a permitir que siga causando mas daño..-transformándose así en eterna sailor moon libera el poder del cristal y rápidamente surge un resplandor cálido que atrapa al enorme ser el cual cae al suelo convertido en un ser humano...-¿pero es esto posible?,¡si se trata de Kelvin..¡

-el rostro de desconcierto de las chicas no se hace esperar,las dudas carcomen a Amy -¿kelvin? ,¿Pero como el sabia tu identidad?-mientras kelvin yace en los brazos de Lita la cual lo mira con bastante asombro-

**sk**

-lamento dejarte de esta manera, pero es que no me siento bien en este momento, tal vez en otra ocasión pueda compensarte por esto, digo si tu aceptas-le dice realmente apenado a Naomi ,mientras comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza el cual rápidamente comienza a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo

-oh descuida sobreviviré ,ya sabes en donde encontrarme le dice al oído con una sonrisa maliciosa-nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees Endymion,despues de todo esta misión ha salido a pedir de boca, pronto tu nos serás de gran utilidad

Mientras Naomi se aleja ,Darien permanece inmóvil ,sus pensamientos son su peor pesadilla, que ha sido todo eso, siento como si yo hubiese estado sobrando en esta batalla, acaso ese sujeto es mas importante en la vida de Serena que yo...no eso no puede ser, Tokio de cristal es solo nuestro, se repite esas palabras constantemente...esperando creérselas...pues ya nada es seguro para el

Naomi-se desvía en un callejón, toma un pedazo de cristal el cual abre un portal, y de la nada aparece en el extraño palacio se dirige directamente al chico...-¿que es lo que te pasa acaso pretendes arruinarme?

-jajajaja no te divirtió mi trabajo-dice burlonamente, desviando la mirada a una pequeña esfera, sí supieras que no me agrada lo que tu haces, si pudiera yo mismo te destruiría-

-bha no discutiré mas contigo, solo eres un simple peón

x-entra en la habitación...solamente se logra distinguir su silueta e inmediatamente interrumpe-veo que has regresado, ¿ya has dejado el cristal negro donde te indique?

NAOMI-Haciendo reverencia, se acerca a ella-¿oh si mi señora he cumplido al pie de la letra dígame que debo hacer?

x-jajajaja todo va muy bien , querida Sailor moon ,ya pronto, ya pronto la oscuridad invadirá tu corazón y sabrás...lo que es la destrucción-NAOMI retírate ,yo te daré mis indicaciones-dirigiéndose a el chico, lo observa con recelo-¿ no estarás pensando traicionarnos ?,si es así deberías considerar que todo lo que amas me pertenece ahora-señalando ala pequeña esfera de cristal-todo y pronto todo lo que ama sailor moon...jajajajajajaja

NOTA

Bueno ESTE PASA A SER EL DESCENLACE DE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DESPUES DE UNAS CORRECIONES ,como sea aun me falta mucho por mejorar espero hacerlo pronto y hasta luego...bye


	3. revelaciones

**sk**

Ya todo en más calma las chicas están aun en el parque Serena, aún está algo confundida, mientras que poco a poco Kelvin se va recuperando,

Rei sigue sintiendo que algo le oprime el pecho, sólo de pensar que Darien se alejo de el lugar acompañado de la misteriosa chica...-queriendo borrar esa imagen de su mente, busca distraerse sin embargo al mirar el rostro de Serena no puede evitar sentir una enorme ira, ¿por qué Darien...porque lo haces?,¡oh Serena eres tan ingenua¡. No sabes nada, quizá lo mejor es que no lo sepas?

-bueno chicas está comenzando a oscurecer ,no hay nada que podamos averiguar el día de hoy no le veo sentido a permanecer más tiempo en este lugar-mientras mira hacia el cielo ,haciéndose un sin fin de preguntas -después de todo no sabemos,¿ quién es el enemigo, ni que es lo que quiere de nosotras?, todos nuestros enemigos siempre han buscado algo en especifico, ya sea energía la semilla estelar, **pero este pareciera solo atacar por diversión** -oprimiendo los puños en un gesto de impotencia, bajá la mirada sintiendo que ha perdido toda fe en sí misma-

-AMY...dice Taiki sintiéndose impotente de no tener palabras para alentarla,-se acerca a ella toma su mano, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos ,ella levanta el rostro perdiéndose en los ojos de Taiki...ella se sonroja un poco se siente avergonzada no quería que los demás se percataran de su sentir, sin embargo ahora estaba delante de él, dé Taiki el cual la miraba con una gran dulzura ,el cual la sostenía entre sus brazos-tranquilízate, nosotros les ayudaremos ,pronto todo volverá a la normalidad no permitiremos que nada malo les ocurra.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE ME PASO?-interrumpe KELVIN con un fuerte grito, lo cual sin duda hace que Taiki se separe de Amy...esta solo desvía la mirada buscando una respuesta coherente que darle al confundido chico, él cual se había puesto en pie y tambaleándose se dirigía a la mas confundida Serena - ¿en dónde estoy**?.¿ Qué es lo que ha pasado...y Molly**?-pregunta aturdido mientras busca con la mirada y su voz se quiebra al no encontrarla...¿donde está Molly?

-¿queeee MOLLY, estaba contigo?-pregunta la pobre de serena con un gesto de terror en su rostro, eso significa que también está en peligro- piensa mientras un frio escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo ,la angustia que siente es evidente.las chicas guardan silencio, no hay palabras que tranquilicen a Serena, la cual cubre su rostro y se tira a llorar, Seiya se acerca a ella la estrecha entre sus brazos-"bombón tranquilízate, quizás ella está bien...

-es posible que ella haya logrado escapar, ¿por qué no la llamamos , quizas este en su casa ,quien sabe? , , Quizas...-mientras las palabras se le escapan de los labios-,no puedo engañarme a mi misma no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ella haya escapado, bajá la mirada y lentamente comienza a alejarse...buscando una banca en donde sentarse, de repente la necesidad de un apoyo se ha vuelto mas evidente, simplemente siente que las fuerzas la abandonan, ésta tan confundida que no encuentra las palabras para concluir la frase

-Mina dice lita...", quizas solamente kelvin no lo recuerda y el mismo la llevo a casa"-sonriéndole amistosamente, Mina recupera el aliento-es verdad no perdamos la esperanza

-kelvin interrumpe la conversación ,tartamudeando ,tratando de formular las palabras precisas, realmente su rostro se ha deformado por el temor, por la angustia tan inminente de no encontrar a su amada,- ¡hay algo muy extraño en todo esto¡. yo estaba ,yo estaba (**se repite mientras se golpea una y otra vez en el rostro**)- ¡estúpido¡.¿ por qué no pude hacer nada...?¡yo estaba con ella¡;Si en eso una mujer se acerco a nosotros, preguntó algo extraño ...ahora lo recuerdo, ella dijo sailor moon...si sailor moon eso era (mientras el tono de su voz aumenta, convirtiéndose en fuertes gritos)-serena siente que el corazón le va a estallar en cada grito que kelvin da-sailor moon dijo no entendí de que hablaba un enorme resplandor surgió...ahora dijo...serena Tsukino...

-Serena sentía que el corazón le saltaba de el pecho la mirada inculpa dora de kelvin, ella solo tartamudeo que,¿ qué paso des... después?-mientras tragaba saliva para no gritar ,sentía que los había convertido **sin quererlo había convertido a sus amigos en blancos de sus enemigos**-kelvin continuo su relato señalando a serena acusándola directamente

Ha sido culpa tuya, ¡cuando esa mujer supo que te conocíamos ¡...golpeo fuertemente a Molly, yo quise defenderla sin embargo ella era muy poderosa...comenzó a reír a carcajadas...después todo se oscureció solo recuerdo sus ultimas palabras, ella dijo "**no olvides esto jajaja todo esto es obra de sailor moon, si quieres respuestas busca a serena Tsukino"**

Las chicas estaban estupefactas, ¿ qué enemigo haría algo así ?,¿por qué motivo?, más las respuestas que ellas buscaban era evidente que no las encontrarían en Kelvin. Resultaba más que evidente que el enemigo conocía a la perfección todo lo que rodea a sailor moon y que su finalidad era destruirlo, mas ¿ cómo defenderla si aun ignoraban quien era ese o más bien esa mujer?, la infinita alegría que sintieron las chicas al ver a las sailor star había desaparecido de sus rostros la desesperanza invadía sus corazones..

-no hay esperanza ya -murmuro serena cabizbaja-¡quiero respuestas ¡(**le gritaba kelvin con una mirada retadora**) ,¿que sabes tú ?,¿por qué han venido a atacarnos, porque a nosotros?,¿ quién es sailor moon?...¡ dime porque yo mismo voy a matarla¡,¡**si algo le paso a Molly, yo mismo voy a destruirla con mis propias manos**¡,-mientras las lagrimas de impotencia resbalaban por su rostro, pero aun sintiendo una enorme ira hacia sailor moon,** ignorando que aquellas palabras eran puñales que a taladraban el corazón de su querida amiga**, kelvin se acerco a serena y le dijo- "y bien señorita Tsukino ,¡dímele ,dímelo( tomándola de las manos estrujándolas fuertemente...)

-tranquilo amigo, dijo Seiya mientras apartaba a él confundido chico de Serena,estoy seguro de que ella al igual que tu ignora lo que ocurrió ,mientras que le sonríe dulcemente a serena, ¿no crees que esa extraña mujer ,buscaba confundirte más?,¿ **crees que serena sería capaz de ponerlos en peligro**?

Kelvin bajo la mirada avergonzado es verdad señorita Tsukino le pido me disculpe ,yo mismo ,no sé lo que ha pasado...-mientras se aleja lentamente de el lugar-debo descansar un poco quizá estoy demasiado confundido, he sido un torpe por haberle gritado de esa manera, señorita Tsukino **¡por favor discúlpeme**¡

-serena trata de detenerlo mas Seiya la sostiene del brazo haciéndole un giño,es verdad piensa lo mejor es dejarlo ir no puedo hacer nada por el no puedo ni siquiera explicarle que todo lo que ha ocurrido es culpa mía ,cielos** KELVIN TIENE RAZON TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA, Serena baja la mirada sus ojos se han hinchado de tanto llorar...**

-es mejor que vallamos a casa ya veremos mañana ,que sucede ha sido un día muy difícil presiento que aun se avecinan muchos más-dice Lita,alo que todas asientan y poco a poco se van alejando la tarde cae con las siluetas de las sailor scouts...cada vez mas lejanas,Serena permanece delante de la puerta de su casa incapaz de entrar en ella hay tantos temores que atraviesan por su mente

-Seiya se acerca a ella, toma su mano, mientras serena siente que el mundo se ha detenido-"**bombón todo estará bien, confía en mi"-**mientras los chicos yacen a distancia despidiéndose de sus amigas,-la calma ahora solo es temporal debemos estar alertas, aunque estamos muy felices de volver a verlas-dicen mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de las chicas-mañana será otro día, estemos pues listos para lo que viene-agrega Lita...

-luna yace ahora en la puerta de la casa, ha estado observando la escena desde hacía unos segundos, más al ver que las manos de Serena y Seiya siguen entrelazadas, decide intervenir.-serena qué bueno que llegas tu madre ha estado muy preocupada por ti

Esta vez Seiya suelta rápidamente la delicada mano de serena, me ha dado gusto verte de nuevo-serena sonríe tímidamente ,seguiremos viéndonos pregunta ella...

Por supuesto mientras esquiva su mirada -seguiremos viéndonos ,nos veremos mañana...debo irme ,hasta la vista bombón...

por fin se aleja suspira aliviada, esto no me agrada nada puedo ver en sus miradas esa llama, aquélla que vi en aquel entonces, aquélla que no había visto desde entonces, y no me agrada nada, mientras observa a serena quien esta vez se sonroja y permanece de pie contemplando cómo se aleja Seiya-**nos seguiremos viendo sonríe...repitiéndose esas palabras**

Esas palabras piensa Seiya ,que bien sonaron esas palabras, me gusta."Si mi querida bombón seguiremos viéndonos, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo, no sé que pasara ahora con ese ,ese canalla dice impotente, pero **sé que volveré a verte mañana y eso es lo único que me importa".**..-se reúne por fin con los de mas, la noche ha llegado rápidamente...

**sk**

ha oscurecido ya ,¿ cuánto tiempo llevo aquí ?, , quizas horas, qué se yo, no ha dejado de atormentarme ese momento, me siento como un estúpido ,¿**como? no pude defender a Serena, se supone que es mi único deber**, sé supone y sin embargo he fallado, ¿que ha sido todo eso?...no logro entenderlo ¿Serena, dé que me he perdido, tanto tiempo estuve lejos?, tanto has cambiado?

golpea furioso la pared de su habitación, las dudas le a taladran la mente, ¿las dudas realmente?, en ese momento siente que las fuerzas lo abandonan, un resplandor comienza a brotar de su nuca, el dolor comienza a taladrar su cuerpo, se siente vencido y termina por dejarse caer en el sofá...de sus ojos brotan lagrimas, ¿de impotencia , quizas?, o será el dolor que lo a taladra

-¿que está pasando?, qué esta pasándome?...te he perdido, no creo que hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos...tantas-cierra los ojos tratando de evocar la imagen de Serena, buscando un momento un solo momento que lo haga sentir mas seguro, pero por mas que se esfuerza, **sólo aparece ante él la imagen de Serena sostenida por los brazos de Seiya**

una gran ira atraviesa su corazón, más bien invade su corazón, ese sujeto, ¿quien se cree, acaso piensa arrebatarme lo que ya me pertenece, él corazón de mi amada Serena?, he dicho bien mi amada Serena, ella se veía tan feliz en sus brazos, ¿es que hay algo que yo ignoro?

no...-se levanta trabajosamente y se dirige hacia la pequeña repisa en la pared, toma la foto que hay ahí, permanece un momento contemplándola, no es así ella no sería capaz...-acariciando la imagen de Serena y Rini-**nuestro futuro nos espera ella lo sabe bien...respira aliviado...**

nuevamente aparece el intenso dolor, Darien ahora yace de rodillas vencido por el intenso ataque de ese resplandor, poco a poco el cristal incrustado dentro de el comienza a crecer...es eso lo que le provoca aquel dolor...suena el teléfono insistentemente...pero en la posición que esta, más bien en el estado en el que se encuentra es incapaz de contestar...la maquina hace su trabajo

-Darien ,se que estas ahí, escúchame ,no creas que no te vi esta tarde, estabas ahí viste lo que ocurrió y sin embargo nos abandonaste-la voz de Rei va perdiendo soltura, sé quiebra en momentos no puede más contener su llanto**-¿por qué Darien, porque nos dejaste solas en esta pelea?**

-Darien estira sus brazos haciendo un esfuerzo por contestar el telefono,la voz de Rei se escucha cada vez mas lejana, siente que su vista se nubla las fuerzas lo han abandonado,-quisiera decirte, explicarte no es eso...no sé qué fue lo que paso yo...no quería...su respiración es cada vez más lenta mas forzada...

-¿Darien acaso te importa tanto esa chica?, ¿es ella tan especial como para que agás a un lado a Tokio de cristal?,¡contestameeeee¡-las fuerzas han abandonado a la pobre chica le había costado tanto trabajo hacer aquellas preguntas ,**cada pregunta perforaba su corazón acaso ella consiguió lo que nunca podre hacer yo que olvides a serena?**

mas Darien ya no podía escucharla ,yacía en el suelo completamente desmayado...y la voz de Rei era cada vez más lejana, el pequeño cristal estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, pronto Darien ya no sería dueño de sus propios pensamientos

-sintiéndose un poco aliviada Rei colgó la bocina-lo he dicho por fin Darien, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, pero tú no puedes amarme como puedo ser tan egoista,pensar siquiera en ello es como traicionar a Serena ,ella siempre ha sido una niña llorona ¿será por eso que conquisto tu corazón ?,nunca podre ser como ella, **¿por qué Darien, por que no has podido mirarme de la misma manera que te veo yo a ti...?**

las lagrimas discretas resbalan por su rostro, las seca avergonzada sintiendo culpa de aquel amor que no ha podido arrancarse de su corazón todo este tiempo te he amado en silencio, seguiré haciéndolo, tendré que ver cómo te alejas de nosotras como nos dejas por esa otra mujer ¿Cuando Darien cuando podrás ver a este corazón?

**sk**

-todo lo que amas está ahora en mi poder, todo lo que ama Sailor moon,-si supieras cuanto te repudio, los ojos del chico se cristalizan mientras contempla atravez de la ventana la luz de la luna-es un hermoso resplandor, esperó que puedas defender a tu planeta, es pero puedas derrotar a este mal, y no te conviertas en un patético peón como lo soy yo-suspira derrotado...

-Derrotado y solo que patética existencia-me pregunto ¿cómo has podido enamórate de esa mujer?, sí es evidente que no tiene corazón, ¿creíste que podrías conmoverla, convencerla de no destruir tu planeta tu existencia?, aunque te soy sincera te felicito al menos has conseguido seguir con vida jajaja ¿por cuánto tiempo? jajaja, no es importante en realidad ¿o sí?

-cállate Naomi,no estoy con ella por los mismos motivos que tu ,a mi no me mueve tu odio ni tu rencor injustificado, **creó firmemente que dentro de ella existe una mujer dulce admirable llena de compasion ,lo se lo veo**

si en donde en sus actos tan crueles en su perfecto plan para destruir a aquella ,aquella que le dio...-se lleva las manos a la boca, por poco se me escapa el secreto de mi señora deberé de ser más cuidadosa con mis palabras -que importa ya, eres un ingenuo un estúpido que no conseguirá nada mas

-¡que hay de ti crees que sobrevivirás? -ríe irónicamente, en cuanto Edymion este donde ella lo desea, tú ya no le serás útil te convertirás en un zombi e ese será tu destino-mientras se aleja lentamente de ella y antes de cruzar la puerta le dirige una mirada amenazadora-**tu sentencia esta dictada, nada podrá salvarte...**

-jajá eso crees tú pero aun tengo mucho que dar ya lo veras-a veces me das lastima tu el guardián de como dices que se llama tu insignificante planeta?-los ojos de el chico ahora están llenos de furia - calla insolente, no sabes nada...no eres quien para referirte a lo que más he amado

lo que más has amado?, ¿y has dejado que ella lo destruya?, tanto amor le tienes, ella ni siquiera puede verte, eres solo un juguete, uno más como yo...sin embargo aquí estas al igual que yo apoyándola ,sea cual sean tus intenciones estamos atrapados en lo mismo

-el cruza la puerta, nuevamente sus ojos se posan en la luna-, quizas aun hay esperanzas, ella le teme tanto a Sailor moon,quiza ella tiene el poder de detenerla,ese resplandor me da esperanza, ella volverá a ser lo que antes fue...estoy seguro.

**sk**

querida sailor moon pronto muy pronto tu dolor será tan insoportable como el mío...

**flash back**

las cenizas están por todos lados mis gritos se pierden en el silencio ¿Es que nadie puede escucharme? He caminado tanto tiempo, ¿en donde estan,padre, madre?, qué ha pasado aqui?, solo recuerdo que estábamos en el palacio de pronto todo se oscureció...

¿porque me han dejado sola a donde se han ido?, más todo esto no me lleva a ningún lado no hay respuesta para mi...a qui no hay nadie, todos están...todos han...

mis piernas me han fallado...no puedo dar un paso más es que acaso es mejor morir...porque seguir, nadie vendrá a mi...

ng-¡jajajaja te he encontrado por fin primor...¡

nooooooo,sueltame ¿quien eres tu?-estoy aterrada, alguien ayúdeme alguien...estoy sola me han abandonado...

todo se torna negro, a lo lejos las ruinas de lo que antes fue mi hogar, no hay una sola alma aqui,nadie puede escucharme...y alguien viene a golpear mi ya cansado cuerpo...

**fin de flash back**

x-limpia las lagrimas que sin quererlo han escapado de sus ojos, no yo no tengo corazón ,sailor moon, tu eres la culpable t pronto sentirás la soledad que yo senti,te arrepentirás de haber iniciado tu propio fin tu sailor moon has creado tu peor error y yo estaré ahí para verte pagar-arroja un enorme grito mezcla de impotencia ira y dolor...pagaras...aunque eso me cueste la vida

**sk**

esta dormida, fue agotador para ella hacer el viaje de regreso tan pronto, hemos estado afuera mucho tiempo, no pudo esperarnos despierta-dice Taiki mientras mira dulcemente a la princesa kayu y la carga entre sus brazos para llevarla a su recamara

no lo sé chicos creen que todo esto esté bien?-pregunta Yaten con preocupacion ,considero que la princesa no debería estar tanto tiempo sola, a demás de que no es bueno que ella este aquí sola con nosotros ustedes saben ella es...

mujer insinuas,crees que corre algún peligro a nuestro lado -interrumpe Seiya algo molesto-quizá tengas razón pero no podemos dejarla sola..., quizas si ella pudiera estar en compañía de alguien mas...peri quien-se pregunta realmente mortificado

Taiki regresa ya de la recamara al ver la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos, decide intervenir. quizás sea mejor comentárselo a las chicas estoy seguro que ellas nos ayudaran, Amy es muy inteligente quizá se le ocurra una buena solución no lo creen-dice realmente convencido mientras una sonrisa burlona aparece en el rostro de sus ya menos mortificados amigo

Amy no? ¿y por qué no Rei?-o lita dice Seiya con un tonito juguetón...-basta ya no es momento para decir tonterías-dice un ya sonrojado Taiki-o es que quieren que mencione a serena o mina en esto

es verdad no es momento para esta conversación dice Yaten ya un poco incomodado por la mención de la dulce Mina-no es momento,-el ánimo que tenían se pierde tan rápidamente-hay tantas cosas que resolver...

y hasta cuando, hasta cuando resolverán ser felices mis amadas estrellas-interrumpe kayu que sin quererlo había despertado al escuchar la voz de los chicos. yacía de pie detrás de ellos con su mirada dulce y comprensiva-¿hasta cuándo pensaran en ustedes? todo este tiempo se han preocupado por salvar su planeta por protegerme, sin embargo nunca los había visto tan entusiasmados tan alegres como ahooora que conocieron a esas niñas

-princesa lo sentimos no era nuestra intención despertarla ,no haga caso de nuestras bromas tenemos una misión y no vamos a abandonarla.decia un Taiki realmente mortificado por aquellas indiscreciones que habían cometido-estaremos aquí un tiempo pero volveremos a nuestro planeta a donde pertenécenos eso nos está muy claro

Seiya y Yaten estaban vencidos en el sofá con la mirada cabizbaja-realmente lo sentimos princesa, Más ella solo permaneció en silencio. ya veo...con que esa es su misión mas no lo que ordena su corazón mis nobles estrellas...pensó y observándolos ahora con mas dulzura y amor les dijo...y cuanto tiempo permanecerán en este planeta, no es mejor darse prisa...disfrutar las breves momentos de su compañías

-princesa...-estaban desconcertados por la actitud de su princesa

ella comprendía ala perfección sus sentimientos, sabía que el tiempo era oro -deben luchar, por lo que aman...-cruzo la puerta dejándolos solos...con esas palabras en el aire...mas ella no se refería a la pelea que se avecinaba

y es lo que haremos protegeremos a las personas que tanto amamos de este planeta...dijo Taiki alzando un puño extendiéndolo al cielo...Yaten permaneció confundido es eso lo que quiso decir...o es que el tiempo es tan corto y , quizas

es verdad debemos disfrutar los breves momentos tomar fuerza de flaqueza...pelear si...pero también disfrutar esta segunda oportunidad que se presenta para convivir con ellas-dijo Seiya, aunque sus pensamientos eran solo uno pelear si, por el amor de serena, he dudado este tiempo, pero él no la merece, no cuando la ha dejado en peligro...no dejare que se quede con ella con quistare el corazón de mi dulce bombón.

nota...espero ya haber mejorado un poco gracias por su atencion y bueno pronto muy pronto nos volveremos a leer hasta la proxima...bye


	4. declaracion

**Sk**

Llevo ya toda la noche llorando así , es absurdo después de todo…Darien es solo un sueño, un sueño lejano que nunca se materializara…además debería preocuparme por cosas mas importantes y no estar así por un chico que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de verme, solo ha visto ala torpe de Serena , a veces me pregunto ¿Qué ha visto en ella?...será acaso esa dulzura , por mas que lo intente yo no he nacido para ser tan sensible como ella…será acaso eso una maldición…como sea hoy es un nuevo día…

Trabajosamente se levanta…toma el teléfono y marca insistentemente, pero esta vez..No recibe respuesta-sigues sin contestar,¿estaras escondiéndote?,¿estaras con aquella misteriosa mujer?-suspira, sé dirige hacia la ventana, abre las persianas de la habitación-hoy es un nuevo día, no debo olvidar eso…

**Sk**

Valla hace tiempo que no ocurre nada en esta ,ciudad…me resulta sospechosa la presencia que sentí hace poco ,pero no ,no puede ser mi espejo no ha dicho nada ,es extraño todo esta calma es un poco amenazante-los pensamientos de la bella joven son interrumpidos por la voz de un apuesto chico que entra en el comedor

-estas muy callada Michiru ,¿Qué te sucede?-el chico se acerca a ella observándola minuciosamente ,hace una pausa y tras tomar una taza de café agrega-ya veo con que también tú lo has notado…esos sujetos han regresado

-ella hace un silencio , toma asiento en una de las sillas de el comedor, sin perderlo de vista-no solo es eso , estoy segura de que hay algo ,mas-en su rostro se ve preocupación

El joven aquel la ve con ternura-no no lo creo , no has recibido ninguna señal por parte de tu dichoso espejo-sonríe para tranquilizarla –tal vez solo sea…una pequeñez…aunque a decir verdad toda esta calma se me esta haciendo rutina anhelo un poco de acción…

Ella sonríe complacida, -Haruka siempre tan seguro de ti mismo…¿Qué es lo que quieres que te prepare de desayunar-dice poniéndose de pie ya mas tranquila…

En ese momento una mujer aparece ante sus ojos sus ropas están completamente desgarradas aquella mujer se acerca a ellos tambaleándose…sus facciones son casi irreconocibles por los hilos de sangre coagulada que yacen en todo su rostro…

-Setsuna…¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-pregunta asustada mientras se lanza a sostenerla entre sus brazos ,ante los ojos atónitos de ambos…aquella mujer solamente extiende sus brazos , repitiendo desesperadamente-TOKIO DE CRISTAL…todos, corren peligro…-perdiendo así el conocimiento

El chico la toma entre sus brazos…llevándola a la sala recostándola en uno de los sillones-¿Quién pudo hacerte esto?, es evidente que debe ser alguien muy poderoso-rápidamente se encarga de curar las heridas de aquella chica

Aturdida por lo que ha ocurrido, corre al cajón sacando de el un pequeño espejo-¿Qué es todo esto?, acaso tiene que ver con el regreso de esos sujetos? Quiza Haruka tiene razón…tal vez ellos no son de fiar

El espejo…se torna en mil colores en el surge una imagen, es la imagen de una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados…de pronto el espejo se rompe en mil pedazos…derramando hilos de sangre…

Ella grita aterrada-¿Qué te ocurre Michiru?-pregunta el mientras trata de reanimar a la mujer que aun esta desmayada en el sillón-¡demonios tal vez no es suficiente paz después de todo…

Una joven voz interrumpe la escena , aparece en la habitación una jovencita de cabellos negros sus profundos ojos muestran cierta seguridad, su voz suena como una sentencia – la princesa de la luna esta en peligro de muerte…el enemigo ha venido en busca de venganza no hay tiempo que perder…

-Hotaru ¿ de que estas hablando, no hay tal enemigo?-dice el joven indignado-para que sailor plut este en ese estado debe ser muy poderoso , por favor Haruka no quieras fingir que nada ocurre

Se hace un silencio fúnebre en aquella habitación , la calma que precedía se encuentra ahora tan lejana-este es el comienzo de la destrucción-dice aquella chica quien yace ahora junto a Setsuna…-todos estamos en peligro de muerte

**Sk**

Durante todo el día no ha hecho mas que esquivarme eso debería ser suficiente para entender que ella no desea verme ,pero no me rendiré hasta no escucharlo de ella…bombón esta vez estoy completamente decidido a luchar por ti…

La campana de salida suena , las chicas se apresuran a salir de sus salones-Esta decidido el día de hoy nos dedicaremos a buscar a Molly-Serena esboza una gran sonrisa sintiéndose apoyada por parte de sus amigas las cuales han hecho cientos de carteles y están decididas a iniciar la búsqueda

Nosotros también ayudaremos ,la voz de los chicos regresan a Serena a la realidad-he estado todo el día evitando a Seiya dirían que no me entiendo , y es la verdad aunque se que debí decirle lo que siento , también es verdad que yo tengo a Darien y un futuro el cual no debo olvidar…no puedo estar mas cerca de el por que se que no podre evitar sentir en mi los deseos de…decirle que yo

Muy bien ¿Qué les parece si nos dividimos por parejas? Así será mas fácil abarcar mas área…-estoy decidió hay hablare contigo a como de lugar ya 

veras bombón hace tiempo me lo propuse ese tipo no te merece y yo, yo no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados

Seiya tiene razón así que, ¿Qué esperamos démonos prisa? ,obviamente yo iré con Yaten-dijo la muy animosa Mina quien rápidamente formo las parejas para iniciar la búsqueda

-es extraño , nuevamente me ha enviado al buzón , -Rei permanece de pie ,acomplejada –con esta son 30 veces que le marco Darien ¿Qué estará pasando contigo?-oye Rei te parece si tu y lita buscan juntas-la voz de Mina hace que Rei se distraiga de sus pensamientos

**Sk**

Ha amanecido ya…no es mas tarde de lo que creí…¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ,cielos esta tremenda jaqueca nuevamente ,estoy seguro de que sto tiene que ver con aquella mujer…Naomi ,no , no se de donde te conozco…es como si alguien estuviese jugando con mis recuerdos…

Ante los ojos de el confundido chico aparece el portal negro, de el se desprende aquella mujer quien yace sonriendo complacida- valla es un placer verte de nuevo Endymion , creí que para estas alturas estarías ya a mis ordenes, te he subestimado pero no volverá a suceder…

Los ojos de el chico se abren completamente por el asombro que lo invade-esto no es posible ¿tu? , pero como ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió ?- se levanta trabajosamente acercándose a la misteriosa mujer…

-¿Ha sido Naomi , ella te hizo esto?-pregunta acomplejado mientras la toma entre sus brazos-no debes preocuparte nosotros te ayudaremos…-conmovido sus ojos se cristalizan dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas-ahora estas a salvo

-esta paz la recuerdo muy bien , es por ello que he decidido perdonar tu vida , tu y solo tu eres el único que mereces vivir –Ayudarme ¿Quiénes? , pregunta temerosa , su rostro ha cambiado totalmente en el se puede ver una tristeza infinita un profundo amor…

-Sailor moon y las demás por supuesto .contesta el extrañado no debes temer-al escuchar aquel nombre su rostro nuevamente es invadido por un profundo rencor-Sailor moon has dicho…

x-torpe…-ya no es mas aquella mujer compasiva el odio ha terminado por invadir su corazón -¿y a que crees tu que he venido?, ¿a que mas si no a destruirla?, he sido yo quien envió a Naomi…seré yo quien acabe con esa torpe

-has sido tu-desconcertado retrocede-¿que ha ocurrido contigo?...¿por que motivo haces todo esto?-mas ya no recibe respuesta alguna ,en toda la habitación solo surge un resplandor y después solo existe un profundo silencio

**Sk**

De alguna manera nos han dejado solos , será posible acaso una mala juagada de el destino , debería de ir a buscar a Darien debería sin embargo estoy aquí junto a el nuevamente…-¿y bien por donde crees que debemos empezar?

-escucha yo…-¿Por qué has regresado pregunta ella fríamente sin mirarlo a los ojos?-que por que he regresado y todavía lo preguntas, como puedes ser tan indiferente he esperado tanto este momento y tu solo preguntas el por que de mi regreso…tal vez me he equivocado contigo

-Seiya-dice ella, voltea el rostro ,tratando de tomar fuerzas se repite ,debo dejar de verlo ,debo olvidarme de este sentimiento tu no podrás entenderlo , pero no puedo poner en riesgo el futuro de todos , se que s absurdo yo misma no lo entiendo no puedo dejar de verte pero debo hacerlo…

-el se acerca toma la mano de Serena, sin perder de vista sus hermosos ojos azules , sintiendo que con cada palabra se le escapa el corazón su voz se ha quebrado un poco en sus ojos se ve la incertidumbre que lo invade sin embargo esta decidido a poner las cartas sobre la mesa-bombón he cruzado la galaxia he recorrido tantos mundos , pero tu eres la única mujer que me ha hecho sentirme así completamente perdido…

-aquellas palabras la estremecen, tener tan cerca a aquel chico tan apuesto que ahora yace de pie delante de ella, al ver aquellos profundos ojos…no puede evitar sentir que algo dentro de si le grita…díselo dile lo que sientes , esquiva su mirada

-el se acerca aun mas a ella susurra a su oído esta vez su dulce voz la inquieta a morir-bombón me he enamorado de ti como no tienes una idea , se que te dije que no había problema que yo quería que fueras feliz , debes perdonar mi atrevimiento pero no , no podría vivir sin verte un día mas…

Soy culpable de mentirte si te he mentido si me importa y lo que digas ahora puede bien matar a este hombre que ahora yace ante ti rendido…bombón solo te pido me respondas…es mejor que mates en mi las esperanzas que aun albergo a que permitas que yo siga soñando contigo todos los días…

Ella solo permanece petrificada, de ser posible se habrá arrojado a sus brazos con la primera palabra pero no su destino la hace retroceder y ahora ante el ante aquel chico a quien tanto anhelaba siente que las fuerzas la abandonan…sus ojos se han cristalizado de impotencia , daría cualquier cosa por gritar sus sentimientos…pero continua acallándolos…por el bien de Tokio se repite constantemente para no flaquear…esquivando la mirada de aquel chico

Solo dome que no sientes nada por mi y me iré por donde he venido , dime que para ti no he significado nada –sus ojos yacen irritados ha querido contener las lagrimas de desesperación que buscan una salida , se siente frustrado , destrozado – no otra vez , no hay respuesta alguna

-eso es todo este silencio, no necesito mas de esto , bombón he sido un tonto es evidente que tu solamente puedes amar aun solo hombre solo olvida lo que he dicho-se da la vuelta…da unos cuantos pasos esta destrozado mas se esfuerza por disimularlo nuevamente se dirige a ella sonríe comprensivamente-vallamos a buscar a tu amiga

-esta desconcertada no estaba preparada para aquellas palabras no podía entender lo que ocurría pero estaba segura de algo , no permitiría que el se alejara nuevamente de su vida…-Seiya aguarda…

-las lagrimas escapaban de su rostro- no puedo-dijo tímidamente,-te entiendo contesto el no tienes que decirlo si no lo sientes descuida será mejor que nos vallamos-mientras la tomaba de el brazo y comenzaba a dar unos cuantos pasos

Es que no lo entiendes –murmuro ella , sonrojada, se detuvo unos instantes el yacía de pie confundido-¿Qué s lo que no entiendo ¿ ¿Qué no me ama que a quien amas es a Darien?...lo se –dijo con gran melancolía—

No es eso-grito ella…acercándose a el-no puedo dejarte ir de esta manera…-Seiya-titubeo un momento…yo

Al lo lejos solo podían verse sus siluetas acercándose lentamente-Seiya-dijo ella con voz suplicante , no podría estar ya mas sin ti…-se sonrojo un poco pero haciendo a un lado sus temores se lanzo a sus brazos

Una infinita felicidad lo invadía, estaba confundido ,complacido…era correspondido por fin…ambos se miraban fijamente a su alrededor no existía nada mas por un momento Serena dejo de ser presa de el futuro dejo ser dueña de sus pensamientos…sumergiéndose en un profundo amor…

Lentamente sus cuerpos se acercaron cada vez mas…sus labios anhelaban tanto el ansiado beso nada importaba mas que aquel breve momento…

-no puedo ocultarlo mas…de alguna manera yo también me h enamorado de ti como no tienes una idea-shit interrumpió el dulcemente no digas nada mas…mi dulce bombón

Sus labios se acercaron cada vez, más ella temía cerrar los ojos y descubrir que el ya no estaba mas ahí, lo abrazo fuertemente aferrándose a el , al amor que no podía callar mas…suavemente…

De pronto todo se torno en oscuridad…un enorme resplandor surgió de la nada…el la estrecho entre sus brazos protegiéndola delante de ambos yacía la silueta de una joven chica…

¿Molly eres tu?-pregunto confundida, mirando con tristeza a Seiya el anhelado beso tenia que esperar , de alguna manera el destino se interpone entre nosotros estuvo tan cerca…

nota ya se ya se mal muy mal casi era un beso pero pues ni ahblar ya pronto...espero les guste este capi es cortito por que me fallo un poco la inspiracion espero mejorar gracias por leer esta historia y nos estaremos leyendo bye


	5. el futuro incierto

**SK**

Creo que debería de disculparme con ella, soy un imbecil no debí comportarme así con la señorita Tsukino, después de todo ella no es la culpable de nada-Kelvin se daba de golpes arrepentido por su anterior comportamiento, estaba tan concentrado que por poco choca con un semáforo, lo que lo hizo alzar la mirada…descubriendo así que se encontraba a unos pasos de la plaza…-ah –suspiro-he estado caminando tanto tiempo sin dirección, que no me di cuenta de cómo llegue hasta aquí…

Antes de dar se la vuelta escucha la voz de Serena, -valla que suerte he tenido ahí esta, sonríe sin dudarlo cruza rápidamente la calle-espera esa, chica se -detiene justo a media calle concentrado su mirada en la chica que yace a unos pasos de Serena y el chico que la acompaña, en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa-por Dios es Molly la has encontrado…

**Sk**

Tres tonos ya…su rostro esta apunto de estallar en llanto-llevo todo el día marcándote, no entiendo que es lo que pasa, no puedo concentrarme de esta manera no dejo de pensar que algo malo te ha ocurrido-el rostro de la chica tan apesumbrado no deja de impactar a su acompañante

Sabes Rei, creo que llevamos demasiado tiempo caminando en círculos dudo que aquella chica este cerca de aquí, o en cualquier otro lado es evidente que esta en manos enemigas, o tu que crees-dice Lita con bastante seriedad, haciendo un alto total a la búsqueda

-ella solamente suspira, -es verdad en realidad dudo mucho que la encontremos, sin embargo, si esto sirve para que Serena no se sienta culpable seguiremos buscando el tiempo que sea necesario-del celular se escucha la ya fastidiosa voz de el buzón "lo sentimos el numero que usted marco"…-en el rostro de Rei se dibuja una mueca de angustia

-ah ¿no crees que seria mejor ir a buscarlo?-dice mientras la intrigada chica trata de ocultar lo que le esta sucediendo-no no es necesario, no busco a nadie en realidad-Rei por favor deja de fingir que nada te pasa se muy bien que estas mancándole a Darien

-Sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse-no pensé que lo notarias, no es importante ya Lita , será mejor que continuemos buscando

-estamos cerca de su casa no perdemos nada con ir a buscarlo después de todo estoy segura que a Darien no le importara, además alguien debe avisarle todo lo que esta pasando-sonríe haciéndole un guiño a su amiga la cual simplemente responde agradecida .tienes razón.

Sk

Todo esto es tan repentino, no puedo creer que apenas hace unos instantes ella estaba entre mis brazos y ahora esta misteriosa chica estoy seguro de que ese resplandor provino de ella-Seiya sostiene aun entre sus brazos a Serena,la cual estalla en llanto al distinguir de cerca de la chica…

Sus pasos son torpes, sus cabellos completamente enmarañados, su rostro horrorizado muestra una mueca de dolor, se acerca cada vez mas ala pareja, con gran misterio la observan mientras esta por fin se detiene delante de Serena para que esta pueda ver su rostro-¿Sailor moon?-dice con tono de enfado-desde cuando lo eras,-mientras de sus ojos escapan un par de lagrimas-sabes yo siempre creí…-su voz comienza a quebrarse-siempre creí…en ti

Serena solamente la mira confundida se ha soltado de Seiya y trata de acercarse a ella-escúchame Molly, solamente déjame explicarte-explicarme….QUE, que he sido atacada por alguien que ni conozco, por ser amiga de sailor moon…nunca, nunca confiaste en mi…¿Por qué?...¿por que no me lo dijiste?...yo, tú no fuiste capaz de confiar en mi…

Serena estaba perpleja ante aquella chica-tienes que escucharme no quería que estuvieras en peligro-sus ojos rápidamente se cristalizaron trato vanamente de abrazarla pero ella solamente la rechazo lanzándola con gran fuerza –Aléjate de mi Serena Tsukino, aléjate cuanto antes…su voz comenzaba a escucharse cada vez mas grave…

-pero…Molly, juntas podemos solucionar esto-ya no recibo repuesta alguna puesto que un resplandor cubrió el cuerpo de su amiga, tras soltar un desgarrador grito el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a cristalizarse por completo, perdiendo asi su forma humana, ya no era dueña de sus movimientos…alzo su puño para lanzar un temible ataque…

MAREMOTO…DE NEPTUNO-se escucho en ese momento, Serena estaba confundida el ataque paso rozando su rostro ella solo pudo cubrirse, cuando delante de ella aparecieron…Sailor urano,y salior Neptuno-¿Qué estas esperando hazlo ahora-grito sailor Urano?-rápidamente serena libero el poder del cristal de plata en cuestión de minutos Molly estaba…inconsciente

-ante aquel ataque sorpresivo, no tuvo tiempo de nada , ya todo en calma se acerco a Molly sin dejar de ver a Haruka quien sonreía tranquilamente, en forma de reproche se dirijo a ambas chicas- no debieron intervenir Molly pudo salir gravemente herida…-antes de que esta pudiera tomar entre sus brazos a su amiga apareció súbitamente Kelvin

Con que es verdad, tu eres Sailor moon-su mirada mostraba una gran decepción que invadía su alma-déjame, explicarlo…-murmuro Serena avergonzada-el tomo en sus brazos a su amada y alejándose simplemente respondió-no, tu no tienes nada que explicarme, simplemente desaparece de nuestras vidas ¿quieres?...

Antes de que Serena pudiera estallar en llanto, fue interrumpida súbitamente por Haruka-Princesa será mejor que vengas con nosotras ahora mismo-sin esperar respuesta alguna la tomo de el brazo tirando de ella agresivamente-ella replicaba se contorsionaba para safarse de aquellos brazos…Michiru simplemente observaba aquella escena complacida, andando no perdamos tiempo…

Pero Seiya interponiéndose en el camino de estas, rápidamente se enfrento a Haruka-¿Quién demonios te crees?,no te permitiré que la trates de esa manera, bombón esta conmigo yo me encargare de protegerla, ¿te ha quedado claro?-estaba ya delante de Haruka frente a frente, viéndole fijamente a los ojos, con una furia desenfrenada, hacia tiempo que quería enfrentarle, no olvidaba las tantas veces que intervino en sus asuntos y no le importaba solucionar las cosas por medio de los golpes-

Ya basta por favor-se escuchaba la voz suplicante de Serena-crees que puedes detenerme quisiera verte intentarlo dijo retadoramente mientras lanzaba una sonrisa burlona, no pudo decir mas pues el golpe le cayo por sorpresa volviéndole el rostro con gran fuerza…retrocedió unos pasos mientras surgía un hilo de sangre en sus labios-maldito ¿Cómo te atreves?, escúchame bien no permitiré que te acerques a ella, aun si eso significa que debo matarte con mis propias manos…

Serena se había librado de los brazos de Haruka a raíz de aquel golpe hacia lo posible por separarlos, sin embargo la furia que ambos tenían era incontenible- déjalos que resuelvan sus diferencias, como acostumbran será un divertido espectáculo si lo vez de esta manera- la voz de Michiru se escuchaba molesta sin embargo, tomando de el brazo a Serena y alejándola de la pelea añadió- no siempre se puede ver a dos chicos tan apuestos pelear por una chica como tu-en su voz se notaba un poco de ira, le molestaba pensar que esa chica tan sensible y llorona causara tantos problemas pero después de todo su deber era protegerla…

-por que ¿acaso temes que la aleje de tu lado, que acaso también tu la amas?-el rostro de Haruka enrojeció de ira,-estupido tu no sabes nada-repentinamente dejo su posición retadora, dando unos pasos hacia las chicas, tomo aire y repuso-es mi deber proteger a quien será mi futura reina,¿es que no lo sabes aun?, bien-sonrió complacido a mirar la cara de desconcierto de Seiya…

Esta chica a quien ves ahí, esta destinada a convertirse en la futura Neo Reina Serenity de Tokio de cristal-¿eso te dice algo…?-ya veo que no sonrió complacido nuevamente, mientras Serena cubría su rostro-Su destino es desposar a…nuestro señor Endymion-hizo una pausa aquellas palabras no acababan por ser asimiladas por Seiya cuando agrego…

De este futuro matrimonio nacerá una pequeña dama , la cual llevara el nombre de Rini,pero toda esta historia puede resultar aburrida para ti Serena Tsukino ya que tu ya sabes todo esto de antemano o ¿no es asi princesa?- volvió su rostro a Serena quien yacía aun con el rostro cubierto de sus mejillas resbalan lagrimas amargas…

Asi es -repuso Michiru-, y asi debe ser, asi que será mejor que desaparezcas de aquí- mientras se acercaba lentamente a el, y dirigiéndose a Serena –estoy segura que todo esta es solo una faceta princesa se que no querrías poner en riesgo el futuro de todos asi que olvidemos esto y vayamos a casa ¿quieres?

Estaba completamente confundido aquellas palabras, le sonaban tan incrédulas, apenas hace unos segundo estuviste apunto de…y ahora resulta que,-no, no es verdad tal cosa no puede ser cierta y aunque lo fuera no permitiré que me apartes de ella, esas son mentiras que has inventado para separarme de ella pero no te funcionara…

Por que haces todo esto HARUKA, ¿Qué ganas con hacernos tanto daño-suplicaba mientras tomaba de el brazo a Michiru, -habla con el, deben entender…que yo-las lagrimas escapaban por su rostro, pero después de todo la razón termino por entrar en ella su futuro estaba ya destinado no podía, aunque lo deseara estar al lado de el hombre al que amaba…

Sk

-x Ha estado observando la situación desde hace unos momentos, mi señora odio interrumpir su diversión pero desea que haga algo mas permanecía sonriente, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación pensando en sus nuevos actos…

Quizas sea el momento preciso, Sailor moon esta destrozada, las chicas se han separado como lo he planeado, son tan predecibles, y ahora, nada podrá detenerme, es el momento ideal…-si sonrió complacida…encárgate de que este miserable planeta vea por fin el poder de la oscuridad-Naomi salio de la habitación sonriente, deseaba tanto vengarse de aquel mundo al que culpaba de su amargura y su fracaso

-es el momento, madre desearía pudieras ver esto, finalmente me he convertido en la ama y señora de la tierra, aunque por otros medios por supuesto-sus ojos derramaron una delicada lagrima, reponiéndose de aquel momento añadió, no importa pronto podrás verlo…jajaja

El joven misterioso yacía detrás de ella en esos momentos, dirigiéndose lentamente a el retrato que estaba colgado a sus espaldas, interrumpió-sigues con esos planes de venganza, no te das cuenta de que solo estas sembrando tu propia destrucción…esto no te conducirá…-la miraba con un profundo amor lleno de comprensión, a pesar de la indiferencia de ella

X-¿Qué sabes tú?, de la destrucción, yo misma vi como todo lo que amaba desaparecía ante mis ojos y nada pude hacer, ella es la única causante, ella debe pagar-su mirada estaba llena de odio, oprimiendo un botón de la pared apareció ante ellos una enorme capsula de cristal dentro de ella se encontraba Darien completamente inconsciente, ella permaneció observándolo unos segundos-fue maravilloso. Pero ahora todo esto se ha ido no es mas, una realidad…pero juro que me vengare…

-el joven movía la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo, sin embargo, no era capaz de oponerse ala voluntad de aquella mujer, ya que de alguna manera se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, a pesar de que esa misma mujer fuese la misma que destruyo…sus sueños de grandeza…

El momento ha llegado dijo sentenciando así, su nuevo acto…en unos momentos presenciaras el fin de la raza humana,y el nacimiento de una nueva era, el poder…eterno-sonrió complacida-solo sobreviremos los mas poderosos-

El estaba desconcertado-jamás imagine que llegarías a tanto, a pesar de que he presenciado tu poder, por alguna razón confió en el hermoso resplandor de la luna, me he enamorado de ti, por que se que dentro de tu ser se esconde una mujer noble capaz de amar, pero con estos actos…tal vez me he equivocado, talvez…Naomi tiene razón y tu no tienes corazón

Sk

Un enorme portal aparece en el cielo…de este se desprende la silueta de Naomi, sonriendo complacida ante el espectáculo que estaba apunto de presenciar-jajajaja tontos este es el momento tan esperado de mi venganza…jajajaja

Cientos de cristales surgen de todos lugares en cuestión de minutos la ciudad y cada rincón remoto de la tierra se envuelve en una enorme oscuridad…

¿Qué esta sucediendo?-mientras esquiva los minúsculos cristales-Taiki,sera mejor que busquemos un escondite…

La misteriosa voz pareciera provenir de todas partes de la tierra-es el comienzo de su destrucción, si creen tener lo suficiente para enfrentarme los estaré esperando…

AMY,toma aquellas palabras como un reto,rapidamente se transforma en Sailor mercurio y mientras que esquiva los ataques al lado de taiki,busca rápidamente el lugar de donde proviene, la sola idea de localizar al misterioso enemigo de alguna manera le hace sentir una gran adrenalina esta dispuesta a luchar, nada la asusta…

sk

Llevamos ya demasiado tiempo tocando, ¿no crees que es posible que halla salído de viaje o algo asi?-la voz de lita suena suplicante aun asi Rei, no estaba dispuesta a marcharse de aquel lugar sin recibir noticias, de Darien,la extraña voz resuena en todas partes, rápidamente los cristales invaden todo a su alrededor-¿Qué demonios es todo esto, por el poder de Júpiter transformación…-será mejor que volemos esa puerta de una vez

la puerta sale volando, a lo lejos se escuchan cientos de gritos, de pronto un gran silencio-¿ha acabado ya, tan pronto?-no Lita ,estoy segura de que este solo es el comienzo,¡date prisa ¡-mientras cruza rápidamente el pasillo, la sala, por fin ha llegado a la habitación de Darien, busca desesperadamente con la mirada, sus ojos se detiene por fin en la alfombra…el retrato de Serena y Darien yace en el suelo…

Como lo pensé Darien ha sido victima de un ataque-la desesperación invade por completo su ser, tenia esperanza de encontrarlo, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer al verlo?, reclamarle por aquella chica misteriosa, preguntarle se aquella noche había escuchado su mensaje, si por fin el sabia lo que ella sentía por el…mas no, el no estaba en ese lugar, la desesperanza invadía su ser, vencida se dejo caer en el suelo tomando la fotografía en sus manos…

Lita estaba confundida, afuera se había desatado un completo Apocalipsis,y en aquel departamento yacía su amiga, destrozada desconsolada…se acercó a ella tocando su hombro en señal de apoyo-será mejor que salgamos de aquí…debemos ver que esta pasando, debemos buscar a Darien…

Es obvio mientras sollozaba, que el esta en manos del enemigo, debí presentirlo… ¡que tonta he sido ¡-alzo su rostro mientras oprimía el retrato contra su pecho, fijó su mirada en la contestadora el mensaje sigue ahí…pensó, es posible que el no halla contestado, por que ya estaba en manos de el enemigo, sí tienen a Darien…Irán también por Serena-rápidamente se incorporo…podemos atraparle ahí…démonos prisa…

-estaba confundida, pero no era momento para dudar, todos estaban en peligro, sonrió al ver que su amiga había recobrado ya las fuerzas…salieron corriendo de aquel lugar…para encontrar ante sus ojos…solo oscuridad…las calles parecían completamente abandonadas…solo había un lugar con luz…-probablemente ese es el lugar donde se encuentra el enemigo-y ¿Qué esperamos estoy segura que las chicas ya están en camino?...

Sk

la razón había entrado ya en su mente, a pesar de que moría por gritarle al mundo que a quien amaba en realidad era a Seiya, sabia que su destino era otro-no puedo, no puedo renunciar a Tokio de cristal, no puedo hacerle esto a las chicas, a Rini, no me lo perdonaría jamás-lo lamento Seiya, pero ellas tienen razón, todo esto ha sido un error, no se que estaba pensando…espero me comprendas, pero yo ya tengo…-titubeaba, sus ojos buscaban una plegaria, una esperanza…el momento preciso en que alguien le dijera que todo aquello no era real…soltándose de Michiru…se alejo rápidamente de aquel lugar…aquellas palabras le pesaban le dolían tanto…

Princesa…-trato de alcanzarla, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción-¡quiero estar sola¡(grito serena mientras se perdía por entre las calles)-detuvo sus pasos se dirigió entonces a Seiya, el cual no acababa por asimilar aquellas palabras, estaba completamente destrozado, oprimía sus puños, se mordía los labios haciendo un esfuerzo…por no llorar por no dejarse caer…pero sentía que todo por lo que había regresado ya no tenia sentido…

Ya, o vez…te lo he dicho, ella tiene un destino no eres nadie en su vida, así que es mejor que te largues, nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora…Haruka sonreía, estaba completamente satisfecho con el resultado de aquella conversación, miraba a Michiru con cierto recelo, después de todo ese tipo le ponía nervioso, más al ver la forma en que ella lo veía, pero el había ganado…Seiya se marcharía para nunca mas volver, no tenia nada mas que temer…

Ya basta…-la voz resonó en todo el lugar el cual yacía desértico para esos momentos-no es momento para que estén peleando por esas tonterías, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer en estos momentos-la chica se encontraba sostenida por Hotaru, buscaba ansiosamente con la mirada-¿en donde, en donde esta Serena?...-su voz se quebró en esos momentos, su mirada mostraba un gran terror…

Sailor plut,¿te has recuperado ya?,te hemos dicho que nos haríamos cargo no esta bien que estés aquí-le respondió Haruka en tono de reclamo-he dicho en donde esta Serena, ¿acaso la han dejado sola?...

Hotaru, observaba fijamente Seiya,el cual se había dejado caer al suelo, destrozado…confundido-¿Qué destino mas cruel nos aguarda si hemos cerrado las puertas a la esperanza de el amor eterno?, no hay esperanza ya para este planeta solo nos queda esperar el final…de nuestra existencia…-¡que estas diciendo¡, ¿acaso has enloquecido?-Michiru no comprendía el significado de aquellas palabras, mas bien no quería comprenderlo…-he dicho, quienes son ustedes para interponerse en los designios de el amor…creen que por poseer,el poder de los planetas guardianes tienen derecho de…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un ya irreconocible Seiya, quien incorporándose lentamente, entre lagrimas que brotaban de su confundido ser, solo se alejo lentamente de el lugar, sus pasos torpes, su mirada perdida despertaba en Hotaru una especie de compasión-te vas sin antes luchar…

¿tiene caso?,¿luchar por alguien que se ha marchado?, no sin antes destrozar tú corazón, sabia que no tenia ni la mínima esperanza, sin embargo jamás creí que se burlara así de mi…su princesa es libre de jugar con quien quiera…ya no intervendré mas…me voy,¿no es eso lo que tanto querían?...

Será mejor que busquemos a Sailor moon-Haruka sonreía satisfecho pero aquella sonrisa desapareció al ver como le observaban Setsuna y Hotaru-has actuado de una manera reprochable,¿Qué ganabas tú al intervenir en este asunto? (pregunto setsuna indignada)-defender el futuro de Tokio de cristal,¿es eso tan reprochable?

-no habrá futuro, si sigues así,¿no lo entiendes?, si nuestra princesa pierde las esperanzas no habrá futuro para nadie…-dijo hotaru,mientras ambas iniciaban la trabajosa marcha…a lo lejos la silueta de Seiya desaparecia entre la oscuridad…

¿Tanto amor siente por esa chiquilla?, como para desmoronarse de esa manera, acaso hemos cometido un error al separarlos, no es absurdo, -el destino ya ha sido escrito ¿no es así Haruka?-mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, el permanecía con la mirada perdida, varias dudas le invadían ya en ese momento,¿Qué habrá querido decir Hotaru, creí que iban a apoyarme?, ¿acaso ese sujeto es tan importante?...

Sk

¿Por qué, por que lo has hecho?, acaso es tan importante ese futuro, estupido debí darme cuenta, ella no me acepto en un principió, por que realmente debe de amarle, no ella no pudo jugar así conmigo, bombón ¿Por qué has actuado de esa manera?, acaso no sientes nada por mi?...todo este tiempo, todos estos momentos juntos…¿no han significado nada…?

¿Qué debo hacer ahora?, humillarme aun mas ante ti, buscarte nuevamente…para que…no, no se que debo hacer…-Seiya permanece sentado en la orilla de una banqueta alo lejos el escenario de la batalla pinta para una catástrofe…solo hay calles vacías, y desesperanza dentro de su corazón…

sk

perdóname, perdóname donde quiera que estés, realmente…estoy enamorada de ti…pero-lloraba, golpeaba las paredes de los locales vacíos, desesperada-perdonameeee-gritaba en el silencio…mientras sentía que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos…-no pude hacerlo, no pude renunciar a mi destino, perdóname Seiya no era mi intención herirte…perdóname…

Dulces palabras, mas solo son mentiras que emanan de tus labios…no mereces el perdón de nadie…-los ojos de Serena se abrieron enormemente, estaba asombrada asustada…-¿Quién, quien eres?

¿Realmente quieres saberlo, querías estar sola, ahora lo estas?,¿ que se siente Serena Tsukino?,ver que todo lo que amas, esta siendo destruido...-la misteriosa mujer se acerco lentamente, ante los ojos de Serena se revelaba la verdad de su enemigo…

¡Tú ¡,exclamo confundida, las fuerzas terminaron por abandonarla….


	6. mi enemigo tu

Sus ojos se abrieron exorbitantemente, ante ella se encontraba aquella mujer, no en realidad no rebasaba su edad tenia si acaso unos 16 años, su tez era fina el color de su piel era tan blanco como la nieve, aquéllos enormes ojos de color rosado la miraban con un profundo odió, sus cabellos largos cubrían su cintura, tenia un peinado muy singular, completamente parecido a el suyo...

Tartamudeaba, realmente estaba sorprendida, no entendía lo que ocurría...-¿Qué es lo que le paso a tu cabello...es completamente negro?... ¿que fue lo que te ocurrió?-pregunto por fin tomando aire, tratando de acercarse a ella por todos los medios...

¿Qué es lo que me paso?, ¿acaso no te gusta?...he cambiado tanto Serena torpe...-ella sonreía complacida estaba feliz de la impresión que le había ocasinado, por fin sus planes daban frutos...-es muy sencillo de explicarlo, mas no querrás perderte la sorpresa que te tengo reservada...

¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?, no es posible que tu...-comprendió en ese momento, la verdad-tu eres quien ha ocasionado todo esto...¿porque?-pregunto completamente destrozada, le dolía en el alma comprender la realidad...

Mas ya no recibió respuesta-será mejor que vengas conmigo, no intentes poner resistencia, pues estoy segura que DARIEN lo resentirá mucho-dijo fríamente mientras abría un enorme portal...

Sk

Esta ya anocheciendo, no es solo esta oscuridad que me confunde, oscuridad...no esto no es solo en mi alma, ha comenzado ya aquello por lo que hemos regresado, el enemigo ha atacado, la princesa de la luna esta en peligro, y yo aun no comprendo, ¿Por qué esta sucediendo todo esto?

La sola idea de que ella le pertenece a otro, me destroza el alma, ¿Por qué no has podido amarme?, no realmente no es eso lo que me duele, es mas bien por que...¿por que tiene que ser ese sujeto?...estoy seguro de que el no te merece...¿por que no has podido amarme?...yo me conformo solo con ser parte de tu vida...pero tu destino es mucho mayor...no merezco ni siquiera soñar con que me recuerdes el día de mañana...

-se incorpora, fatigado, con gran nostalgia echa un ultimo vistazo a todo el lugar, las tinieblas invaden tanto la ciudad como a su corazón, es victima de un profundo dolor, mas ya no esta dispuesto a seguir sufriendo por algo así...ha tomado una decisión-en cuanto esto termine me iré de aquí...

Figther...he estado buscándolos, es momento de entrar en acción-kayuu yace detrás de el, he recorrido la ciudad desde que inicio el ataque,- y ahora tenemos que tomar parte en esta batalla-mas no recibe respuesta el yace perdido hundido en sus pensamientos

-princesa no es correcto que se arriesgue de esta manera después de todo este no es nuestro planeta quizás Yaten y Taiki tienen razón, no debería ponerme así por esa niña, estoy listo para partir en cuanto usted lo indique-dijo firmemente mientras se arrodillaba ante ella

Estaba sorprendida de aquella reacción, después de todo deseaba tanto recuperarle pero jamás imagino que seria de esa forma tan repentina, al verle a los ojos no podía evitar sentir el dolor que le invadía –Figther…-mas no encontró las palabras para consolarle…un silencio enorme se hizo entre los dos, el no estaba dispuesto a contarle lo que le sucedía, ella no era capaz de preguntarle aun que lo presentía…tenia que ver con ella…serena tsukino…

Sk

Lleva ya un buen recorrido a pesar de sus heridas no se ha dado por vencida, la admiro tanto, aunque este silencio me es molesto. No entiendo ¿Por qué ha tomado esa actitud para con nosotras?... ¿tanto le ha molestado lo que ha ocurrido con ese sujeto?, apenas nos dirige una mirada…-Plut…-titubeo al momento de preguntar, después de todo era evidente que aun estaba molesta-¿puedes contarnos que es lo que te ocurrió?...yo, bueno

-Escucha-su tono era de regaño-no se por donde comenzar, estaba en mi posición, protegiendo la puerta del tiempo, de pronto un enorme resplandor surgió, no recuerdo mas, solo se que tuve una visión, todo será destruido…y ustedes son las culpables de que hallamos perdido a la princesa…pero no es momento para discutir eso…la prioridad es llegar cuanto antes…

Un fuerte grito se escucho…-ah…-después un gran silencio-es ella… ¿de donde ha venido?...de prisa-sentía que e corazón le saltaba del pecho presentía el peligro, no le agradaba de el todo pero no era su intención que algo malo le ocurriera, sus pasos se hicieron cada vez mas veloces, no noto el momento en que comenzó a correr…solo tenia un pensamiento…-princesa…

Ante los ojos de sailor urano, se encontraba…por fin aquella misteriosa mujer…poco a poco fueron integrándose las demás…sailor mercurio,sailor Venus,sailor Júpiter ,sailor Marte, sailor maker, sailor healer, sailor neptuno, sailor plut, sailor saturno…

x- solamente echo un largo vistazo, jajá veo que todas están aquí… ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?..no importa, he estado esperándolas…tengo una sorpresa para todas ustedes…dando unos paso hacia donde estaban las sailors…las cuales estaban intrigadas y fatigadas por el recorrido que acababan de hacer…

Ante ellas apareció nuevamente un enorme portal, detrás de x,se encontraba Serena completamente inconsciente dentro de un cristal negro, decepcionada se dirigió a las demás- es un lástima, que no puedas presenciar este momento…dándose la vuelta lentamente hacia las chicas…quienes esperaban a la expectativa…

¿Quién demonios eres tu, no permitiremos que dañes a la princesa de la luna ella es…-le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero sin duda le había tomado aprecio a aquella singular jovencita tan llena de energías…y que ahora se encontraba atrapada-es una persona muy especial para nosotras, finalizo Maker

El rostro de horror no se hizo esperar ante las demás chicas al descubrir por fin a su enemiga, termino de darse vuelta, complacida de el resultado de aquella revelación…las chicas estaban tan confundidas que abandonaron toda intención de combatir…Sailor plut se dejo caer de rodillas vencida no por sus heridas, no por su fatiga si no por su gran decepción…-¡tu, pequeña Dama…¡

Esto no puede ser…-haruka siendo siempre una persona tan decidida…se encontraba destrozada, confundida, por primera vez en su vida no sabia que acción tomar, no sabia que hacer…- hemos luchado tanto por defender el futuro y a ti…y ahora tu has venido a destruirnos…no es posible…

-¿pero que demonios?...-healer se dirigió a Venus, también ella estaba destrozada se dejo caer…sus pensamientos la invadían con recuerdos, no podía imaginar que aquella dulce niña, seria ahora quien estuviese causando tanta dolor, healer la sostuvo entre sus brazos-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?...¿quien demonios es esa chica…¿Por qué han reaccionado de esa manera?

-no perdamos el tiempo, hemos venido combatir y eso es lo que haremos-maker se dirigió a ella dispuesta a atacar, pero Amy se coloco delante de ella impidiendo que ella pudiera atacar-no lo hagas dijo-mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…no te atrevas a atacarla… ¡por favor¡-suplico…

Jaja realmente son tan predecibles, no se atreverán a atacarme, no las culpo, sin embargo deben saber que yo no pienso tentarme el corazón…-sus enormes ojos llenos de odio se abrieron de par en par, lanzo un feroz ataque… en cuestión de segundos todas estaban en el suelo malheridas, cruzó el portal deteniéndose solo unos segundos, dirigiéndole a maker y healer-no se quienes sean ustedes es curioso, no tengo ninguna información de su existencia , no se metan en esto y es posible que perdone sus miserables vidas…-desapareció entonces llevando consigo a Serena…

Rini-sollozaba completamente confundida-¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido?...¿por que has venido a atacarnos…? Eres tu el mal que tanto hemos temido…no logro entenderlo…no seria capaz de alzar mi puño contra ti…aunque eso ponga en riesgo mi vida

Sailor saturno, no lo entiendes…ella no es mas, nuestra pequeña dama-dijo mientras de sus ojos dos pequeñas gotas cristalinas se escapaban, estaba tan cansada, que fue lo ultimo que dijo quedando inconsciente…

Plut, saturno… ¿es acaso esto una pesadilla…?no lo es-dijo amargamente…-de lo contrario no sentiría este dolor…es la decepción, es tan poderosa, jamás imagine…que ella podría ser nuestra enemiga…

Debió ocurrirle algo…solo así melo explico-respondió neptuno-Urano no deberías sentirte así…será mejor que continuemos nuestra misión…

No, no podemos atacarla interrumpió sailor mercurio, después de todo ella…es

Muy especial para nosotros-continúo Lita…

Estaban confundidas y esa conversación no les decía nada, con su carácter agresivo como siempre healer se incorporo rápidamente, le molestaba aquella actitud de las demás chicas, le sorprendía que incluso sus archirivales se encontraran así lamentándose,¿en donde estaba aquella actitud retadora de la que siempre habían hecho gala?, mas no estaba ahí para cuestionárse, le había costado tanto admitir lo que sentía por esa niña un gran aprecio…y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que alguien le dañase…después de todo ahora eran amigas…

¿Díganme, piensan seguir aquí lamentadose, ignoro quien sea? ignoro sus motivos, pero por mi parte no dejare que se salga con la suya, no me importa si ello implique enfrentarme a ustedes, estoy aquí para proteger a la princesa de la luna y eso es lo que haré…

Aquellas palabras las habían devuelto a al realidad, no era momento para lamentarse, tenían una misión no importa quien fuese el enemigo…se levantaron pues…aun con su espíritu abatido y cientos de dudas…pero no era tiempo para preguntarse sino para actuar…

Sk

Abrió poco a poco los ojos…todo su ser le dolía…pero mas le pesaba el alma…dio un vistazo a el lugar sus ojos se detuvieron ante Darien el cual yacía dentro de una capsula de cristal, con gran dolor lanzo un grito desesperado-RINIIIII…-pero en aquel enorme lugar no recibió respuesta alguna…entre sollozos, se preguntaba el ¿Por qué de todo aquello?...por su mente atravesó en ese momento el…Seiya, mas rápidamente se lo arranco de el pensamiento no es momento se dijo…

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ella, -sabes…estoy aburrida…siempre es lo mismo contigo…no haces mas que ponerte a llorar, es cansado, me pregunto…¿Quiénes son esas chicas…?, nunca las mencionaste…de igual forma si se atreven a intervenir…morirán…

¿Por qué?-sollozo -¿Por qué haces esto?...no lo entiendo…Rini podemos…resolverlo juntas…

Calla dijo, lanzando el cristal con una enorme fuerza…el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos liberándole así…-¿es acaso que no lo vez…eres una torpe, débil…no yo no puedo ser hija tuya…eres una cobarde…eso es lo que nos ha llevado hasta aquí…¿quieres saber lo que ocurrió?...solamente puedo decirte que ha sido culpa tuya…

-¿si es mi culpa por que has venido a destruir a todos?-sollozo- lanza tu furia contra mi, déjalos en paz, te lo suplico-los ojos de Serena la miraban suplicantes, su rostro estaba cortado por los pedazos de cristal que habían brotado de aquel choque…hilos de sangre le cubrieron rápidamente el rostro y sus ropas yacían destrozadas…

No lo haré tendrás que pelear…si quieres salvarles…PERO TU ERES UNA Cobardeé no lo harás…y los condenaras a muerte…

No seria capaz de lastimarte, por que te quiero Rini debes de volver a ser tu, tu no eres mala, estoy segura-antes de que terminara la oración recibió un fuerte golpe departe de ella, la veía con desprecio…como si se tratase de un insecto aul cual hay que exterminar-¿Puedes verlo ahora?…eres una cobarde…tus tontas palabras no funcionaran… ¿Cuándo lo comprenderás?...no tu nunca lo entenderas... eso es lo que ha ocasionado todo, he venido a destruirte…pero aun no es el momento ya lo veras todo a su tiempo…

Esta herida…esta confundida,destrozada,su cuerpo ha sido cortado en varias partes por aquel cristal, pero su espíritu abatido es lo que mas le duele-yo que he sacrificado a Seiya por ti y ahora tu…has venido a destruirme..Oh cruel destino que te burlas de mi…no es justo todo esto, quizás debí decirle que lo amo…ahora no se si volveré a verlo…quizas tengas razon...no soy capaz de luchar por lo que amo...

Sk

Llevan ya rato…en una marcha silenciosa sus pensamientos les agobian…no pueden asimilar lo que ha ocurrido y sin duda temen mas por sus vidas que por su futuro incierto…tras de ellas las calles solitarias,el cielo ha oscurecido totalmete...y un silencio aterrador invade todo el lugar...sus siluetas abatidas...es lo unico que se puede distinguir,no podria diferenciarse la noche de el dia...y en medio de su confusion solo les invade un pensamiento...Serena...

nota

bueno pues he aquí otro espantoso capitulo jeje se que esta medio raro quiza me ha fallado un poco la inspiración espero sea de su agrado y proto sabran el por que de este ataque tan agresivo por parte de la niñita esta Rini…

Gracias por su atención…espero les guste y si no pues me digan que no les gusto para ver que puedo hacer para cambiarlo…muchas gracias nuevamente y espero sigamos en contacto,les envio un saludo y espero nos estemos leyendo pronto bye...

Hasta pronto bye


	7. recuerdos

Sk

Se ha marchado ya, no he notado cuanto tiempo ha pasado…todo esto es tan confuso…mas no debería estar aquí, debí acompañarle, debí dejar de lamentarme hace tiempo, ¿Cuánto ha pasado?, quizá una hora en este momento me cuesta trabajo disminuir la distancia…sin embargo, no es eso lo que desea mi corazón, no podría verle nuevamente después de todo lo que ha ocurrido…pero no puedo continuar aquí…solo…no ella me necesita, y aunque se que no podre ser parte de su vida, no me perdonaría si algo malo le ocurre…

Toma su broche de transformación, su mirada cristalina ha desaparecido, con gran entereza se levanta, un leve resplandor surge a su alrededor…y rápidamente se dirige a su destino, no quiere pensar, le duele recordarla, solo quiere terminar con esa batalla pronto…trata de desviar sus pensamientos…mientras que en el cielo…la luz de la luna trata de abrirse paso entre las penumbras…-es tansolo esta confusion lo que ne tiene asi debe serlo...poder de lucha estelar-y sailor figther sale al campo de batalla

Sk

Hemos llegado ya…están extraño…aquí no hay entrada-delante de Amy se encuentra el enorme palacio de cristal negro, busca desesperadamente a través de su conmutador, pero la respuesta siempre es la misma-nada…no hay forma de entrar…

Debe de haberla, golpea desesperadamente aquella enorme construcción-golpe tras golpe, la desesperación se ve en su rostro-todo esto debe de ser una pesadilla…Rini-solloza evocando aquellos momentos en que solía prepárale unos deliciosos pasteles-no puede ser cierto, debe ser una trampa, una broma cruel de el destino…

Llevan rato recorriendo el lugar por los alrededores, sin embargo, no han encontrado lo que tanto han buscado, se siente tan confundida ahora, siempre ha sido quien tiene la iniciativa pero está vez realmente no tiene idea…de por donde comenzar, todo es tan incierto ahora, y le resulta sumamente frustrante no saber que hacer, termina por detenerse al lado de Maker…

Sucede algo-pregunta mientras le recorre con la mirada-me sorprende de ti Sailor Urano, en tu rostro puedo ver un gran terror, ¿es tan poderosa esa chica…? es tan imponente su poder?…jamás imagine verte así-su tono es algo de burla, pero detrás de sus palabras se esconde un poco de ansiedad, debe ser algo demasiado fuerte como para poner así a Haruka…piensa detenidamente…

Es algo que no podrías entender aunque me tomase la molestia de explicártelo, no temo por mi vida si es eso lo que tratas de insinuar, se que saldremos victoriosas, siempre sucede…no es eso lo que me preocupa…no tengo que darte explicaciones-termina la conversación y aunque trata de sonar decidida, su rostro pálido le delata.

Setsuna no puede mas, termina por dejarse caer de rodillas, realmente no se había recuperado por completo al recibir aquel ataque sus heridas nuevamente se habían abierto, ya no puede seguir mas, Hotaru esta ala vez cansada, ha tenido que servirle de apoyo todo el transcurso, pero ahora ambas parecen ya no dar mas-chicas-su voz suena débil-lo lamento, pero sinceramente yo…

Sailor Venus quien la ha estado observando ya tiempo atrás comprende ala perfección lo que ocurre y no la deja proseguir, se acerca a ella cálidamente-no te preocupes podrás alcanzarnos en cuanto te recuperes nosotras nos haremos cargo-le sonríe dulcemente, aunque aquella breve sonrisa desaparece rápidamente de su rostro…

Delante de ellas aparece…Naomi-veo que han sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí, me satisface verles…será un honor acabar con unas tan poderosas guerreras como las ha descrito mi señora-ríe plácidamente, se había entretenido tanto sembrando el caos y la destrucción y ahora tenia la oportunidad de combatir contra aquellas asustadas…chicas, o al menos esa era la impresión que le ocasionaba…

-es esa mujer-su mirada se lleno de ira al verla nuevamente, no olvidaba que ella acompañaba a Darien el ultimo día que supo de el…y sin duda estaba segura de que tenia algo que ver con su desaparición-¿Quién demonios eres?... ¿en donde esta Darien?

-tu debes de ser…Rei Hino, ¿no es así?-sonrío satisfecha al ver la expresión en su rostro-no debes preocuparte por Endymion…es evidente que el estará bien, mi señora ha ordenado estrictamente que no se le dañe, mas bien deberías temer por tu miserable vida…

-lleva rato mirándole, la imagen le atraviesa por la mente constantemente, está segura de haberle visto antes, y finalmente logra recordarle-Naomi Kaede… ¿no es así?, eres tú aquella miserable actriz que desapareció de los escenarios, solo dos semanas después de su debut…

-el rostro se le enciende de furia-no es así…nadie supo apreciar mi talento, calla miserable

-Estas mas delgada, pálida…es verdad entonces, desapareciste de los escenarios por tus problemas con las drogas no es así, es una lástima que una mujer tan joven como tú halla caído tan…-no pudo terminara aquella frase, pues Naomi enloquecida de ira había lanzado un poderoso ataque…

-Naomi Kaede…-suspiro Sailor Venus, he escuchado tanto de ti…es una lastima lo que ha ocurrido contigo, esquivo rápidamente el ataque…Healer, se interpuso entre ambas-

-No quiero tú lastima, no quiero la lastima de nadie…solo quiero-suspiro, solo quiero destruirlos a todos…

-Debiste sufrir demasiado, leí tu biografía, tu juventud fue muy complicada, no ha sido culpa tuya, te entiendo-Amy interrumpió en ese momento-he encontrado la entrada de prisa chicas…

-No irán a ningún lado…me entienden, yo misma acabare con ustedes-dando un fuerte grito, oprime contra si su brazalete el cual libera una enorme energía, envolviéndole en un enorme cristal, su cuerpo comienza a adquirir dimensiones grotescas…poco a poco pierde forma humana de aquella hermosa chica solo queda el recuerdo…

**Sk**

Abre los ojos por fin, todo le resulta extremadamente extraño, trata de moverse pero el solo pensarlo le ocasiona un enorme dolor, sus ojos apenas logran acostumbrase a la oscuridad de aquel lugar, delante de el solo logra ver, enormes paredes de cristal, le es difícil distinguir mas allá de sus manos, sin embargo, por fin logra ver delante de si…una silueta borrosa…aquel largo y sedoso cabello le resulta familiar…

Serena, ¿Qué ha pasado?, en donde estoy?...-un dolor le invade…y como un golpe repentino, los recuerdos regresan a su mente…Rini, yo estaba con ella, había algo extraño en su ser…-le cuesta trabajo recordar-todo se obscureció aquellas palabras resuenan en su mente

**F BACK**

RINI-torpe…-ya no es mas aquella mujer compasiva el odio ha terminado por invadir su corazón -¿y a que crees tu que he venido?, ¿a que mas si no a destruirla?, he sido yo quien envió a Naomi…seré yo quien acabe con esa torpe

-has sido tu-desconcertado retrocede-¿que ha ocurrido contigo?... ¿por que motivo haces todo esto?-mas ya no recibe respuesta alguna, en toda la habitación solo surge un resplandor y después solo existe un profundo silencio…

FIN F BACK

-Has sido tú –suspira realmente esta dolido aquel repentino cambio en ella a quien siempre vio como una dulce niñita inofensiva y ahora era ella quien estaba ocasionándole semejante dolor…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Serena, la cual cada vez se encontraba mas débil…le dolía verla así, le dolía en el alma no poder hacer nada por ella…si embargo se encontraba atrapado en ese enorme cristal convirtiéndose así en un mudo espectador…

Ya basta…detente por favor… nada ganas haciendo tanto daño, estoy segura…de que podremos solucinarlo, ¿Por qué te resistes a escucharme?, Rini…mi pequeña…Rini-sollozaba completamente destrozada, se arrastraba para poder acercarse a ella había intentado un sinfín de veces ponerse en pie, pero sus varias heridas, le impedían hacerlo…

Rini le veía, complacida…cuando estaba por acercarse a ella bastaba simplemente darle una patada para regresarle a el inicio, ese juego realmente le divertía- sigue así quiero verte así humillada, arrastrándote ante mi…¿Quién es ahora la todo poderosa?...sin duda alguna soy yo…jajaja

Podía continuar así por varias horas de no ser interrumpida por el apuesto chico que le seguía a todos lados-mi señora-cubrió su rostro al ver tal espectáculo el rostro de Serena era ya casi irreconocible ante los hilos de sangre que le cubrían y por tanta patada de ella su rostro comenzaba a hincharse, sus labios se habían partido ya, de aquella tierna chica solo quedaba su mirada…

Mirada que no podía quitar de su pensamiento, es verdad no le conocía, pero no podía evitar sentir compasión hacia ella ante su dolor se sentía impotente, hubiera querido poder ayudarle, aquella mirada suplicante le removía lo mas profundo de su ser, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo…por desviar su rostro-mi señora…las chicas están…afuera…han llegado ya, Naomi se esta haciendo cargo de ellas…y yo

Heliot, te he dicho que no me interrumpas-grito furiosa, pero después una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, he estado pensándolo y creo que será mejor que ellas también presencien mi acto final, será fantástico, me imagino sus rostros…si-sonríe cual niño pequeño que recibiera un juguete nuevo-he cambiado de opinión…quiero que las traigas ante mi…

Permanece inmóvil…aquellos ojos suplicantes no dejan de atormentarle, creí estar preparado para eso pero, no en el fondo de su ser…seguía ahí una esperanza, creía en el poder de aquella chica…quería creer en ella, pero ahora el resplandor de la luna yacía ante el…vencido, toda esperanza que tenia moría en ese momento-en realidad mi señora no tiene corazón…

Sigues ahí, té he dicho que quiero que las traigas ante mi, no aguarda-dirigió una mirada hacia Serena,-yo misma lo hare, encárgate de esta…-mientras la recorría lentamente con desprecio…quiero que la lleves a el centro de el palacio, después de todo la princesa de la luna merece morir como tal…

Serena apenas podía sostenerse yacía de rodillas, su mirada cristalina sus ropas destrozadas, no era el dolor físico lo que le tenia abatida era solo que en unos instantes todo su futuro le había vuelto la espalda, no lograba entenderlo…no quería creerlo, estaba sola, herida…confundida…y lo que mas lamentaba era no haber dicho lo que sentía…

Rini salió de aquella habitación…dirigiéndose así a un pequeño portal…estaba encantada con los resultados de su ataque, aunque no pudo evitar echar un ultimo vistazo a Serena…el verla en ese estado, sin duda le producía un sentimiento amargo en todo su ser-sigues siendo tan débil…tus lagrimas serán tu tumba-esas ultimas palabras se escucharon como un lamento…en el fondo seria posible que todo aquello le doliera-no no me importa lo que te suceda…ahora es mi destino y no el tuyo…-sonrió queriendo sonar convencida…

**Sk**

Afuera se ha desatado una batalla, las chicas son hábiles al pelear, tiene la ley de la ventaja o al menos eso creen delante de ellas aparece un sinfín de zombis…seres humanos victimas de Naomi

Hagamos esto mas parejo quieren-sonríe complacida, las chicas están comenzando a fatigarse…llevan ya rato peleando, pero sin Serena de su lado no hay quien neutralicé a los zombis es una pelea sin fin…

Por mas que se han esforzado por proteger ala ya fatigada Setsuna, todos sus esfuerzos son en vano-Sailor Uranos,Sailor Neptuno…por favor no se preocupen por mi…solo dedíquense a seguir adelante…

Todos sus esfuerzos son en vano no ha podido alcanzarle como le gustaría poder golpearle, siente una profunda ira hacia aquella chica…pelea fieramente deseando tener la oportunidad de enfrentarle-mándala ardiente…-Rei solo tiene una idea en su pensamiento encontrar a Darien

Esto no parece tener fin si seguimos así…estoy segura que no podremos hacer nada para rescatar a Serena…-exhala esta cansada el trabajo físico no es lo suyo y aunque Maker le ayuda demasiado como apoyo…sus fuerzas poco a poco se agotan

Vamos Sailor Marte, vamos mercurio en donde están esos ánimos-dice Lita, mientras lanza uno que otro ataque-estamos rodeadas, pero recuerden que todo esto lo hacemos por Serena-dice Venus…

Healer, esta cansada…pelea ala par de Sailor Saturno…esta impresionada de su sorprendente poder, sin embargo la desesperanza le invade rápidamente-jamás creí que lo diría pero realmente la necesitamos…necesitamos a Sailor moon…

-es absurdo ustedes unas poderosas guerreras, dependen de una niña llorona y torpe como lo es Serena tsukino, permítanme reírme un poco, ¿Qué ayuda podría brindarles?, solo se pondrá a llora y suplicar ¿no pueden hacerlo ustedes?, les daré una oportunidad imploren por sus vidas y tal vez yo considere…dejarlas vivir…

Calla infeliz, no tienes idea de lo importante que es ella, no es su fuerza física…es la fuerza de su espíritu de su corazón tan dulce tan lleno de compasión… ¿pero que podrás saber tú de todo eso?-defendía indignada a aquella chica ala que anteriormente siempre califico como débil, pero ahora le era obvio…aquella chica poseía un gran poder ahora podía entenderlo…Healer estaba convencida de eso…

Estaban sorprendidas…pero ellas lo sentía igual, no había otra forma de describir lo importante que era para ellas esa chiquilla miedosa, por un instante miro a Healer, como una compañera, ambas compartían ahora el mismo pensamiento, hacia serena ambas aunque fuesen tan diferentes…ahora peleaban del mismo lado…Sailor Urano…estaba complacida de pelar a su lado…

Nuevamente los zombis atacaron ferozmente, esta vez…habían incrementado su poder eran tantos y venían de todas partes…no pudieron mas que retroceder cubriéndose…no podían atacar…estaban cansadas, y no tenia caso que lo hiciera, pues aquello no tenia fin…

No se rindan…mis guerreras, no se rindan poderosas Sailors, no es momento para titubear…-cientos de mariposas cubrieron el lugar…una cálida sensación les invadió…

¿Qué es este poder?, se parece tanto a ella, ala calidez que sentimos cuando esta a nuestro lado…-cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por es calidez por esa refrescante paz que invadía su ser, se parece tanto, exclamo Setsuna sintiéndose…relajada…recuperándose lentamente de sus heridas.

Princesa-había estado tan concentrada que se había olvidado de su presencia, que torpe soy -se culpaba en medio de todo esto me he olvidado de mi princesa, rápidamente le busco con la mirada se encontraba de pie a unos pasos de la batalla lucia tan imponente tan segura todos sus temores se esfumaron rápidamente, ahora estoy convencida, obtendremos la victoria-princesa que bueno que esta aquí…

Healer, sonrio al igual que Maker, sin embargo, no dejaba de buscar con la mirada-¿ha venido sola?...pero es que entonces…-un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, no solo se habían olvidado de la princesa, sino que también…recordó tenia mucho que no veía a Seiya-¿en donde esta figther?...-titubeo…no verle por ningún lado le hizo reaccionar…es posible que el este en peligro…

Seiya,su rostro palideció al igual que el de Healer, ¿en donde estas hermano?...-pareciera que Kayuu podía leer sus pensamientos, rápidamente intervino tranquilizándoles-no deben preocuparse por el , esta bien viene en camino, solo…es solo que-sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, podía sentir la amargura que invadía el corazón de Seiya, desde donde ella se encontraba sabia que el estaba pasando por un mal momento pero no quería preocuparles por ello-solo que se ha retrasado eso es todo…

Naomi veía la escena estupefacta, de la nada todos sus zombi es cayeron al suelo, convirtiéndose nuevamente en seres humanos-¿Quién demonios es esta mujer, por que posee tanto poder?...-retrocedió repentinamente toda su ventaja se había esfumado…

**Sk**

Sin saber como se encontraba entre los brazos de aquel apuesto chico, era mas o menos de la edad de Rini no tendría si no unos 16 o 17 años, sus facciones eran suaves delicadas, sus ojos eran grandes hermosos, jamás había visto algo así…estaban tan llenos de compasión…de amor-¿Cómo es que una persona como tú se ha prestado a esto?

Veo que te has recuperado, eso me alegra un poco creí que morirías…-respondió dulcemente, pero sin mirarle al rostro-discúlpame no pensé que tendría que llevarte yo mismo a tú-dudo un poco al decirlo

-¿a mi tumba?-dijo ella resignada-no pensé que así terminaría mi vida, asesinada por mi propia hija, suena absurdo, después de todo ella viene de el futuro…y si yo no existo mas ella…-sollozo…le costaba trabajo pensar en su pasado, quería ser fuerte pero a esas alturas…no tenia caso ocultar su dolor…

La escuchaba, conmovido ,mas no sabia como comenzar-ella no desaparecerá-dijo fríamente-el poder que ha invadido su ser, le mantendrá con vida o al menos…eso es lo que el le dijo…

-él… ¿quieres decir que hay alguien mas de tras de esto?... ¿quien, quien ha sido?-aquellas palabras le brindaban algo de esperanza…quizá aun se podía neutralizar…era un alivio para ella la sola idea de que podría recuperar a la pequeña Rini…

-hemos llegado, discúlpeme, pero…no puedo decir nada…mas, la verdad le será revelada por mi señora-agacho la mirada, dirigiéndose ala salida…lentamente

Espera aguarda, no te vallas por favor, te lo suplico…Heliot, dime ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿Quién es él?...dime que aun podemos recuperarle-lloraba desesperadamente, mientras unas esposas de cristal se formaban alrededor de sus muñecas

Eso es lo que espero ansiosamente, creí que usted era la única esperanza, pero veo tristemente que el poder de su resplandor se ha desvanecido, como la silueta de la luna que ahora es imperceptible a causa de esta densa niebla…quiero creer en usted…quiero creer en su resplandor, si ella le teme es por que puede ser la única esperanza…mas ahora, no se que creer…

Ella guardo silencio, mí resplandor se ha desvanecido…¿es que ya no puedo defender ala tierra?, una gran amargura le invadía, sé sentía impotente…

Antes de cruzar aquella habitación, sintió un golpe en el pecho, en cierto modo se sentía culpable, después de todo desde que conoció a aquella hermosa jovencita había comenzado a actuar de una manera diferente, al ver aquel dolor que invadía a esa chica…no pudo evitar sentir deseos de consolarle…dirigió una mirada hacia una ranura en el techo que permitía filtrar un poco de luz, cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro…-esta bien te lo diré…

**Sk**

Yacía aterrada después de todo su ventaja se había desvanecido por completo y ahora se encontraba completamente rodeada, veía aquellos rostros, aquellas chicas habían recuperado la confianza demasiado pronto, se veían decididas…aquella mujer les brindaba un gran apoyo…una gran fuerza…retrocedía paso a paso…aquella calidez que se desprendía de esa mujer…le hacia sentir temor…no era temor…esa calidez, le inquietaba…

Descuida no vamos a lastimarte debes de confiar en nosotras, solo queremos ayudarte…-no podía evitar mirarle a los ojos esos enormes ojos tan cálidos, le producían una sensación de paz, aquella mujer de largos cabellos que pareciera una reina…no princesa mas bien, les he escuchado decir…los trozos de cristal comenzaban a desprenderse de su cuerpo…no quería alejarse, se sentía…aceptada se sentía bien…

Princesa acabemos con ella de una buena vez-se adelantaba hacia esa mujer preparándose para atacar…-yace rodeada no podrá escapar

Una estruendosa risa se escucha en los alrededores…de la nada aparece ante ellas poderosa e imponente, pareciera que todo aquello realmente le divierte demasiado- he estado pensándolo…-hace un silencio mientras recorre los rostros de las demás sailors-creo que merecen estar presentes

¿Presentes para que?-interrumpe realmente molesta aunque en realidad le asusta la idea de tener que luchar contra alguien a quien llego a querer tanto

Sailor Mercurio…la pregunta es tonta, deben estar presentes para la muerte de Sailor moon, es evidente que siendo sus guerreras protectoras deban estar presentes en este momento- dice aquellas palabras sin demostrar culpa alguna, esta decidida…no es mas la chica aquella a quien todas recuerdan, no es mas la tierna niña.

Pequeña dama… ¿Qué pasara después…?-llora , se siente completamente destrozada-¿no te das cuenta, también tú desaparecerás?, ¿ acaso no lo vez?- se acerca a ella tamaleándose aun, Hotaru trata de detenerle, sin embargo , esta decidida quiere hacerle entender-pequeña dama…por favor

¿Crees que desapareceré?, tonta tú no sabes nada, yo no desapareceré, por que ahora soy invencible-dirige una mirada a las Sailors stars, por un momento duda…pero el no tener idea de quienes sean esas chicas le produce una gran incertidumbre- nadie puede detenerme ahora- aquellas ultimas palabras las dice solo para si misma-Suficiente, no podrán detenerme no lo harán- lanza un enorme resplandor el cual rodea a las chicas y estas desaparecen en cuestión de segundos, quedando solamente las Sailors stars y Naomi- les advertí que no intervinieran ahora les aseguro que morirán…encárgate de ellas NAOMI

Detente, ¿adonde les has mandado?, no te lo permitiré, infierno estelar de healer-lanza un ataque, el cual es desviado fácilmente, nota la presencia de Kayuu en ese momento-esa mujer, tiene una energía muy similar a la de ella, no lo tolerare…-dirige un poderoso ataque hacia ella…

El resplandor crece rápidamente, de alguna manera se sienten completamente aterradas…el ataque es incontenible...En cuestión de segundos yacen gravemente heridas…se encuentran tan débiles que vuelven a su forma humana, Kayuu trata por todos los medios de contener el ataque pero este es demasiado poderoso, y termina estrellándose contra una pared de el enorme cristal

Con esto será suficiente, no intervengan, y quizá perdone sus miserables vidas-abre un portal y desaparece completamente…

**Sk**

Se escucho un enorme estallido…y después simplemente un gran silencio, desesperado sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho, se culpaba haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, presuroso atravesaba callejones, avenidas…a su paso las casas completamente destrozadas…

Había una gran desolación que le invadía y atravesaba el alma…era el recuerdo de ella su imagen fija en su memoria…aquellas palabras que le dolían…en el cielo apenas se distinguían los tenues rayos de la luz de la luna…

Pase lo que pase yo te protegeré…aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente evocando aquel momento en ese avión…aquella promesa significaba mucho para el y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla-bombón…

**RECUERDOS…**

**SK**

A la tenue luz de la vela su rostro es casi imperceptible, en aquel enorme calabozo sus palabras hacen eco teme por a quella joven, teme por todo lo que ha sucedido…se sienta frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla consatantemente siente un golpe en el pecho, aquella mirada llena de amor a pesar de todos los momentos tan dolorosos que paso…

es ella quien rompe aquel silencio, yace gravemente herida, se encuentra aterrada, confundida, a penas puede creer lo que sta sucediendo, se repite asi misma que es una pesadilla, pero el dolor en sus heridas le recuerdan que en realidad esta ocurriendo, la desesperación la invade…ya no puede mas…-te lo suplico dime…¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

¿Cómo comenzar?- se aclara la garganta, se levanta dando varios pasos en círculos, buscando el tono adecuado-no podría decirte, como sucedió…yo mismo no lo se, solo puedo relatarte desde el momento en que ella se cruzo en mi vida-suspira, evocando aquel bello momento…

**Flash back**

Caminaba por el jardín del palcio principal de mi planeta, estaba molesto, me sentía solo, era demasiado para mi,pensé que no podría soportar gobernar, solo…no era lo mio, anhelaba viajar conocer,pero ¿Qué importa eso ahora?

Me sente a descansar, sentía un gran peso sobre mi, todos esperaban siempre de mi, una sonrisa amable, pero yo estaba solo…y esa soledad me destrozaba…fue en ese momento que la vi…descendia del cielo cual angel…maravilloso

Llego a mi vida en el momento en que yo la necesitaba, su rostro angelical,sus hermosas facciones…me enamore perdidamente de ella, recuerdo que al verle perdi el control no sabia que decir, ¿Cómo actuar?, sentía que el corazón se hiba a escapar de mi pecho, era ella la respuesta a todas mis plegarias…

Me miro fijamente, sonrio…me sentí tan dichoso al contemplar su hermosa sonrisa, en ese tiempo aun sus cabellos eran de color rosado y su mirada estaba llena de melancolía,se acerco a mi tambaleándose, pareciera había hecho un largo viaje, se desplomo a penas tocar el suelo…

Llevaba consigo, un broche hermoso,me apresure y la tome en mis brazos, no sabia nada de esa linda chica, pero no necesitaba saberlo, su hermosa sonrisa me había atrapado,la lleve a casa…durante varios días cuide de ella,hasta que llego el dia en que despertó…

Sus fuertes gritos me hicieron saltar de mi cama, corri atemorizado pensé que aquel bello angel se encontraba en peligro, al llegar a su habitación la mire…sus ojos se encontraban llenos de dolor…asi como luce usted ahora…lloraba desconsoladamente, quize calmarle...

Pero ella solo me dirigió una mirada fría, sus labios se abrieron entonces, ella solo dijo- alejate de mi, aun es tiempo aléjense todos, ya viene , ya ha comenzado- gritaba deseperadamente...trate de calmarla quize abrazarla decirle que ahora todo estaba bien, que no había peligro alguno…pero me equivoque

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, aquella hermosa chica se levanto entonces, caminaba como sombie hacia la ventana, comenzaron a escucharse gritos por todas partes, varias sombras recorrían presurosas los rincones y una voz tenebrosa se escuchaba por todos los rincones-Rini pequeña ven aquí, nada podras hacer, ríndete, todos han muerto…solo faltas tu

Puedo perdonar tu miserable vida si me lo entregas ahora, es posible que te permita ser parte de mi gran reinado,¿Qué dices, es que acaso piensas sacrificarte como las demás?, será inútil…no podras escapar de mi, por que ya no hay fuerza alguna capaz de destruirme

Ella lloraba sujetando fuertemente aquel broche, miraba fijamente hacia el cielo, buscando quizá una esperanza, debo suponer que no encontró nada que la alentase, trate de sostenerla,le dije que juntos escaparíamos, que no debía temer…

Supongo que ya era demasiado tarde, ella simplemente se acerco a la ventana abrió entonces aquel broche, me miro fijamente, sonrio…quizá es la ultima vez que le vi hacerlo de esa manera tan dulce y tierna…

-te agradezco, el haber querido ayudarme, pero ya nadie puede hacerlo, no podre escapar, no hay forma de hacerlo, lamento tanto lo que le sucederá a tu planeta-decia eso mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

Se envolvió entonces en un enorme resplandor…tomo mi mano y entonces ocurrió…

Se formo alrededor de mi planeta una enorme esfera de cristal, ella seguía sosteniéndome mientras aquella penumbra la rodeaba-esta bien es todo tuyo…pero dejame conservar esta esfera-refiriendose a mi planeta…

No se cuanto tiempo paso, al abrir los ojos ella estaba frente a mi, su sonrisa era diferente, sus cabellos habían cambiado de color, e incluso su dulce mirada había desaparecido,orgullosa me mostro entonces mi planeta…que ahora se encontraba en esa esfera, que ahora estaba en sus manos…

Aquella linda chica, aquel hermoso angel había desaparecido, dirigió sus pasos a la tierra…en busca de ella

**Fin de flash back**

En busca de ti**,**lo siento salior moon, no puedo decirte mas, por que lo único que se es que ella, se dejo convencer por aquel ser, su nombre…no nunca lo emnciono, sus motivos quizá sean los mismos que los suyos…¿Qué por que la sigo?.Es tonto pensarlo pero aun conservo la esperanza de recuperar mi planeta de que ella vuelva a ser la chica linda de la hermosa mirada…

-rini, debiste sufrir demasiado, estabas desesperada, sola, cansada…pero aun hay esperanza, te recuperare-sollozaba, el chico se dirigo en ese momento a la salida-heliot, ella es una chica angelical, la recuperaremos, te lo prometo…-Sonrio,aquellas palabras le daban un poco de esperanza

**Sk**

Abrió los ojos…estaba sola, apenas y recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar se encontraba completamente adolorida-¿a que has venido, no lo has pensado acaso?, si ella desaparece, no habrá nadie que se interponga en tu camino…y el será como siempre lo has querido…solo de ti…

Solo de mi, Darien y yo-dudo un poco al terminar la frase aquel lugar era enorme, a su alrededor habían varios autobuses...-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?, sabes que eso no es verdad, Serena y Darien se aman, no existe fuerza alguna que los separe…ya deja de jugar…

Oh Vamos, se que lo has pensado…tu puedes ser mucho mejor princesa que la torpe de Serena, ¿o es que acaso ya lo olvidaste…?

Olvidar…¿Qué?-buscaba, dudaba…y ante ella apareció, lucia un enorme vestido, hermoso…perfecto llevaba consigo un brazalete de cristal…-lo vez yo podría ser tu hija, ¿Qué dices?...Darien se encuentra muy cerca de aquí, juntos podríamos iniciar una nueva vida…

Darien-el corazón le saltaba del pecho, aquella propuesta era un sueño para ella, deseaba tanto estar cerca de el-yo…

No lo hare, es que tu no lo entiendes, hemos luchado tanto por este futuro, por ti, no permitiremos que lo destruyas, no dejare que lastimes a Serena-se coloco en posición de ataque sin perderla de vista…

No hay futuro…¿entiendes?, no hay por que luchar, todo ha desaparecido, pensé que podría rescatarte de la destrucción,¿ no lo vez?, es la cobardia de serena la cuasante de todo este dolor de todo este sufrimiento, no debería existir mas…pero no lo entenderas…¿Por qué debe vivir, si no hace mas que llorar?...

Ha sido tu desicion moriras aquí…-se desvaneció lentamente dejándola sola en aquel lugar

Rini, tan difícil ha sido, y si es verdad, y todo esto es culpa de Serena, siempre ha sido débil, llorona y cobarde-se dejo caer en aquel lugar-no hay un futuro, no hay por que luchar…

Rei…-se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos-de donde viene ¿Quién es?...Rei, lo has olvidado ya,es ella quien nos ha brindado lo mejor de nuestras vidas, es ella quien nos ha rescatado de la soledad…¿no lo recuerdas?...

Amy, ¿en donde estas?-se levanto, buscando con la mirada por todas partes mas aquel lugar era tan confuso…esos autobuses-autobuses…escolares, en otra dimensión…ya lo recuerdo el dia que conocí a Serena, mi vida cambio por completo…la fuerza del negaverso había secuestrado tantos autobuses…

Lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro, en su mente se acumularon tantos momentos al lado de Serena Tsukino, pero todo se resumía en aquella fría tarde...

**NOTA**

bueno este capitulo espero que les guste tarde un poco en publicarlo, es que estuve pasando por una etapa dificil en mi vida jaja pero eso ya quedo atras espero sea de su agrado muchas gracias por su atencion y hasta la proxima bye


	8. reuniones

Aquella tarde fría, le cruzaba por la mente, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas frío, cada vez mas pesado…le costaba trabajo moverse…

Aquella tarde fría, le cruzaba por la mente, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas frío, cada vez mas pesado…le costaba trabajo moverse…

**Flash back**

Hace tanto frío, rayos lo que más detesto de ésta situación es que de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que haber quedado atrapada con esta niña tonta y llorona…no hace más que dar problemas, no entiendo como Darien oso en fijarse en esta chiquilla…estoy segura de que yo puedo ser una mejor novia para él, a veces se comporta tan infantil…

Una melodía se escucha en el lugar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-lo siento yo…

Los ojos de la chica se abren por completo, ante ella se revela aquella pequeña caja musical, solo un pensamiento le invade- es de Darien, no es verdad

Ah, si…lo lamento yo-la melancolía invade a aquella chica quien yace derrotada, en cunclillas abrazando fuertemente aquel pequeño objeto…-escuchar esta melodía me tranquiliza el corazón-al ver los ojos de su acompañante hace una pausa-Rei de verdad lo siento yo no quise…

**Descuida, Darien ya no me interesa en verdad, además se comportaba muy distante últimamente, no te preocupes lo encontraremos…**

La chica se levanta en ese momento, más animada…- quieres decir que ahora somos amigas…es verdad lo encontraremos

No la entiendo en verdad, mírame aquí desesperada, desquiciada más bien como me molesta que tome las cosas con tanta tranquilidad…sin embargo, esa es su forma de ser, siempre dulce con las personas, sin darse cuenta que yo…podría ser su rival, a ella solo le interesa mi amistad, en verdad es sincera…realmente así son las amigas…yo nunca he tenido una amiga de verdad- si así es Serena ahora somos amigas…-ella sonrió satisfecha…y yo

**Fin de flash back**

Y yo descubrí que tenía una amiga…ella es tan incondicional, a veces pienso que es medio torpe pero en realidad, es tan noble y sincera y me di cuenta ella merecía estar con el-Darien es muy afortunado de tener su cariño y yo en tener su amistad…**no permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera tú la lastimes…MANDALA ARDIENTEE**….

El ataque hace que los autobuses desaparezcan…-valla una ilusión, muy lista, escúchame voy a detener a como dé lugar estés en donde estés-sus gritos se detienen al descubrir ante sus ojos a sailor Mercurio…Amy…así que no lo aluciné realmente era tu voz, gracias por ayudarme a recordar-se apresura a llegar a su lado

Rei no hay tiempo, tienes que darte prisa, busca a las demás…debes rescatar a serena, yo no puedo seguir mas- se encuentra gravemente herida, sosteniendo su conmutador-me mantendré en contacto con ustedes, daté prisa

**Sk**

Ha llegado por fin a el lugar indicado, tras buscar con la mirada por varios minutos, divisa por fin unas siluetas…siente un vuelco en el corazón…y se da prisa, ante sus ojos se encuentran gravemente heridos, Yaten y Taiki…-hermanos, pero…¿donde está la princesa, que fue lo que ocurrió…?

Llegaste por fin, no hay tiempo que perder, ella se llevo a las chicas, la princesa de la luna está en grave peligro-mientras se levanta trabajosamente-debes darte prisa nosotros nos encargaremos de esta mujer…señala hacia sus espaldas

Pero Taiki, están muy mal, no podrán con ella, no los abandonare, no otra vez, además ella…ya tiene quien la vigile-**una súbita bofetada le vuelve en sí, la mirada furiosa de Yaten le desconcierta**-pero hermano…no es eso acaso lo que deseaban

Es una cobardía, deberías saberlo, sailor moon es una guerrera poderosa, y no la abandonaremos, tú más que nadie deberías saber, lo valiosa que ella es…por fin lo he comprendido…y no vamos a abandonarlas…

Sailor Fighter, entiendo que estés confundido, pero debes comprender que no vamos a abandonar esta pelea aunque eso signifique poner en riesgo nuestras vidas, sailor moon arriesgo su vida por nosotros y haremos lo mismo-princesa, también usted…yo

Conmovedor…pero no se preocupen eso no será por mucho tiempo ya que ustedes morirán aquí mismo-Naomi había estado esperando el momento para volver a atacar le divertía ver el sufrimiento de las demás personas eso le hacía sentirse menos miserable

Quiero ver que lo intentes…**láser de estrella fugaz**…-el poderoso ataque le agarra por sorpresa, en cuestión de segundos se encuentra malherida, Kayuu rápidamente libera de si una energía cálida cientos de mariposas rodean a la desdichada mujer…quien cae al suelo,

**Sk**

Estamos atrapadas en este maldito laberinto, por más rápido que corramos siempre regresamos al mismo ligar, sailor Urano, tal vez deberíamos rendirnos, yo ya no puedo mas- **sailor Neptuno se deja caer al suelo , es la primera vez que parece estar resignada a su futuro**-nada me importa, solo estar a tu lado…estos últimos momentos…solo eso

Michiru, yo no sé qué decirte, lo único que me interesa es rescatar a nuestra princesa, esa es nuestra misión, me extraña que te comportes de ésta manera…**tú más que nadie sabes lo importante que es esa chiquilla para el futuro…nuestro futuro…**

¿Y tiene sentido acaso, luchar tanto por ese futuro, sacrificar nuestras vidas, para que?…si después de todo, es ese futuro quien ahora se burla de nosotros, quien viene y nos golpea a la cara, no realmente no es necesario…no deberíamos seguir-arroja su pluma de transformación…regresando a su forma humana, está decidida a dejarse vencer…

**Tal vez, no es importante ese futuro, no cuando por quien tanto luchamos**-mientras su mirada se cristaliza, sujetándose de Hotaru-**ahora viene a destruirnos**…pero rendirnos no es una opción, el mal no debe ganar…aun debemos luchar…por este nuestro presente

Sailor moon, nos necesita, no más bien Serena Tsukino nos necesita, esa joven amable, dulce tierna…¿no es acaso justo luchar por a quien más amamos?, ¿por nuestros familiares, por nuestros seres queridos?-su mirada se dirige a ambas guerreras- ustedes no lo entienden…el poder de sailor moon, radica en las personas a quien ella mas ama…-sus pensamientos se concentran en la imagen de aquel joven, Seiya Kou…quizás tu sea nuestra última esperanza…

**SK**

en la enorme habitacion, solamente se encuentra ella, a su alredor se encuentran varios espejos de cristal negro, en cada uno de ellos se proyectan imagenes de las sailor scouts, **concentra su mirada en uno de ellos, aquel bello resplandor que se esparce rodeando aun a Naomi...aquella mirada bondadosa aquella misteriosa mujer, habia neutralizado el poder de su cristal,** furiosa elevo su voz...

Heliot, heliot...-grita furiosa, ¿en donde demonios se ha metido?, parece ser que esa inútil de Naomi, ha sido derrotada muy fácilmente, quizá he subestimado a esas sailors...hummm... esto no me agrada creí saberlo todo pero parece ser que me equivoque como sea no podrán vencerme nadie lo ara, sailor moon no es mas que una cobarde tonta y llorona...-deja de ver através de su cristal levantándose con gran ira...-veo que sailor Mars logro escapar de mi visión...quizá la he subestimado esto será entretenido..

Ante ella apareció entonces él, rompió el silencio dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella en un tono burlón- creo que ha subestimado a sus enemigas, Naomi ha sido derrotada fácilmente - **mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro aquello resultaba gratificante, aquella mujer siniestra le resultaba demasiado desagradable y el hecho de que el poder del cristal negro podía neutralizarse le brindaba un toque de esperanza, quizá aun hay esperanza para sailor moon, suspiro**

No me atemoriza en lo mas mínimo, no son rivales para mi, será mejor que te encargues tú mismo de esas molestas intrusas, ahora tengo algo mas en mente, tal vez sea el momento de liberar a Endymion si creo que eso será lo siguiente que are, veamos como se comporta después de esto...hummm...-dirigió su mirada a otro de los cristales...

-tal vez espere un poco...

**Sk**

se encuentra adolorida, tras la caída se ha lastimado un brazo, aquel lugar le resulta un tanto escalofriante lo que le hace recordar aquella batalla tiempo atrás-estamos en el punto "D" ¿no es así ?- aquella voz le resulta familiar, no habia notado su presencia, sailor Venus se encontraba a sus espaldas- me pregunto ¿por que demonios nos ha traído aquí?...-ante ellas aparecen varios trozos de hielo...que crecen elevándose a las nubes...la voz de Rini se escucha en ese momento...

¿Acaso ya olvidaron esta pelea?, lucharon valientemente, sin embargo, ¿que hizo ella?...es verdad se tiro a llorar cobardemente mientras ustedes sacrificaron sus vidas tontamente...y ahora la historia se repite, ¿no seria mejor para todos dejarla morir?, después de todo podría ser que les permita continuar con vida...todo depende de su decisión...

**te equivocas si crees que vamos a dejar así a Serena, ella nunca nos abandonaría...eso te lo aseguro**-ante ellas apareció la imagen de kelvin y Molly...mientras eran perseguidos por varios zombies-ellos pensaron lo mismo de Serena Tsukino y mírenlos ahora, su destino será la muerte al igual que el de ustedes, las personas que han sido dominadas por el cristal negro se vuelven vulnerables a el, pero no a los ataques de los demás...me pregunto, ¿que es mas importante ahora, la vida de Serena Tsukino...o salvar a la tierra?

Miserable...eso no te lo permitiremos... ¡**ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE LAUREL DE JUPITER**¡...-a aquella imagen desaparece -es tarde ya para ustedes tontas, sailor scouts **¡BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS¡...-**La ilusión desaparece, ante ellas se revela un laberinto- veamos si son capaces de llegar a tiempo...

Esta jugando con nosotras, me pregunto si ellos se encontraran bien, si Serena se entera de esto ella...-no hay tiempo para mortificaciones sailor Júpiter. **Tenemos que llegar a tiempo, estoy segura que una vez encontrando a Serena todo se resolverá debes de tener fe**

**Sk**

Apenas puede caminar, no hace mucho que recobro el conocimiento, lo único que sabe es que han estado huyendo ESTA aterrada sostiene fuertemente el brazo de Kelvin, pero esta fatigada...no puede mas y lo único que cruza por su mente en ese momento es lo que le dijo a su amiga Serena, rompe el silencio...su voz es entrecortada por la fatiga y constantemente debe hacer pausas y tomar aire para terminar la frase, sus palabras se pierden entre los gritos de kelvin quien se limita a correr y de vez en cuando a dar un vistazo antes de continuar-¡deprisa Molly¡, ¡por aquí¡...¡correee¡

escucha...Kelvin...yo-corre-bueno, he estado pensando-no mejor por aquí-y creo que...-aguarda no es seguro...-bueno talvez lo mejor-nuevamente la toma del brazo...ahora corre-**seria buscar a Serena- aquellas ultimas palabras terminan por capturar su atención...**no muy lejos de ahí se distingue aquella misteriosa instalación la cual da un aspecto espeluznante al resto del lugar, respira hondamente, no hay mas a donde escapar, dirige la mirada hacia ella, quien permanece en silencio mirándole con sus enormes ojos suplicantes-tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos, ¿no lo has pensado?, después de todo...ella es Sailor moon...

El solo guarda silencio, hace apenas unas horas tenia la intención de disculparse con ella pero en esos momentos le invadía un profundo coraje, realmente estaba molesto, pero que era lo que mas le molestaba, **¿que Serena Tsukino resultase ser Sailor moon?... ¿o quizás que ella no halla confiado en ellos?, después de todo ambos eran sus mejores amigos**-si creo que es eso, debí entérame de esta manera, no era necesario...

Ella lo miraba desconcertada, en aquel momento cuando mas peligro corrían, el pareciera haber enloquecido y yacía hablando solo-talvez intentaba protegernos, pero es por ella que estamos pasando todo esto- hizo una pausa, detrás de ellos venían varios zombies...ya no habia marcha atrás debían continuar-¡démonos prisa...quizá se encuentra en ese lugar...¡

**Sk**

Aquella mujer, poco a poco cobra la consciencia, se encuentra confundida...todo gira a su alrededor siente que la cabeza va a estallarle, es cuando concentra su mirada en ellos-¿que esta pasando?, ¿que hacen aquí, ustedes...ah yo no se que fue lo que me paso...

La mirada compasiva de Kayuu, llama su atención- descuida ahora estas a salvo- **se acerca a ella para ayudarle a incorporarse, poco a poco los recuerdos van regresando nuevamente a su memoria**- yo, no se como...no se que fue lo que me sucedió, estaba molesta, frustrada, furiosa con el mundo, pero no debí-lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, estaba arrepentida del daño que habia ocasionado...

escucha es necesario que nos digas como llegar a ella, solo sailor moon puede salvarnos ahora, ella es nuestra ultima esperanza- decía desesperadamente Yaten mientras que la veía fijamente, apenas podía creer que aquella hermosa chica de grandes ojos verdes, hubiese sido aquella poderosa enemiga

Yo, no...Creo que ella siga con vida, ella no dudara en destruirla...-el temor se reflejaba en su rostro, hizo una breve pausa y después añadió-si es capaz de destruir a su propia madre, ¿que será de nosotros?, no hay esperanza el poder que posee es indestructible, **incluso me atrevería a decir que nuestro destino ya esta escrito todos moriremos aquí...OH no debí,**

Es absurdo, nadie puede predecir el futuro, nadie...cada quien es dueño de su propio destino, esa mujer o lo que sea no podrá vencernos, confío en sailor moon - escuchaba todo atentamente de alguna manera aquellas palabras le brindaban algo de confianza...-"**nadie puede predecir el futuro**"...es posible que Haruka se equivocase pero entonces por que ella lo habia abandonado...

Esa mujer, no se tentara el corazón, y la razón es que no lo tiene, ella no pertenece a este tiempo, ella no tendrá consideración de nosotros- se cubría el rostro, arrepentida, sollozaba

Y entonces de donde es, ¿quien demonios es, cual es su propósito?-grito confundido, no podía borrar de su mente la forma en que las chicas habían reaccionado al verla, ni aquellas palabras de sailor neptuno..."**es algo que no podrías entender aunque me tomase la molestia de explicártelo"...tan importante es**

yo solo se que ella viene de un futuro no muy lejano, aparentemente su poder radica en un poderoso cristal, que ha adquirido por herencia de Sailor moon, ella me comento en una ocasión que esta chica es su madre...y al parecer ella solo ha venido con el propósito de destruirla, el por que...bueno realmente lo ignoro- su voz se quebró en ese momento- yo solo quería ser aceptada, respetada, el poder que me ofreció sonaba tan tentador...-después se cubrió nuevamente el rostro avergonzada-no creí que, no pensé que este poder me dominaría de esa manera, en verdad lo lamento

**su madre es Sailor moon, pero es eso posible, suena absurdo debe ser una broma, una vil mentira, ella no podría ser nada de Serena ,la calidez de esa chiquilla no tiene punto de comparación con esta monstruosa mujer**, que tiene una mirada fría...que no tiene corazón, debe ser una broma, aunque no puedo hacer a un lado la reacción de las chicas, eso explicaría el por que no quisieron atacarle, pero no, no es posible-repetía constantemente, rechazando por completo aquella posibilidad

te equivocas Taiki, es posible que ella sea realmente de el futuro Tokio de cristal, **la hija de la Neo Reina Serenity en persona ,eso talvez explicaría la reacción de las chicas**- y si eso es verdad, entonces Haruka no mintió, Serena se casara con Darien tal como ella lo dijo, todo este tiempo lo supo y aun así...se ha burlado de mis sentimientos, si tan solo lo hubiese mencionado, quizá no me habría permitido el idealizarla tanto, tonto ella ya tenia un futuro asegurado, jamás se hubiese enamorado de mi...-permaneció en silencio unos momentos...mientras que sus hermanos apenas podían asimilar lo que les habia sido revelado

**¿Como es que estas tan seguro?, ¿quien te lo ha dicho**?-le veía completamente confundido, estaba claro que aquella revelación destrozaba por completo a Seiya, quien simplemente encogió sus hombros y dirigió sus pasos hacia la construcción de cristal-como sea eso no es lo importante, debemos rescatar alas chicas...no podemos quedarnos aquí-hizo un silencio esperando recibir una respuesta por parte de el

¿Rescatarlas?, si es su propio futuro quien ha venido a destruirles, no creo que debamos siquiera intentarlo-para ese momento Yaten ya se habia acercado lo suficiente a su hermano sujetándole de los hombros en señal de apoyo- **escucha, nosotros no estamos peleando por ese futuro, el cual debe ser terrible para que todo esto este pasando, no creo que nadie pueda decidir nuestros destinos, nosotros somos capaces de elegir lo que sucederá en nuestras vidas y vale la pena luchar por ello, lucharemos por nuestros presentes...si nos rendimos ahora...¿quien salvara a esa chica?**

Luchar, por nuestro presente, suena muy convincente, en realidad...no importa si esa chica viene del futuro Tokio de cristal o si es hija de Serena o de quien sea, lo que importa es que no permitiremos que destruya lo que mas amamos-Taiki se unió a ellos, haciendo un breve silencio que era reconfortante para todos...

Kayuu veía la escena complacida, aunque un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella, -después de todo sailor moon posee un gran poder y es obvio que si esa mujer es hija de Serena Tsukino, talvez no resulte tan sencillo el derrotarla, a demás de que habia sufrido un gran desgaste en la batalla anterior y no estaba segura de resistir otra mas

**Sk**

cansada, derrotada, hacia unos momentos que se habia quedado completamente sola en aquel tétrico lugar, la esperanza que trataba de alimentar se encontraba cada vez mas lejana, estaba confundida,¿aun mas?,¿quien podría haber sido capaz de cambiar tanto a la pequeña Rini?, no ahora ya no era una pequeña, dudo en ese momento- quizá he tomado la decisión equivocada, quise salvar el futuro, y me he equivocado, eso es talvez solo debí decirlo en ese momento, **debí gritarle a Haruka con todas mis fuerzas que me rehúso...que no quiero renunciar a este sentimiento, que es Seiya a quien amo y no a Darien...**

Darien, no habia pensado en él, no él no merece esto...**si lo pienso ahora aunque me armase de valor y se lo gritase a Haruka, no podría decírselo a Darien, después de todo hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos y yo no tendría el valor de hacerlo, no podría verle a los ojos y explicarle que de alguna manera le deje de amar**,¿acaso es posible dejar de amar a alguien?, si el se fue y entonces le conocí...Seiya es tan maravilloso sencillamente su sonrisa me cautivo y aunque quise ocultarlo...yo no pude resistirme a el, su mirada...su forma tan especial de tratar a las personas...

Seiya despertó en mi sensaciones que Darien jamás hubiese logrado hacer, **y sin siquiera besarlo siento que mi corazón le pertenece**,** no podría explicar como una persona deja de ser parte de tu vida de un momento a otro**, realmente me pregunto si enverdad amaba a Darien o quizá tan solo me gustaba y estuve confundida todo este tiempo...de cualquier forma no seria capaz de afrontarlo...no se si eso lo destrozaría, es solo que no me imagino como reaccionaria...

la verdad me pregunto que es lo que me hizo continuar con esto, alejarme de Seiya, ¿Darien?, lo que las chicas dirán, o quizá RINI, de cualquier manera eso ya no interesa, estoy atrapada en este sitio y no se si pueda resistirlo por que siento que las fuerzas me abandonan, **es curioso pero al final no estaré con ninguno de los dos, lo único que lamento es no haber besado jamás...a Seiya...sinceramente no debí hacerme a un lado aquel día...**

Las fuerzas terminan por abandonarla, perdiendo nuevamente el conocimiento, permanece suspendida a causa de las esposas de cristal que la mantienen en esa incomoda posición, hilos de sangre resbalan por sus muñecas, pero para esas alturas son tantas sus heridas que parece haber perdido la sensibilidad en su cuerpo...

**Sk**

Hemos llegado al fin-da un vistazo y distingue varias siluetas a distancia, presurosos se acercan a ellas-¿en donde esta?...serena, sailor moon-pregunta torpemente, Seiya le reconoce inmediatamente, mas en esos momentos no cree prudente la compañía de esos chico- **escucha se que eres Kelvin el amigo de Serena en estos momento ella se encuentra en grave peligro, no sabemos donde esta exactamente lo mejor será que busquen un lugar seguro**

Un lugar seguro, ¿acaso han enloquecido?, toda la ciudad esta vuelta de cabeza, hay seres extraños por todas partes, no creo que exista un lugar seguro-dijo completamente frustrado, sus ojos se desviaron en ese momento a Naomi-¿que hace esta mujer aquí, ella es quien ha iniciado todo esto no debería estar con ustedes, amenos que sean...enemigos de Sailor moon

Escucha no es lo que parece, ella fue poseída por el poder maligno del cristal negro-como sea ella no me da confianza,-Molly se coloco detrás de Kelvin para sentirse mas segura-Kayuu hacia lo posible por tranquilizarlos...

Esto no me agrada nada, ¿que haremos ahora?, no podemos dejarlos solos pero tampoco debemos llevarlos con nosotros, correrían un gran peligro-Seiya daba vueltas de un lado a otro, tenia que actuar rápido la vida de Serena la vida de todos los habitantes de la tierra dependía de ello,** y aunque aun se sentía dolido por lo ocurrido no estaba dispuesto a abandonarle...-este es un serio problema...**

realmente que lo es, no tanto como lo será el enfrentar a mi señora, pero no deben preocuparse por ello, por que yo mismo me encargare de exterminar su problema y lo are sencillamente eliminándolos a ustedes-la figura de aquel joven realmente era imponente, a pesar de su corta edad y sus finos rasgos su mirada reflejaba una gran seguridad, y a pesar de estar en contra de la manera de actuar de su señora,** el profundo amor que sentía por ella le movía a actuar de esa manera...**

Quien demonios eres tú, crees que podrás destruirnos... bien veamos quien puede mas...**láser de estrella fugaz**...-esquiva rápidamente aquel ataque-no te será tan sencillo escapar-sailor figther se lanza al ataque nuevamente, ya mas recuperados Yaten y Taiki se transforman nuevamente-vamos infeliz dime, ¿**en donde la tiene...dime en donde esta sailor moon...?**

Heliot, detente por favor, tu mas que nadie deseas detener todo, a ti no te mueve ningún propósito de poder ninguna ambición, ¿por que haces todo esto?, ella no te ama, solo esta utilizándote y lo sabes, nunca volverá a ser lo que antes fue, entiéndelo-aquellas palabras desconciertan a sailor figther...quien ve fijamente a aquel chico

No podría, quiero creer en ella, pero no...Hay esperanza para sailor moon, la he visto vencida, cansada, no apostaría por su vida, tiene un bello resplandor y quisiera creer que ella puede cambiarla pero...honestamente no creo que lo consiga, además no lo permitiré, no permitiré que la lastimen...-un resplandor rodea a aquel joven...se dispone a lanzar un fiero ataque...pero siente una calidez misteriosa a su alrededor...

¿que es esto?-busca con detenidamente, hace tiempo que esta observándole fijamente, **aquellos enormes y calidos ojos le traspasan el alma, aquel bello rostro le remueve el corazón**-¿Quién es?-y ante el aparece aquella hermosa chica, tan solo basta con mirarle a los ojos...para que pierda los deseos de seguir atacando, se deja caer al suelo...Kayuu se acerca a el con una mirada dulce compasiva como siempre-no debes temer, confía en sailor moon...confía en nosotros, siempre hay una esperanza...

Permanece con la mirada cabizbaja, no puede comprender el por que derepente una enorme paz ha invadido su ser, **de alguna manera aquella hermosa chica ha visto através de su alma de alguna manera ella puede comprender su dolor**, ella se acerca cada vez mas a el tomándole de las manos, .no debes luchar contra nosotros, no somos tus enemigos...no queremos destruirte solo queremos salvar a sailor moon...al igual que tú...permítenos ayudarte

¿Como lo sabes, que tal si yo deseo destruirte?-no es ese tu deseo, en tu corazón, no hay odio ni rencor, solo esperanza...y lo sabes...-sailor maker y healer se encuentran completamente sorprendidas, basto con la dulce voz de su princesa para detener a ese chico-princesa...no creo que sea prudente que se acerque tanto a este sujeto no conocemos sus intenciones...

tranquila figther...ahora todo esta bien-princesa, si debe serlo...su calidez, es tan parecida a la de ella...su rostro, su mirada...quizá tenga razón, mientras existan personas así aun hay esperanza, ahora no hay tiempo que perder-la...ultima vez que la vi...-titubea un poco y continua-se encontraba en muy mal estado, ha perdido demasiada sangre, pero eso no es lo que mas me preocupa, **si no que al amanecer todo habrá terminado y faltan tan solo unas horas para que amanezca...deben darse prisa...yo mismo les diré como llegar a ella...**

**Sk**

Ah hace tiempo he dejado de escuchar su voz, no puede ser... ¿acaso Serena ha...? no ella no puede...-golpea desesperadamente el cristal que le aprisiona su único deseo es salir de ese lugar, y ante el aparece nuevamente ella, enciende las luces de el lugar acercándose lentamente a el, sonríe complacida

Veo que has despertado, es inútil que luches por liberarte, has resistido al poder de mi cristal, pero no podrás hacerlo mas, tengo una misión para ti...**Padre**...-un brillo la rodea completamente, **el cierra los ojos y trata de concentrar sus pensamientos en ella, Serena Tsukino, la chica que le ha cambiado la vida...**

**Sk**

Puedo escuchar unos pasos...se acercan cada vez mas...creo que es momento de continuar-Sailor Pluto se incorpora, en cuestión de segundos aparece ante ellas sailor Mars...y desde el otro lado se divisan, Sailor Venus y Júpiter...-**las sailor scouts estamos reunidas nuevamente...**

Es momento de rescatar a nuestra princesa- la voz de Sailor mercury suena por el altavoz del celular de Rei- chicas se encuentran dentro de una de las ilusiones de Rini talvez la mas poderosa de ellas...la única forma de salir de ese lugar es utilizando el poder de los planetas...utilicen la tele transportación no tiene tiempo que perder, yo tratare de alcanzarlas cuanto antes dense prisa...

Michiru debemos seguir...se lo debemos a esa niña-la voz de haruka suena suplicante, la ve fijamente mientras tira de su brazo tratando de levantarle- por favor no es momento para rendirse...lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas-**la detestaba sabes, esa chiquilla trae loco a todo el mundo, ese chico...esa mirada como es posible que el mundo entero dependa de ella, pero ahora lo comprendo es esa calidez...ella es nuestra princesa...**

Tras unos minutos en silencio las sailor scouts se toman de las manos, la oscuridad que las rodea comienza a desvanecerse a causa del brillo que comienza a emanar de sus frentes, cierran los ojos concentrando sus pensamientos en una sola cosa...su princesa-**POR EL PODER DE NEPTUNO, POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO, POR EL PODER DE PLUTON, POR EL PODER DE SATURNO, POR EL PODER DE MARTE, POR EL PODER DE JUPITER, POR EL PODER DE VENUS, TRANSPORTACIÓN...**

**NOTA:**

bueno pues este es el desenlace de este capitulo, ya falta poco para el final...ha sido una espantosa historia jaja bueno quise que tuviera algo de acción, espero que sea de su agrado...antes que nada quisiera agradecer su atención...en especial a **HOLY IRON M**...gracias por tus reviews...bueno hasta la próxima…y también un enorme saludo a **Veronick**


	9. motivos

**Motivos...**

se esfuerza por disimular, pero el cansancio se refleja ya en su rostro, han entrado por fin ala siniestra construcción, caminan sigilosamente por el lugar, la sensación de peligro es imponente...sin quererlo ha comenzado a temblar, no es que tenga miedo, si no que la cantidad de energía empleada en la ultima batalla realmente la ha dejado completamente exhausta...teme desvanecerse en ese momento, así que se apoya en el brazo de quien se encuentra mas cerca-**talvez deberíamos esperar aquí, no quisiera...ser una carga para ustedes**

Es verdad, no deberían preocuparse por sus amigos, conozco este sitio mejor que nadie, los llevare a un lugar seguro, y así ustedes podrán pelar sin preocupaciones-detiene sus pasos, señalando hacia unas escaleras que yacen en el centro del extenso lugar-esa es la habitación, mas segura que conozco...ahí no correrán peligro alguno... ¿que me dicen?-sonrió ampliamente

No lo se, no estoy seguro de que debamos confiar en ese sujeto...-permaneció pensativo, dando vueltas por el lugar, aquel enorme palacio de cristal negro, que daba una apariencia lúgubre, pero que mas se podría esperar de aquella siniestra mujer, **no le conocía y honestamente no estaba seguro de querer confiarle a su princesa pero no tenían otra opción...y el tiempo se escapaba de sus manos- esta bien...pero te advierto que si algo malo les sucede yo mismo**

tranquilízate Healer...no pasara, ahora deben marcharse no pueden perder el tiempo de esa manera, recuerden que es la vida de sailor moon la que esta en peligro-sujetándose del brazo de Heliot, Kayuu despidió a sus estrellas, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban al verles partir, estaba nerviosa...aquella sensación de peligro no dejaba de atormentarla...

tímidamente, corrió hasta alcanzarles, estaba asustada nerviosa, pero tenia que hacerlo, no dejaba de reprocharse la forma en la que le había hablado a su mejor amiga, después de todo ella tenia razón, y seguramente las cosas no habían sido fáciles para Serena, la había juzgado fuertemente y ahora solo temía no volver a verle, tomo el brazo de sailor Maker, detal manera que esta se detuvo abruptamente, la miro fijamente...no sabia que decir exactamente pero eso no era lo que le importaba-**yo...solo...bueno...¡por favor¡ ¡ayuden a Sailor moon**¡-sollozo...

Aquella chica termino por conmoverles, estaba temblando de impotencia, de dolor-**díganle que yo...lo lamento que no debí hablarle de esa manera, que siempre creeré en ella**- no pudo continuar puesto que Maker, la abrazo con gran ternura-no te preocupes...te aseguro que ella estará bien y serás tú quien le dará este mensaje...-aquellos hermosos zafiros la llenaron de calma...retrocedió entonces, mientras Kelvin la tomaba tiernamente de la mano...

Permanecieron, unos instantes, mirándoles marchar...la angustia e impotencia se apoderaban de sus pensamientos-¿debemos tener fe en Sailor moon?-rompió el silencio mientras sus enormes ojos verdes se empañaban de llanto-ella es una persona extraordinaria...estoy segura que todo volverá a la calma-Naomi asintió...apenada, aquélla fe ciega que demostraban en esa chica...superaba todos sus temores...kayuu sonrió dulcemente

**Por alguna razón, creo en ella...creo que su bello resplandor resultara airoso en esta batalla**-aquellas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo en todo el camino, no se detuvo hasta estar en aquella habitación, **trataba de convencerse de que hacia lo correcto al depositar sus ultimas esperanzas...en aquella singular persona...Serena Tsukino, Heliot encendio las lámparas de aquella habitación, y simplemente se sentó a esperar su destino**

**Sk**

Ha llegado el momento que tanto he anhelado, por fin tú miserable vida llegara a su final...es posible que no lo comprendas, pero es lo mejor que podría pasarle a todos los que te rodean-se sintió frustrada al descubrir que aun se encontraba inconsciente...se acerco a ella despertándole de una fuerte bofetada...

sus mejillas se encontraban bastante enrojecidas, por la sangre que resbalaba por todo su rostro mezclándose con sus lagrimas, abrió sus ojos dolorosamente, no había notado el momento en que dejo aquel calabozo, ni el momento en que fue trasladada a esa inmensa estancia, todas las habitaciones de ese palacio eran siniestras carentes de estilo alguno, soló eran cristales enormes que formaban paredes...sintió un leve dolor...en sus muñecas...todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido por el dolor, pero ahora se encontraba sangrando nuevamente...estaba tan fatigada...

**Por lo que mas quieras acaba con todo esto de una buena vez**-suplicaba...mientras ella solamente sonreía...placidamente, sosteniendo con sus dedos semiabiertos...aquel enorme y bello cristal negro...**y fue cuando por fin sus ojos se incrustaron en aquella gran silueta que le acompañaba, pudo reconocerle de inmediato, y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, cuando le tuvo mas cerca-Darien...**

conozco ese brillo en tus ojos, Serena, OH quizás deba decirte...¡madre¡,es curioso...la persona a quien mas amas es quien acabara con tu miserable vida, **deberías estar agradecida, después de todo lo ultimo que veraz, será su rostro**-inmediatamente, dirigió su fría mirada hacia el...aquella orden silenciosa, basto para que el de un solo golpe liberara las ataduras de Serena, cayendo esta al piso súbitamente-tomo entonces una rosa...roja, la cual al tener contacto con sus manos se marchito instantáneamente...lanzo aquella rosa con fuerza...

Mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, llevó sus cansadas manos a su rostro aterrándose tan solo con mirarlas, ensangrentadas, pero lo que mas le dolía era quien le había ocasionado aquellas heridas...cerro los ojos aceptando su nuevo destino...

y el resplandor se hizo presente, aquella inmensa luz, la cegó por unos instantes...delante de ella aparecieron por fin, sus protectoras, eran mas que eso, sus amigas, al verla sus rostros palidecieron, era evidente que su amada princesa había pasado por terribles momentos, la culpa no dejaba de atormentarle, por aquella intervención se había alejado de ellas, y ahora yacía completamente demacrada ante ella...-**princesa...te ruego me perdones, no debí causarte semejante dolor, no debimos dejarte sola ni un instante...-lloraba sinceramente, era difícil verle así, después de todo Haruka nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos, se arrojo a sus pies...**

Mientras que sailor Venus desviaba aquella rosa-Darien será mejor que desistas, no permitiremos que le ocasionen mas daño a Serena, no importa si se trata de ti, o de Rini...ya no les permitiremos continuar con este absurdo ataque...

se colocaron en posición de ataque, vigilando cada movimiento de sus enemigos, no podía concebir la idea pero de un momento a otro, la pequeña dama a quien tanto amo, se había convertido en su mas temida enemiga-**detente Pequeña Dama, no nos obligues a atacarte...será mejor que rindas, somos mayoría no tendrás oportunidad...**

Se coloco delante de el...mirando fijamente sus enormes ojos, pero estos habían perdido aquel brillo, yacía de pie, completamente ausente de la realidad, esperando solo una orden para atacar, ella le veía suplicante, esperaba tan solo una mirada-**Darien, por favor...detente, no quieres lastimar a Serena, no permitas que te controle...no permitas que nos obligue a pelear...de esta manera...**

Mas la respuesta fue un súbito golpe que le obligo a retroceder...lagrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas, lagrimas de impotencia, fue cuando se digno a romper su silencio- **las felicito, no pensé que serian capaces de llegar hasta aquí, al menos no con vida, son afortunadas, ya que estarán presentes...en la muerte de su amada princesa...es una pena que tenga que verlas morir...de nuevo**

¿De nuevo...?-la voz de Sailor Saturn mostraba su incertidumbre-¿a que te refieres con eso?-soltó una enorme carcajada, mientras cristales cubrían toda la habitación, atacándolas por sorpresa...una a una las sailors fueron cayendo...malheridas...

Sailor...uranus...sailor...neptune...sailor...saturn...sailor plut...sailor venus...sailor jupiter...sailor mars...-lanzo un grito desgarrador, mientras que los cristales se incrustaban en los cuerpos de sus amigas...llevándolas hasta las paredes del lugar...clavándolas en ellas

Detente...-haciendo un gran esfuerzo...se coloco en pie, el dolor le recorría todo su ser, tomó su broche de transformación-**ya es suficiente...no voy a permitirte que hagas mas daño**...-decía mientras alzaba dolorosamente su broche de transformación...mas había perdido tantas energías...que termino cayendo al suelo nuevamente

**¿Y así es como piensas defenderles?...si no puedes siquiera mantenerte en pie, es por ello que debes morir, el cristal de plata no puede estar en las manos de alguien tan obsoleta como tu, el mundo no volverá a correr ese riesgo nunca mas...**

Estaban consientes aun, aquellas heridas, habían sido calculadas de tal manera que ninguna de ellas perdiese la vidal él dolor que sentía le obligaba a hablar pausadamente-a que te refieres...con eso...sabes bien que Serena es la persona indicada para cuidar de el...tu mas que nadie sentías un gran aprecio y admiración por ella... **¿que fue lo que paso contigo?**

Calla...no te atrevas a mencionarlo...ella ya no es mas la figura que un día fue para mi, tan solo mírala ahora, derrotada, vencida... ¿**donde esta la protectora de la tierra?, no es mas que eso...una torpe llorona que no ha hecho nada por proteger a sus seres queridos, sino solo se ha dignado a llorar...como si eso fuese a cambiar su destino, por ello morirá**

te equivocas, confiamos en ella, Sailor moon...es decir Serena Tsukino, jamás se rendiría, ante ti, ante nadie-la voz de sailor mars sonó en aquel lugar, aquel grito, hizo que Serena se levantase nuevamente, a pesar del gran dolor que sentía-**Rini tan solo dime que fue lo que te sucedió,¿quien ha sido capaz de hacerte esto?, estoy segura que juntas lo venceremos...saldremos adelante...-**debajo de su cabello alborotado, se dibujaba una sonrisa, llena de esperanza y de un profundo amor

Basto una mirada de ella, para que Endymion captara el mensaje, lanzándole varias rosas, en cuestión de momentos se vio envuelta en ellas, las cuales incrustaban sus fieras espinas en el cansado cuerpo de la pobre chica, oprimiéndole con gran fuerza, obligándole a gritar del inmenso dolor...**aquella escena era demasiado para ellas, cerraban los ojos, desviaban sus miradas pero los desgarradores gritos retumbaban por todo el lugar...**

Sentía gran impotencia...atada de esa manera, y aquel cristal parecía estar creciendo cada vez mas...-**ya basta...detente...por lo que mas quieras, déjala en paz**...-tus lágrimas me conmueven sailor Neptuno...sin embargo, esto me complace demasiado...

¿Por que...por que haces todo esto...?-había perdido la transformación, la miraba fijamente, aquellos enormes zafiros le penetraban el alma, después de todo sailor saturn, siempre fue su mas amada protectora-rini... **¿que ganas con lastimarle de esa manera?...no seria mejor acabar con nosotras de una buena vez**...

Hizo un gesto, obligando a Endymion a detener su ataque, Serena yacía nuevamente en el suelo, con la vista fija en el...Darien, nuevamente tenia que enfrentarse a el, siempre bastaba con recordar lo que les unía para vencer la adversidad, pero esta vez...lo que les había unido era la adversidad... ¿como podría luchar contra aquello?

Me pides que acabe con ustedes de una buena vez...pero eso no seria suficiente...no para Sailor moon...ella debe sufrir, pagar...por su error-se dirigió entonces a ella, viéndola con desprecio...-**te preguntaras los motivos...por los que he venido a atacarte...que mejor manera de atormentarte que con la realidad...-sonrió al verle...-esta bien...mereces saber...el por que...considerare este como tu ultimo deseo**...

Endymion, regreso a su lado casi automáticamente...mientras que ella comenzaba su relato haciendo aparecer ante las desconcertadas sailors aquella esfera de cristal, la que contenía...el amado planeta de Heliot, serena veía fijamente aquella esfera...

**Todavía, puedo verle arder-dijo sin perder de vista aquella esfera-todavía puedo olerla carne quemada...todavía puedo ver...la sangre esparcida...y sentir el frió recorrer mi ser...pero no me adelantare a los hechos...**

**Sk**

Ha cesado ya...es acaso que todo ha terminado, Serena...pude escuchar tus gritos...quisiera estar a tu lado, poder ayudarte...pero de que manera, si las demás no han logrado terminar con tu suplicio... ¿de que manera podría yo cambiar la situación?-se mueve lentamente, recargándose constantemente en los muros de aquella construcción, esos cristales filosos, de vez encuando le abren pequeñas llagas en sus hombros y espalda...ha perdido la comunicación con las demás...

Es por aquí, debemos estar cerca-aquella voz le resulta conocida, detiene sus pasos...y por fin les ve llegar, aquellos rostros conocidos le brindan esperanza-Sailor mercurio...en donde están las demás...en donde esta ella...-la toma en sus brazos, mientras ella solamente suspira un tanto aliviada-deben estar cerca de aquí...talvez al final de ese pasillo...he perdido la comunicación...pero estoy segura que estamos cerca...de ella

Healer, respira aliviada, mientras que sailor maker toma del brazo a mercurio sirviéndole de apoyo-será mejor seguir, no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda-continua sus pasos sin mirar atras, lo único que desea es llegar a tiempo...

Bombón, quizás ese sujeto esta ahora a tu lado, quizás no es lo correcto que nosotros intervengamos, después de todo tu destino ya esta marcado, en nada cambiara si intervenimos o no...**pero a quien quiero engañar, mi mas grande anhelo es tenerte de nuevo frente a mí...no puedo aceptar que estés destinada a ese...a ese sujeto, no cuando tu mirada...me dice que soy correspondido...quiero creer, creer en tus palabras, creer que solo actuaste de esa manera por que te sentiste atrapada...**

**quisiera pensar que aun tengo una oportunidad, no me importa si tengo que luchar, contra tu pasado, tu futuro...o el...solo quisiera saber que es lo que hay en tus pensamientos...escuchar de ti...que nada sientes por mi, y entonces talvez me iré...sin mirar atrás...mi único deseo al final del día...al final de esta larga jornada es que tu seas feliz..**.-apresuro sus pasos sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba...cada vez mas...el ambiente se comenzaba a tornar cada vez mas pesado...y la desesperación le invadía...-bombón...resiste...ya estamos cerca...

**Sk**

La transformación de las chicas había desaparecido por completo, yacían a unos metros sobre el piso...clavadas como Adornos en las paredes de la habitación, el cristal que las mantenía en esa posición comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño...rodeando sus cinturas, extendiéndose lentamente a sus piernas, el ligero dolor que les provocaba las obligaba a mantenerse conscientes...

yacía mirándole fijamente, tratando de descifrar, lo que le pasaba por la mente, después de todo ya no le resultaba extraño tener que enfrentarse a el, Darien siempre era la presa favorita de sus enemigas...mas ahora no se sentía capaz de poder...enfrentarle, **repasaba detenidamente los hechos tratando de comprender...¿en que momento, su vida futura se había convertido en una pesadilla?, es decir hasta hace poco su futuro era fácil de entender, soló tenia que convertirse en una reina y vivir en un palacio de cristal...el sueño dorado de cualquier chica...**

**Pero todo cambio cuando le conoció, entonces no estuvo segura de querer vivir en un palacio de cristal, ni estuvo segura de querer proteger a la tierra con la fuerza del amor...por que ya no estaba segura...de sentir amor por el...por Darien Chiba..**.repentinamente sintió deseos de obedecer a sus impulsos y salir corriendo a buscarle...después de todo Seiya Kou se había robado su corazón...Y ahora...aquel hombre con el que debería casarse yacía ante ella, luciendo sus finas vestiduras dignas de un verdadero rey, yacia con la mirada perdida...fría característica de el...esperando solamente una orden...para atacarle, sin la menor compasión...

**Se aclaro la garganta para comenzar a hablar...daba vueltas por la enorme habitación, dirigiendo su mirada a las chicas...**

¿me pregunto...cual es la mejor manera de iniciar mi relato?, quizás deba comenzar a decirles sobre las constantes discusiones de Serena y Darien, mis padres...era difícil al vida en el palacio...contrario a lo que cualquiera de ustedes pudo llegar a creer...cualquiera diría que era la digna vida de un cuento de hadas...pero cuan equivocadas deberían de estar...**en primera, ustedes las sailor scout...condenadas a llevar vidas solitarias...puesto que su única misión era proteger a su princesa...y ahora Reina Serenity...siempre sumergidas en sus obligaciones...y con poco tiempo para ustedes...**

**OH debían perdonarme...es que no llegaron a pensar en ello, creyeron que llevarían vidas normales...pero no fue así...de todas ustedes la única que realizo una vida...fue Serena...he aquí...por lo que insisto tanto en que su vida seria mejor si ella muriese...**

en fin les decía...aun así la vida en el palacio estaba llena de una calma...que a veces era fastidiosa, mas no en aquellos días...se acercaba una fecha importante...el aniversario de bodas...de nuestros amadísimos...Rey y Reina...

**flasback**

Era una tarde calida y el cielo nos regalaba...un bello arco iris...presagio de buenas nuevas para todos...ayudaba a mi madre a dar los últimos preparativos para la gran celebración que se acercaba, las cosas entre ella y mi amado padre no habían estado bien últimamente, **es decir por alguna razón las discusiones entre ambos era cada vez mas constantes...y aunque ella se esforzaba por disimularlo detrás de una sonrisa era evidente que se avecinaban grandes conflictos...**

Discutían si...los motivos, bueno eran variados, que si ella se comportaba de una manera demasiado... ¿como podría decirse?, inadecuada para su alta posición...gustaba de reír acaudaladamente, no veía nada de malo en ello, pero a mi padre parecía molestarle demasiado supongo que esperaba que se comportase de una manera un tanto mas reservada...claro ella lo tachaba de frió e indiferente...

hacia meses que se habían distanciado por completo, **el se había acercado mas a una de las chicas que Vivian en el palacio, y su relación comenzaba a levantar sospechas entre los que habitaban junto con nosotros, los rumores de una posible separación se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes...mi madre solo le veía salir de la habitación todas las noches, al principio les escuchaba a través de las paredes...discutir...cada vez mas fuerte, mi padre terminaba azotando la puerta saliendo furioso por el pasillo...**

Era evidente que tenia una amante, sin embargo...mi madre era incapaz de hablar el respecto, permanecía simplemente como un mudo espectador...lloraba constantemente en las noches, supongo que no era feliz, nadie lo era...comencé a comprender todo esto...cuando cumplí mis 17 años...de edad...por alguna razón...ella no hacia mas que contemplar las estrellas...su mirada apagada reflejaba su infinita tristeza...y su resignación...

Pero ahora se acercaba se aniversario, era una fecha importante supongo que conservaba la esperanza de que todo se solucionaría, que todo esto solo era una aventura de mi padre, nunca quiso hablar de eso solo se encerraba en una de las habitaciones del palacio...se encerraba ahí por horas, sin hablar con nadie mas

Todos en el palacio vestían sus mejores galas, había una gran y maravillosa orquesta tocando alegres melodías, el ambiente de fiesta podía sentirse en todo el lugar, sin embargo, al contemplar los rostros de mis padres...pareciera que estábamos en medio de un funeral, **mí padre se esforzaba por sonreír, tomando del brazo a mi madre le obligo a bajar por las escaleras, diciéndole a manera de reclamo, que debía guardar compostura...debía sonreír...y tantas otras cosas, a no ser que se trataba de mi padre podría jurar que estaba por escribir un manual titulado "como comportarse en la realeza**",no dejaba de dar regaños a mi madre, quien se esforzaba por sonreír a cada instante, pero sus ojos cristalinos le delataban inmediatamente...aun así la velada se llevo de una forma normal...

hasta que entro...ella, todos habíamos notado su gran ausencia, pero era común en Amy Mizuno...que faltase a ese tipo de eventos, constantemente se encontraba en un encierro total...dentro de sus proyectos en su laboratorio, no hacia mas de un mes que había comenzado a observar algunas anormalidades en el sol...y se había propuesto descifrar ese misterio...y aparentemente por fin lo había conseguido...yacía delante de todos...había irrumpido en la habitación gritando desesperadamente-**ha regresado...debemos darnos prisa...no sabemos ¿cuanto tiempo nos queda?,**

Cualquiera la hubiese tomado por una loca esquizofrénica, ya que estaba completamente desalineada, sus ojos marcados por unas inmensas ojeras...sus cabellos enmarañados...aquella bata de laboratorio...que se encontraba ya en un tono amarillento por el uso constante...sus pantalones color gris...pero mas por aquella cara pálida...que tenia, era aviente que no se exponía demasiado a la luz del sol...

Sin embargo...las chicas la tomaron muy enserio, salieron detrás de ella...**podía ver sus rostros angustiados, mis padres solo las seguían con la mirrada pero yo necesitaba saber... ¿por que tanto misterio?, así que salí...a la terraza en la que se encontraban las escuche cuchichear...angustiadas**

setsuna, la tomaba del brazo, mientras le pedía se explicase, ella solo tomo aire, sacando su computadora del bolsillo les mostró una imagen, pude ver en sus rostros un gran asombro,-desde hace tiempo he estado investigando, como pueden ver, está es una gran mancha en el sol...ha estado creciendo lentamente pero últimamente...he podido rastrear una energía...

Aquello fue suficiente para que lo comprendiera, Rei hino rompió el silencio- **es la fuerza nega...ha regresado a destruir a sailor moon...no pensé que la fuerza del negaverso se recuperaría tan pronto...es la misma mancha que apareció en el sol en aquella ocasión, cuando la luz del sol desaparezca habrá alcanzado su máximo poder y nada podremos hacer para detenerla**

Quizás sea momento para decírselo a Serena...es decir a nuestra señora-se tapo la boca, avergonzada, no era correcto que se refrieran a si de su reina, Darien se los había recalcado, pero constantemente a Mina se le escapaba llamarla por su nombre o a veces corría a darle un caluroso abrazo, **pero desde hacia tiempo las muestras de afecto eran mal vistas por Darien...estaba convencido de que una Reina no podía mostrar esa clase de comportamiento...**

como sea...es posible que venga a buscar el cristal de plata debemos proteger el palacio a como de lugar...no podemos permitir que caiga en manos enemigas-aquella grave voz me obligo a voltear mi mirada hacia ella, hacia tiempo que lita Kino no se acercaba al palacio, de alguna manera decidió alejarse por completo cuando Darien tomo esa actitud tan molesta, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ordenar por el aunque fuese el rey...de Tokio de cristal...había hecho una excepción, al parecer había llegado hasta ella los rumores de la separación...y había buscado la oportunidad para brindarle su apoyo...a Serena...

Haruka y michiru habían corrido con la misma suerte...simplemente era curioso verlas a todas reunidas, después de todo aunque Vivian en el palacio era como si no se conocieran, Serena pocas veces podía cruzar palabras con ellas, ya que mi padre insistía en que debía encargarse de otros deberes, en realidad solo quería mantenerla lejos de la vista pública, temía que cometiera una indiscreción...y que los rumores...dejasen de serlo...se convirtiesen...en lo que se dice una noticia confirmada...

bien podría escribirse una novela de esto...y a la prense le habría encantado...como sea...aquella noche...se inicio la operación protejamos a nuestra Reina...sailor urano,neptune,satur y plut...se dedicaron a proteger las entradas principales del palacio...sailor mercury sailor jupiter y sailor mars...se dedicaron a proteger...los alrededores de la alcoba de mi madre...se había dado la voz de alerta...obligándome a dormir en la habitación de mis padres...lo que solo aumento mas la tensión...

Mi padre siempre ha sido cariñoso conmigo, así que mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello me atreví a preguntarle**-¿por que nosotros no hacemos guardia también?, ¿no seria lo correcto estar con las demás ahora?, déjenme ir...también soy una sailor...es mi deber,**

Mi madre temblaba, mientras tomaba el broche de transformación en sus manos, mi padre me miro fijamente sonriendo...con un toque de ironía-**por que ellas pueden encargarse de esto...tu deber es permanecer aquí, a salvo...deja esto a los expertos...**

Aquella noche nos despertaron los fuertes ataques al palacio, mí padre entonces se levanto molesto asomándose por el ventanal, **debió haber visto algo realmente doloroso, por que salió déla habitación a toda velocidad...mi madre solamente se envolvió en las cobijas, seguramente había comenzado a llorar de nuevo,** lo supe por que inmediatamente alcance a escuchar sus sollozos...salí de la habitación, molesta...no podía comprender...

¿**Por que en una situación así, ambos permanecían como dos desconocidos?, debía resolver sus diferencias, sin embargo mi padre había salido a pelear...y mi madre yacía sollozando en su habitación..**.llegue entonces al patio principal...sailor mars yacía...de rodillas, con la mirada cabizbaja...tenia su cuerpo lleno de heridas y mi padre se encontraba delante de ella interponiéndose entre ella y su enemigo...un enemigo invisible...

Dirigió su mirada dulce hacia ella, tomándola de la mano y ayudándole a incorporarse-¿te encuentras bien?-ella solo se ruborizo, mientras que señalaba hacia el ventanal de la habitación de mi madre-esa cosa se dirige hacia ella, no debiste dejarla sola...-le reprendió, el simplemente sonrió...-**tontita lo único que me importa es que tu estés bien**

no pude soportar la realidad que se revelaba ante mi, pude imaginar que se trataba de otra mujer mas no de ella...simplemente comencé a correr para alejarme de aquel lugar, fue cuando las vi...sailor saturn...y sailor plut...yacían recostadas en el suelo...con la mirada perdida...habían sido victimas de un cruel ataque...y la sangre se esparcía por todas partes...**sus enormes ojos fijos...me helaron la sangre, me acerque temerosa...levante en mis brazos a Hotaru...quien me dirigió una sonrisa de aliento, su voz era débil...entrecortada-Rini...pequeña dama debes mantenerte a salvo...no permitas que el mal triunfe...**

alcé la mirada lentamente...ante mis ojos se encontraban...Haruka y michiru...caminaban lentamente arrastrando sus pies a cada paso...hasta que pude ver sus rostros...quemados...y cubiertos de llagas...me horroricé en ese momento, cubrí mi rostro para no verles...escuche un sonido seco...habían caído al piso, a unos cuantos pasos de mi...las ultimas palabras de Haruka fueron...-**quisiera poder cambiar...este presente, estar a tu lado...solamente Michiru y no terminar así...-tomo su mano...dando un ultimo suspiro...y una lagrima rodó por el rostro inerte de Michiru**...

Me levante horrorizada...todo lo que creía, se había comenzado a desvanecer unos meses atrás, y ahora les veía morir de esa manera...solo pude pensar en ella...**mi madre era la única esperanza que mi corazón albergaba...ella tenia la solución, confiaba en su poder, confiaba...en ella así que emprendí el regreso, subí las escaleras...impaciente...y llegue a la habitación...**

¿Como luchar con lo que no puedes ver?, ¿en que momento tomo tanto poder?-yacía sobre la cama aun, con la mirada perdida, al verme se levanto...y se apresuro a darme un abrazo, mientras lagrimas escapaban de su rostro-las chicas...ellas...-titubee, nos había como darle la noticia...en ese momento entraron Mina y Lita...será mejor que salgas de aquí en este momento, ya no es un lugar seguro...

La tomaron, tirando fuertemente de ella obligándole a levantarse, comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, mientras ella miraba constantemente hacia atrás-donde están las demás...Michiru,setsuna...hotaru,haruka...rei-rei...mis ojos se cristalizaron en ese momento, **creí que había sido lo suficientemente valiente, no era momento para ponerme a llorar...**

Estarán bien...-la voz entrecortada de lita me saco de mis pensamientos...llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Amy...serena volvió la mirada atrás...se soltó entonces del brazo de lita entrando en su habitación favorita, **la vi. Remover las cosas hasta encontrar aquella pequeña caja de cristal...saco algo de su interior...sabia muy bien, lo que era ya en otra ocasión le había visto...dejo caer la caja al suelo y continuo con su marcha...al parecer era algo muy especial para ella**...

salió en ese momento...aquella fuerza había tomado posesión del palacio...en cuestión de unas horas, era increíble, no tenia forma alguna,¿cómo pelear contra energía pura?, aun así se escuchaba un chirrido, él viento parecía lamentos, y buscaba de alguna manera a mi madre...ataco por sorpresa nuevamente, tomando a sailor mercurio fue un ataque veraz, simplemente...entro en su cuerpo...obligándole a pelear contra sailor Júpiter...veía a mi madre suplicante-**haz algo...lo que sea...no puedes...dejar que esto pase...**

Ella solo cubría su rostro, lloraba suplicaba...como si eso cambase las cosas, oprimía fuertemente su broche, mientras yo miraba impotente lo que ocurría...me transforme e sailor chibimoon...pero ese nombre ya no venia con mi nueva apariencia aunado a eso...no tenia idea de que hacer... **¿atacarlas...de que manera podrá hacerlo?...quizás pensé demasiado las cosas...ya era tarde...ambas se habían dado un ultimo ataque mortal...**

**Las vi. Caer ante mis pies...todo aquello debía ser una pesadilla una vil mentira, no era posible que so estuviese ocurriendo, quería llorar gritar...y mi madre solo lloraba sin hacer nada mas...ante mi apareció el...wiseman**

Me miro fijamente su voz chillona me hizo retroceder-**cuánto tiempo sin verte conejo?**

Mi madre abrió los ojos, completamente perturbada- entrégame ahora lo que busco y nadie saldrá herido...bueno nadie mas-sonrió mientras sus desgastados dientes amarillentos se asomaban dibujando una siniestra sonrisa, extendiendo su mano huesuda y llena de horribles verrugas, ella solo retrocedió aun mas-**no te lo daré, lo entiendes?, nunca lo tendrás...antes tendrás que acabar conmigo**

No será necesario, no creo que desees sacrificar la vida del conejo por el-me señalo entonces...pero al ver que mi madre no cedió ante aquel chantaje lanzo un ataque hacia mi persona, cubrí mi rostro...pero no fue necesario mi padre estaba justo delante de mi...pelando valientemente...**sailor mars tomo del brazo a mi madre...quien en un gesto de desprecio se aparto de ella...**

Lo sabias...y aun así...no has dicho nada-la mire sorprendida...mientras que mi padre continuaba peleando contra wiseman, rei solo insistió tratando de tomarle por la fuerza-siempre lo he sabido...no es una novedad...es solo que quizás, si me hubieses tenido la confianza y no hubieses actuado de esa manera...rei...-lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, siempre lo hacia...-¿**por que me hiciste esto**?

Ella solo guardo silencio, bajando la cabeza avergonzada-serena...es decir...mi señora...no es momento para actuar de esta manera, después lo habláremos...con mas calma-serena continuo su camino sola...se detuvo un momento solo para dirigir una mirada a rei y a mi padre-lo hubiese comprendido, no tendríamos que pasar por todo esto ahora, se supone que somos amigas-su voz se quebró en ese momento...

Mi padre cayò ante mi...Rei dirigió una mirada llena de terror hacia Serena...después echo a correr, **sabia que no vencería, sabia que moriría en el intento aun así...acepto su destino valientemente...**

Echamos acorrer, cuanto paso...Es difícil saberlo, todo era penumbras a nuestro alrededor, el palacio había sido completamente destruido y esa voz se escuchaba por todas partes-no podrás escapar...a donde vallas te encontrare, solo dame el fantasma cristal plateado y todo esto acabara...

entonces ella me miro fijamente...sonrió tratando de tranquilizarme, sus ojos mostraban el temor intenso que le invadía, suspiro en ese momento...acaricio mi rostro, sollocé en ese momento avergonzada de mi debilidad no era momento para ponerme a llorar pensé, mi madre me abrazo fuertemente pude sentir su gran calidez, trato de tranquilizarme-**no debes avergonzarte, es normal sentir miedo...todos lo sentimos alguna vez...escucha, yo debo ir es mi turno de pelear ahora, debes huir tan lejos como te sea posible, busca un refugio...al fina de ese camino...encontraras lo que necesitas señalo un espeso bosque...no debes temer pequeña...todo saldrá bien...te lo aseguro...**

**Su sonrisa me brindo paz, creí en ella**, comencé a caminar...en la dirección...que ella me indicaba la vi. marchar mientras permanecía con la mirada en alto, me oculte entonces entre los arbustos...**sabia que debía continuar...pero talvez ella me necesitaría...entonces vi. aquel enorme resplandor...**

**nota:**

Bueno antes que nada, quise llamar motivos a este capitulo por que como pueden ver, en este capi se revela un poco sobre lo que le paso a la pobre Rini, en especial por que quise resolver la duda de --**Serenalucy**--

Como sea...espero les sea de su agrado...aun falta un poco mas de su historia...como pueden ver detesto al susodicho Darien chiba...en fin cualquier cosa que no les halla gustado háganmelo saber por favor...y tratare de mejorarlo...lo prometo...el final se acerca...y **no me queda mas que agradecer**--

a mi querida amiga **Sandy**...a **Nande-chan** por sus sabios consejos y fuertes criticas, a **Holy iron Maiden**,por seguirme en esta loca historia,

A **VERONICK** por sus reviews espero saber mas de ti... a **serenalucy** -- bueno pues es por ello que escribí este capi...espero que medio se halla resuelto tu duda...

También gracias a **miki-1920** -- por el review...es pero saber mas de ti...y que estemos en contacto ya sea en esta historia...o en alguna de las que tu hallas escrito

en especial quiero agradecer a** Kumiko-kou** por el review, me alegra saber de ti, espero que sea de tu agrado este capi y que estemos en contacto...

**bueno en fin gracias a todas esas personas que me hacen el honor de regalarme unos minutos de su vida al leer este fic...gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes esta locura que siento por sailor moon y mi amado Seiya Kou...**

Espero nos sigamos leyendo y hasta el próximo capy...bye

**Con cariño...raqui kou--**


	10. TE RECUERDO

aquel resplandor...cubrió, hasta lo mas espeso del bosque, la tierra brillaba en su totalidad...aquella energía cálida recorría todos los rincones, era como contemplar un maravilloso amanecer, las penumbras se dispersaban en los alrededores solo pude pensar en mi madre, su imagen venia a mi mente, podía verle liberando el legendario poder del cristal de plata...pude verle mientras sus rubios cabellos se levantaba por su inmenso poder, mientras su mirada mostraba aquella determinación...solo pude imaginarle, mientras casi podía ver a aquel malvado ser desaparecer por completo...me imagine como aquel maravilloso resplandor iba destrozándole lanzando un alarido de dolor era lo menos que se merecía...en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de gratificación...**estaba segura de que por fin ella había terminado con la pesadilla...suspire aliviada, orgullosa de ella creí...que por fin todo había terminado...**

una profunda calma invadió mi ser...corrí entonces, sintiendo que mi corazón se escapaba de mi pecho lo único que anhelaba era abrazar a mi madre...estaba feliz de pensar que ella sola había terminado con el, de pensar que juntas podríamos restaurar la paz...buscar sobrevivientes y reconstruir el palacio, aquélla esperanza crecía en mi a cada paso que daba...y por fin llegue hasta donde ella se encontraba...el lugar donde se había desarrollado la batalla...no estaba muy retirado del palacio...recorrí con la mirada cada rincón hasta que le tuve delante de mi...

Enmudecí al verle, mi sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro en esos instantes ella yacía aun de rodillas con el cristal en sus manos, sus ojos fijos me miraron cálidamente, corrí hasta que pude sostenerla en mis brazos, ella era lo único que tenia...sollocé, **no había querido pensar en ello pero al fin pude comprender mi realidad...en tan solo unas horas lo había perdido todo**

mi madre respiraba trabajosamente...tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo...para abrazarme mientras pasaba sus manos sobre mi rostro, y con su voz entrecortada por la fatiga se dirigió a mi-**hija mía, lo lamento, té he fallado...no he sido capaz, de protegerte...y ahora tu eres la única esperanza**-debió haber visto la decepción en mi rostro, debió haber visto el temor en mis ojos, después de todo ¿que podría hacer yo?...trato de brindarme confianza esbozando una cálida sonrisa-**debes huir...debes ocultar el cristal de plata no permitas que caiga en manos...de el**

había contenido tanto mis lagrimas, pero en ese momento sentí derrumbarme...me aferre a ella con todas mis fuerzas, era lo único que tenia...y no quería dejarle, hubiese preferido ser la primera en morir a tener que presenciar aquella cruel batalla, y no podía contenerme sentí el mas inmenso de los miedos, sentí la mas cruel angustia apoderarse de mi ser, no quería perderle no a ella-**madre ...no digas eso, prometiste que todo estaría bien...lo prometiste...no puedes hacerme esto no puedes dejarme sola, no tú**-todas mis esperanzas se perdían en ese momento...

trato de tranquilizarme mientras que acariciaba mi mejilla secando algunas de mis lagrimas, mientras que me decía con eses tono dulce característica de ella-**Rini pequeña, eres lo que mas he amado en esta vida...por ti, ha valido la pena vivir...todos estos años...toda esta tortura**-oprimió fuertemente sus manos, mientras soltaba un ultimo suspiro,

Aquellas palabras me intrigaron por completo, **supuse que no era feliz, es verdad...pero hace unos meses ¿a que se refería con toda esa tortura?... ¿es que no lo fue desde un principio?**, dé igual manera ya no podía responderme, por que yacía con la mirada perdida...de sus manos resbalaron...el fantasma cristal plateado...y aquel...preciado objeto de mi madre...ese insignificante...y diminuto llavero

entonces ese intenso dolor me invadió de nuevo, mi vista se nublo en esos momentos, traté de reanimarle, le llamaba desesperadamente, más su cuerpo inerte yacía en mis brazos...y aquellos hermosos ojos celestes habían perdido su brillo-**no me agás esto, no puedes...no puedes dejarme sola...eres lo único que tengo...no me abandones así...tu no por favor...no puedes morir...nooooooooooooooooooooooo**-gritaba desesperadamente, mientras lagrimas desbordaban de mis ojos, aquél dolor era indescriptible, ver morir a mis seres amados, ver morir a mis padres...me había empeñado en ser valiente, eso me había enseñado mi padre...mas ahora...no estaba el para reprenderme...y mi madre...

Se desvanecía en mis brazos, me sentí impotente...sola...en aquel inmenso lugar...me había quedado sola...¿cuanto tiempo paso?, es difícil saberlo, aquellas palabras rondaban aun en mi mente, ella me pidió que protegiese el cristal de plata de el, **lo único que podía significar es que no le había vencido...y era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara a buscarme...mas no quería seguir,¿A donde podría ir?**

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, aquél dolor se había instalado en mi ser, era solo una alma solitaria gritaba mas nadie podía escucharme aquel bello palacio ahora solo era una ilusión, había cenizas por todas partes... ¿cuanto tiempo deambulé?, es difícil saberlo...

Solo se que aquel resplandor que mi madre había liberado se había esparcido por completo y poco a poco las penumbras nuevamente se comenzaron a formarse por toda la tierra, más aun no había señas de Wiseman...de alguna manera todo había tomado una engañosa calma...a excepción de la tormenta que se había desatado en mi interior apenas podía asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo...

¿**Valía la pena aquel bello cristal?, realmente valía la vida de todos los seres a quien ame?...mi madre...mi padre...todos...eran ahora solo masas inertes, que yacían en el suelo...con sus ojos fijos...¿de que sirve la esperanza?, creí en ella...pero me mintió...nada estará bien...**

mas no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente seque mi llanto como pude, el sacrificio de ellos no seria en vano simplemente tome aquel cristal en mis manos liberando aquella cálida energía implorando por encontrar un lugar seguro, en donde poder ocultarme...implorando por que funcionase,

**Sk**

me pregunto, ¿como estará ahora serena?-soltó un suspiro, el vapor cálido que se desprendía de su taza de café, y el cálido aroma que se desprendía de este, le hizo relajarse un momento-**hasta apenas hace unos días, ella era solamente Serena Tsukino...jamás me imagine que tendría que pasar por todo esto...**solo espero que este bien, por que no podría perdonarme el haberle hablado de esa manera...después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga-sollozo...mientras concentraba su mirada en el oscuro liquido que se desbordaba de su taza...

Estará bien, la señorita Tsukino...estará bien-aquellas palabras sonaron especialmente para el, llevaban varios minutos en esa obscura habitación, aquel chico Heliot había insistido en mantener las luces completamente apagadas, y aunque buscaba palabras que brindasen consuelo y esperanza el mismo no sabia que decir, después de todo Molly no había sido la única en gritarle a Serena...y ese sentimiento de culpa no dejaba de atormentarle...

Entro entonces a la habitación, había salido a respirar aire fresco, lo que había resultado contraproducente, púes aquel cielo cubierto en su totalidad por penumbras era bastante deprimente-¿**como encontrar esperanza...cuando todo en su totalidad...nos da un panorama gris?, ¿será posible que al final de la jornada, se nos conceda nuevamente ver la luz del sol brillar en su esplendor?**-suspiro mientras se recargaba en la entrada de la habitación

,** todo es cuestión del punto de vista del observador, ¿acaso no has escuchado decir...que cuando mas oscurece es por que esta por amanecer?, creo fiel mente que todo se solucionara**-aquella voz le hizo volver la mirada, aquélla hermosa joven yacía delante de el esos hermosos ojos le removían lo mas profundo de su ser, aquélla joven se acerco a el dándole una palmada en la espalda, pará reconfortarle-debes tener fe, las sailors scouts no saben rendirse...

mas si eso fuera verdad, la historia que me conto mi señora debería estar equivocada ¿no es así?, a decir verdad ella culpa a sailor moon de haberse rendido sin siquiera luchar, lo que me lleva a preguntarle señorita...-aquellos ojos verdes le intrigaron por completo, Naomi yacía en un rincón de la habitación, había guardado silencio por largo tiempo mas ahora, su voz sonaba por toda la habitación **-¿debería creer, en esa mujer?, ¿es posible que ella venza...en verdad**?

Yo mismo le he visto...sollozar, confundida, vencida...a decir verdad su mirada dulce me transmite una profunda paz...sin embargo, no creo que eso sea suficiente-murmuro...Kayuu tomo su mano en ese momento, sintió como su respiración se aceleraba rápidamente, comenzó a sentir una calidez recorriendo todo su cuerpo-**será suficiente, ella no esta sola**...en cuanto recupere mis fuerzas yo misma iré a apoyarle...-por alguna razón sintió deseos de corresponder aquella bella sonrisa...

Entonces también iremos, puesto que ella es nuestra amiga, quizá no seamos de gran ayuda pero aun así, quisiéramos estar presentes al menos para brindarle nuestro apoyo, es lo menos que le debemos-en la gran habitación se hizo un silencio total, se miraban unos a otros, con impaciencia, más la sonrisa de Kayuu les hizo recobrar la fe, después de todo Sailor moon...era la única esperanza

**Sk**

**Flash back**

así fue como utilicé el cristal de plata para escapar a un recóndito planeta, me sentía cansada, fatigada, pero estaba segura de que debía mantener a salvo el cristal aunque eso me costara la vida y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo...aquel resplandor rodeo mi cuerpo envolviéndome en una esfera...maravillosa y cálida, permanecí en ella por varios días, supongo que el haber utilizado el poder del cristal me debilito demasiado, pude verle entonces aquel maravilloso planeta que de ensueño, estaba repleto de bosques extensos y exóticas plantas de diversos colores, **quede maravillada al contemplar los extensos ríos y lagos parecieran sacados de un cuento de hadas, las personas se veían tan hermosas luciendo bellas ropas de encajes y sus rostros bondadosos sonreían por todas partes...**

Descendí en aquel paradisíaco lugar, recorriéndole con la mirada estaba tan maravillada que inclusive me olvide de todo por un momento, **hasta que por fin contemple aquel apacible rostro, ese chico de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos violeta que me miraba sonriente...**extendiéndome su brazo como si temiese que yo fuera a desvanecerme, no pude evitar corresponder a tan maravillosa sonrisa...fue lo ultimo que vi antes de perderme en un abismo negro...de confusiones...

de pronto abrí los ojos y estaba en aquella gran habitación, tan elegante que me hizo recordar mi hogar, ¿**mi hogar?, aquella voz la escuche de nuevo dentro de mi...aquella espantosa imagen apareció en mi mente...aquel ser de sonrisa amarillenta y siniestra...que no pude evitar gritar aterrada**, descubrí que había estado inconsciente por varios días...y aquello me helo la sangre, adsentí un fuerte escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo entonces supe que sin duda Wiseman no había muerto...lo mas probable era que solo se hubiese debilitado por el ataque de mi madre, y ahora lo mas probable es que estuviese totalmente recuperado y dispuesto a obtener el cristal de plata de una o de otra manera...**el terror se hizo presente en mi...había perdido tanto tiempo debí seguir huyendo...no pude contener mi llanto y entonces le vi...**

supongo que mis gritos fueron escuchados por el, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba ahí, delante de mi tratando de tranquilizarme con aquella maravillosa sonrisa...Heliot había sido tan amable conmigo, y entonces me di cuenta de que yo había puesto en peligro a ese chico y su amado planeta...trate de calmarme como pude trate de advertirle, fui con el tan fría como me fue posible, le pedí que se alejase de mi...que aun podría salvarse y como era de esperarse el intento tranquilizarme y brindarme su apoyo...

Entonces pude ver como las siniestras penumbras recorrían uno a uno todos los rincones de aquel maravilloso planeta pude escuchar su voz llamándome diciéndome que no había esperanza**...-Rini pequeña, nada podrás hacer, ríndete todos han muerto solo faltas tu...**

oprimí fuertemente mis puños, aquellas palabras me hacían sentir una inmensa furia y una gran impotencia, supongo que esa era su intención cada palabra me dolía hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser no podía dejar de pensar en todas las personas que habían muerto en tan solo los últimos días-**puedo perdonar tu miserable vida si me lo entregas ahora es posible que te permita ser parte de mi gran reinado, ¿que dices, es que acaso piensas sacrificarte como las demás?, será inútil no podrás escapar de mi, por que ya no hay fuerza alguna capaz de destruirme**-aquellos ojos brillaban...a pesar de las penumbras que le rodeaban...

¿Que debía hacer?, aquellas sombras siniestras estaban por todas partes aquel bello planeta correría la misma suerte que la tierra y yo no podía permitirlo, **¿que podría hacer?, lo mismo que mi madre?...permanecer como un mudo testigo mientras veo caer a todas las personas que me rodean**

¿Por que motivo?, al final ella no fue capaz de proteger a nadie, al final el dichoso poder del cristal no sirvió de nada, no estaba dispuesta a ver correr mas sangre...todos me habían decepcionado, aquéllas historias que escuche cuando niña habían sido mentiras, **mí madre jamás pudo ser aquella valerosa guerrera que defendió a ala tierra...ella era solo una cobarde...**que no fue capaz de luchar...**que permitió que todo esto sucediera y que de alguna manera perdió el amor de mi padre...**pero yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo mismo que ella...no podría ser tan ingrata con aquellos que me habían recibido tan cálidamente...así que solo se me ocurrió...detener toda esa pesadilla...

si lo que querían era ese pedazo de cristal...entonces...se los entregaría...así que me dirigía hacia donde estaba mi broche...mientras aquel chico me veía completamente asombrado, pensé que esa era la única manera de evitar otra desgracia, le sonreí probablemente seria esa la ultima vez que le vería...y me dirigí hacia el Wiseman...

cuando la fuerza del negaverso me tuvo ante si...sentí una gran electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo**...fue entonces cuando lo descubrí, me di cuenta en ese momento...aquella voz resonaba dentro de mi...aquella voz, me revelaba la verdad**-pobre conejo...¿lo has pasado mal¨?,no tiene sentido que luches contra mi, el resultado será el mismo...acaso piensas actuar como la ingenua de tu madre, nada cambiara solo sacrificaras tu vida inútilmente...no tiene sentido luchar contra mi...no es culpa tuya, no todo esto se pudo evitar...lo único que deseo es ese cristal...y todo acabara...si tu madre me lo hubiese entregado en un principio...tal vez aun vivirían todos...pero ella se negó.., no era necesario...derramar tanta sangre todo esto se pudo haber evitado...no lo crees?

**Aquella voz, sonaba tan clara dentro de mi, que no estoy segura en que momento...esa voz se convirtió en mi propia voz, aquélla sonrisa amarillenta dejo de parecerme tan desagradable** comprendí ene se momento que la única forma de salvarme y a ese planeta era entregando...aquel cristal...y no solo eso ahora todo estaba claro para mi...la culpa se debía sin duda a ella...

**Mi madre Serena Tsukino...**

**Fin de flash back...**

aquella mirada penetrante se dirigía a ella, sé levanto entonces acercándose a las sailors quienes la miraban atónitas-**es que no lo ven...ella permitió que mi padre dejase de amarle, ella no fue capaz de luchar por el amor de Darien**...-dirigió su mirada entonces a Serena quien yacía...aun mirándola desconcertada, no podía sacar de su mente aquellas palabras, a que se refería con aquel insignificante llavero?, ¿a caso era...?,metió la mano a su bolsillo...aun permanecía ahí...suspiro

Cobardemente...guardaste silencio...cobardemente permaneciste como un mudo espectador viendo como una a una cayeron tus amigos a quienes dices amar tanto... **¿no habría sido mejor que murieses peleando desde un principio?, todas confiaron en ti...pero tu no fuiste capaz...en estos momento dudas...en luchar contra mi...aun cuando la vida de todos esta en peligro...**

**no eres capaz de alzar tu mano...no eres capaz de proteger a nadie...eres una cobarde...me prometiste...que todo marcharía bien...que..**-lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos en esos momentos, no fue capaz de continuar...-**a pesar de todo el daño que te he ocasionado...dudas...a pesar de que tu vida esta en peligro no eres capaz de pelar...no realmente no mereces vivir no serias capaz de proteger a nadie no eres capaz de protegerte a ti...**que decepción...siempre pensé que tu serias la ultima esperanza dela tierra tu...de quien tanto escuche en mi infancia, te imaginaba peleando valientemente por la paz de la tierra...mas ahora me doy cuenta de que era mentira, jamás debí confiar en ti...

Rompió aquel silencio, mientras lagrimas escapaban de su rostro...-**serena no es quien te ha decepcionado...ella solo se ha dedicado a dar amor a todos quienes le rodean, ella es una persona maravillosa**-dirigió su mirada a ella...Rei Hino miraba fijamente a serena mientras esta solamente yacía con la mirada cabizbaja incapaz de decir alguna palabra parecía estar completamente ausente

**¿Es que no lo entiendes...?,** -se dirigió nuevamente a las sailors... -¿nadie de ustedes lo ha entendido aun?...-todas ellas la miraban fijamente-**he venido a liberarles de aquel futuro...a brindarles una nueva oportunidad...sin sailor moon, todo marchara bien **ahora solo deben unirse a mi y ninguna de ustedes morirá ¿es que no lo ven?

Solo puedo ver, que te has dejado engañar...solo puedo ver que te has rendido...estas equivocada pequeña dama...aquí el único enemigo es Wiseman...sailor moon hizo todo lo posible y no esperaríamos nada mas de ella...tu en cambio te has rendido...sin luchar

**Estúpidas...quien no lucho fue ella...yo solo elegí**-su voz se quebró en ese momento se sentía confundida, no sabia como continuar...-**no me rendí...resistí valientemente...mientras ella solo** -sollozo...-**mientras ella no hizo nada**

te equivocas...ella, no entrego el cristal a pesar de que estaba pasando por un momento dificil, apesar de que estaba quedándose sola, apesar de ver morir a quienes amaba...ella no es la culpable de nada-la voz de sailor plut sonó por todos los rincones

lanzo un grito desesperado...-**ustedes lo han decidido esta también será su muerte...el cristal de plata tiene mas poder cuando se usa para los fines correctos**...-dando la señal se alejo de ellas...aturdida, ésa no era la reacción que esperaba, ¿pero que podría esperar de las amigas de la torpe SAILOR MOON?...quiza lo mejor era desaparecer todo lo que les relacionase con ellas después de todo ahora la fuerza nega habitaba en su cuerpo...no desaparecería...era momento de romper todas las cadenas que la unieses a esas molestas y cobardes sailor scouts...-**no valen la pena, no son capaces de ver la grandeza que les ofrezco...ingenuas como si en el mundo aun se pudiese establecer la paz**...-se dijo así misma mientras se disponía a ver por fin la escena final de sailor moon...

**Sk**

podía verle aquella luz al final del pasillo...podía sentirle estaba seguro de que estaban cerca...los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado intensamente, sólo un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente y tras cruzar aquella inmensa puerta quedo perplejo al verle...aquella enorme estancia...estaba repleta de cristales...había machas de sangre por todo el suelo, lo que le helo la sangre por completo...recorrió aquella habitación...lentamente, pudo verles ...todas habían perdido la transformación y yacían malheridas, concentró su mirada en Haruka quien yacía derrotado...

entonces...le vio...sintió como si le abofe tasen súbitamente, aquella imagen le destrozo por completo, yacía en el piso...con la mirada cabizbaja, yacía cubierta de sangre...sus ropas estaban destrozadas, todo sus ser...estaba lleno de cortadas...y moretones...**sintió desfallecer al verle en ese estado, una ira recorrió su cuerpo, mientras veía aquella silueta acercarse a Serena...con una rosa en la mano, al ver el rostro de su verdugo, no pudo contener màs su ira...**

Tomo aquella rosa...mientras su rostro inexpresivo...se iluminaba por aquel resplandor, cubrieron sus rostros...impotentes...ella solo se digno a aceptar su destino-**tal vez tengas razón...y yo deba morir en este momento...después de todo**...-se le habían agotado las lagrimas...cerro sus ojos...mientras oprimía aquel objeto en su bolsillo...

Aquel ataque fue súbito, yacía en el suelo...sintiendo un intenso dolor...mientras aquella rosa caía lentamente al piso, levantó la mirada lentamente aquella silueta yacía imponente delante de el, las chicas habían contenido la respiración aterradas mas ahora aquel resplandor yacía delante de ellas

Conocía aquella sensación al verle no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio-**sailor figther...has venido a pelear a pesar de la forma en la que yo**...-bajo la mirada avergonzado se había propuesto defender a su princesa mas ahora yacía atrapada en un cristal que creía a cada momento permaneciendo como un testigo mas...y el a quien tanto había atacado...ahora sonreía amablemente mientras se colocaba delante de Serena...

**Descuida haruka, en estos momentos...compartimos la misma misión...queremos proteger a sailor moon a como de lugar**...- el solo asintió...la esperanza había regresado...justo de quien menos lo hubiese imaginado

Sailor mercury, será mejor que tomes a sailor moon y salgan de aquí de inmediato-la voz de Rei le hizo salir de aquel trance no pudo evitar sentirse horrorizada ante la imagen de Serena, corrió entonces, mientras que sailor healer y maker se colocaban al lado de figther dispuestas a pelear...

Se levanto, intrigada-**nuevamente ustedes valla que son persistentes pero en nada cambiaran la situación, solo aumentaran el numero de lapidas...no se quienes sean y no me interesa averiguarlo, si mi madre nunca las menciono es por que no significaron nada en sus vidas...así que dudo que cambien esta situación**...Endymion encárgate de ellas de una buena vez...

se levanto poseído por aquella gran energía que le recorría todo su ser, tomó entonces nuevamente varias rosas que lanzo, en fieros ataques...los cuales desviaron sin dificultad alguna...**infierno estelar de healer...estrella de sailor maker...laser de estrella fugaz...**

**Hubiera preferido que aquellos ataques le golpeasen, sin duda alguna eso le hubiese dañado menos que aquellas palabras**, ¿a que se refería con que nunca nos menciono?, es que en realidad no significamos nada en su vida así que simplemente nos olvido...aquella idea le perforaba el corazón...serena se había olvidado de ellos...

Nuevamente fueron atacados...aquellas rosas eran interminables, esta vez se dirigían a Serena, sé lanzo entonces tomándola entre sus brazos,Serena no pudo evitar lanzar un alarido, estaba tan lastimada que el mínimo roce le producía un intenso dolor...

**Bombón, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿crees poder resistir...tan solo un poco mas?-**ella solo levanto la mirada asintiendo silenciosamente, mientras que sus ojos mostraban todo el suplicio por el que había pasado, sé aferro entonces a sus brazos, mientras cerraba los ojos queriendo olvidarse de todo, dejando simplemente que aquella calidez que la invadía recorriera su cuerpo-**creí que no volvería a verte...creí que no tendría la oportunidad de decirlo...**

Le hizo callar tiernamente mientras le tomaba entres sus brazos-**descuida bombón, yo te protegeré, saldremos de esto**-regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, después dirigió su mirada hacia aquel sujeto a quien tanto aborrecía...el que estaba destinado arrancarle su felicidad al quedarse con lo que el mas amaba...

**Maker, healer...encárguense de las demás...este sujeto es solo mío**-se coloco delante de el...-mientras que Darien daba un fuerte ataque sorpresa...varios cristales brotaron a sus espaldas...atacando por sorpresa a healer y maker...varios se dirigían a serena...se lanzo desesperadamente, tomándola en sus brazos para protegerla

Mas los cristales habían sido solo una distraccion, estaban tan entretenidas esquivándolos que no vieron venir aquellas decenas de rosas que les cubrieron súbitamente...liberando fuertes cargas eléctricas...

Jajajaja...debo confesar...que me tomaron por sorpresa...lograron derrumbar a Endymion...siendo que el es el protector de la tierra, **es evidente que poseen una gran fuerza y a no ser por mi intervención es posible que el no halla tenido oportunidad contra ustedes...pero ahora están derrotadas...**

Nooooo...Yaten...-aquel grito desgarrador, llamó su atención**...-¿yaten?, no es ese el nombre para una mujer...le miro perpleja aquel nombre significaba algo...**-Amy corrió entonces...mientras Taiki se desvanecía tomándole en sus brazos...

Si dices que nada tienen que ver, déjales en paz, ellos...no-alzo la mirada suplicante, Mina lloraba desconsoladamente**-¿ellos?...dirigió su mirada entonces...aquellas siluetas que caían al suelo...**entonces se dio cuenta de que no pertenecían a las sailor que habían llegado a interrumpirle...aquellos rostros tenían algo que de alguna manera le resultaban un tanto familiares...habían perdido la transformación...**Yaten estaba cerca de Mina, le dirigió una dulce mirada mientras le hacia un gesto para que ya no continuase hablando,**

Rini...estaba asombrada...ante ella estaban tres apuestos chicos...estaba segura de haber visto aquellos rostros mas no lograba recordar donde ni cuando...y comenzaba a serle molesta la voz de mina-**a callar...no me importa quienes sean, hombres mujeres...lo que sea osaron intervenir en mis planes...**-lanzo una gran cantidad de energía hacia mina...mas Yaten se interpuso recibiendo aquella descarga...

Seiya...continuaba de pie aun interponiéndose...entre Darien y serena...la cual no le perdía de vista...por alguna razón ahora se sentía a salvo, **estar cerca de el le producía una infinita calma...y simplemente no quería dejar de verle...ni un solo instante...**

Yaten... ¿por que...lo hiciste?-aquella descarga de energía le había dejado completamente fatigado...se acerco a ella acariciándole dulcemente...-**es curioso...pero por fin lo he comprendido...es poco el tiempo que tenemos para convivir con nuestros seres queridos**-ella se ruborizo...en aquel momento hubiese querido arrojarse a sus brazos...mas esos cristales le retenían y crecían a cada instante yacía cubierta hasta los tobillos...

Yaten...yo-**mas no pudo decir nada mas, pues los labios de el se unieron a los suyos en un tierno beso...ella sintió como una cálida sensación la invadía, **provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran en un rojo intenso, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel breve momento que la elevaba hasta las nubes, aquél esquisto sabor de sus labios...le hizo olvidarse de aquel ataque, de aquella difícil situación, tenia que hacerlo a eso se refería su princesa...no quería irse sin haber demostrado sus sentimientos...abrió lentamente los ojos...quedando maravillada con aquel momento con aquel verde esmeralda...aquella maravillosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro...-**tenia que hacerlo...-le dijo tiernamente al oído mientras se desvanecía...**

**que encantador...y ahora que sigue...un beso entre serena y ese sujeto**-señalo a Seiya mientras reía irónicamente, dirigiendo su mirada a Amy quien yacía en el suelo sosteniendo a Taiki entre sus brazos-¿**o acaso ustedes también saldrán con algo así?...no, eso es absurdo...no recuerdo haber escuchado algo similar-**había comenzado a dar vueltas por la habitación...le intrigaba no recordar de donde le eran tan familiares aquellos rostros-**como sea, no me interesa...acaba con Serena de una buena vez...**

-había permanecido de pie, esperando solo eso, nuevamente llevo su mano a su bolsillo tomando rosas de el...-**tendrás que terminar conmigo para llegar a ella, por que no te permitiré que la lastimes...infeliz-**no tuvo tiempo de lanzar el ataque, aquel fuerte derechazo le hizo volver el rostro, retrocedió unos pasos reponiéndose del fuerte golpe, dejó caer sus rosas al piso, levantando sus puños, y regreso el golpe, el cual no logro asentar puesto que Seiya lo había esquivado diestramente, dándole un fuerte gancho al hígado le hizo doblarse del dolor, Darien lanzo entonces un fuerte izquierda so lo cual alcanzo a rozarle por la mejilla derecha, Seiya continuo aun en pie dispuesto A esperar el siguiente ataque...

Entonces soltó una fuerte patada, lo cual termino por sacarle el aire a su contrincante, **Darien yacía apoyándose en sus rodillas, mientras hilos de sangre resbalaban por su rostro de aquellos golpes que le había atizado se le había abierto una ceja, y parte del labio**

-**infeliz, no te permitiré que la lastimes, ¿se supone que tu eres quien iba a protegerla? a veces me pregunto si realmente la mereces...no...Tu no la mereces...**-lanzo otro puñetazo, haciéndole caer al suelo...Serena permanecía en silencio contemplando aquella colosal batalla mas no era capaz de decir palabras alguna en ese momento sentía como dentro e su ser se llevaba un pelea interior,** Darien era golpeado por Seiya...delante de sus propios ojos y por alguna razón aquello no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo de no ser por Seiya...**

callo al suelo presa de una gran incertidumbre, había sido derrotado a puño limpio, yacía con la mirada perdida, sentía que el rostro le ardía por completo, por alguna razón su mirada comenzó a nublarse...mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, aquélla voz se escuchaba tan lejana-**valla debo reconocer que eres un gran rival, has sido capaz de derrumbarle tan solo con tus puños, quizá te he subestimado aun así no eres rival para mi**-sonrió, mientras hacia volver a Darien a su lado, él cual apenas podía ponerse en pie, y se encontraba completamente aturdido-muy bien seré yo misma quien acabe contigo en este mismo momento...

reunió una gran cantidad de energía dirigiéndola hacia Seiya mientras este permanecía aun delante de serena, aquel ataque era fulminante, cayó de rodillas...y volvió a levantarse...-**bombón voy a protegerte aunque eso me cueste la vida...-**nuevamente lanzo otro ataque, sus ropas comenzaron a desgarrarse, su piel comenzó a abrirse, aquella energía electrificaba toso su ser, **humo salía por su cuerpo aun así no dejo escapar ni un solo gemido y continuaba levantándose con la frente en alto dispuesto a continuar**...

Debo reconocer que eres persistente, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo podrás resistir?...hagas lo que hagas terminaras vencido...te lo hare mas fácil...-sus enormes ojos se abrieron por completo...la cantidad de energía era impresionante lanzo entonces un fuerte grito-**muereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Había contemplado todo aquello, Seiya yacía delante de ella dispuesto a protegerle a cualquier precio, entonces lo decidió...lanzando un grito de furia se levanto a pesar del dolor que le invadia-**noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**,-aquello había sido demasiado, no podría permitir mas, Seiya estaba ante ella malherido, por su causa por querer defenderle, **aquel sentimiento invadió su cuerpo, su frente comenzó a brillar...y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos...-Seiya**

Aquel resplandor...atravesó la habitación rápidamente, impidiéndole lanzar aquel ataque, sintió un intenso calor en su cuerpo, mas no era calor...sin no mas bien ardor...su vientre había sido perforado...aquel brillante objeto le había travesado...cayendo al suelo confundida...a unos metros de ella se encontraba aquella tiara...

**Levanto la mirada aterrada, apenas podía creer lo que había hecho, había alzado su mano lanzando un ataque a su propia hija, seiya volteo a verle consternado-¿bombón...por que...lo has hecho?**

Rini estaba confundida...aquel ardor...había cesado...no era un ataque mortal, una tiara lunar no podía derrotarle, mas no podía creer que se hubiese atrevido, por fin se había atrevido a atacar, **había atacado, sus amigas, a Darien a ella misma y nada había funcionado y ahora...ahora a ese sujeto...-¿tan importante es ese sujeto**?--

¿Quien, quien eres tu?-mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre reuniendo energía para sanarse así misma, mirándole fijamente-**tu rostro me parece familiar**-la miro entonces atónita aun, con la mano extendida...-**tan importante es... ¿por que has reaccionado ante el ataque hacia el?... ¿que es lo que ignoro?**

**Soy Seiya kou...-**dijo, mientras se dirigía a levantar a serena la cual se había llevado las manos al rostro, apenas podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, el simplemente la abrazo tiernamente, mientras que ella sollozaba aferrándose a el tratando de convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto-**no podía permitir que te lastimara, ya no mas...si esa es la única manera de detenerle entonces quiza...sea el momento de enfrentarle...**

La mirada de Serena había cambiado completamente, en ella podía verse una gran seguridad, estaba completamente decidida...y aunque le dolía pensar en la sola idea de luchar contra su propia hija no estaba dispuesta a perderle...no de nuevo

La abrazaba llenándose de su calidez, no podía comprender como alguien podía ser tan cruel con ella, dirigió su mirada hacia aquella chica y a ese sujeto molesto que yacía de pie con la mirada perdida, sé coloco a la defensiva esperando un nuevo ataque...pero este no llego

Aquellas palabras la habían dejado perpleja...aquella herida no era nada para ella, **más ese nombre...significaba algo, ése sujeto no era un simple entrometido era algo mas estaba segura Seiya Kou...ese nombre...lo conozco...lo recuerdo**, lo he escuchado infinidad de veces...mi madre no dejaba de repetirlo...

**Sk**

Ha llegado el momento...me siento mejor, así que creo que deberíamos dirigirnos cuanto antes al lugar de la batalla, no podemos perder tiempo-**aquella sensación la había abordado por sorpresa estaba segura de que sus amadas estrellas corrían un gran peligro lo supo en cuanto sintió como agujas perforaban su corazón**...tenia una gran conexión con ellos...desde hacia varios minutos comenzó a sentir esa inmensa angustia recorrer su ser...

Heliot se levanto en ese momento-**he querido evitar este momento, más sin duda es inevitable...debo afrontarla, mas no se si podre, puesto que-**aquella chica se había levantado ya dirigiéndose hacia el, mientras aquellos verdes ojos le recorrían-**es lo correcto Heliot...esa es la única manera en la que recuperaremos nuestras vidas, y por su puesto tu planeta...ella es una siniestra mujer que debe desaparecer...**

Aquella tristeza recorrió su ser, no estaba seguro de que fuera una siniestra mujer, aquella bella sonrisa, aquel bello ángel que descendió a su planeta...suspiro profundamente-¿que estamos esperando?...-aquellos chicos yacían afuera de la habitación dispuestos a iniciar su marcha- aquel angel de destruccion debia desaparecer suspiro...

**Sk**

aquellos brazos despertaban sensaciones desconocidas para serena, _**aquélla calidez le recorría todo el cuerpo, sé olvido por completo de donde estaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cerro los ojos sólo quería dejarse llevar, su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, le costaba incluso respirar puesto que Seiya era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento**_, la idea de que quiza no volvería verle le había estado rondando por la mente, más ahora con el ataque de Rini el había regresado, ahora yacía en sus brazos...y eso era lo único que le importaba llenarse de su calidez...

Se aferro a el con gran fuerza...manteniéndose en pie, **aunque el dolor era insoportable valía la pena si podía sentir sus cálidas manos acariciar su espalda, valía la pena si podía llenarse de su aroma**, elevó su mirada hacia el contemplando aquel maravilloso rostro...no pudo evitar pensar en el día en que le conoció y la forma en la que ella se expresó de el al verle..."**se cree mucho por que es un poco guapo**"...aquello le hizo sonreir,mas sonreir era poco no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada-**enrealidad a hora que lo pienso,no es un poco guapo...mas bien yo diria demasiado**

La cara de desconcierto de las chicas lo decía todo, por un momento Amy pensó que serena había enloquecido por el terror, aquella experiencia debía ser extremadamente dolorosa para ella pensó setsuna, e incluso Haruka no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir, **sé había atrevido a atacar a su propia hija, sé había atrevido...a defender a aquel sujeto que yacía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos**...y ahora sonreía...ese chico realmente debía ser muy importante para ella,

era mas que obvio que habían tenido razón al intervenir en aquella relación, varias veces le habían reprendido a serena por aquella amistad que llevaba con el, **después de todo se habían percatado de que cuando ese chico estaba junto a ella, serena sonreía con mas facilidad...**

La miraba desconcertado, mientras ella solo le veía a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa, hubiese querido leer sus pensamientos, hacía unos momentos su vida había comenzado a correr peligro, **ella misma era la imagen del sufrimiento por el que había tenido que atravesar...**y ahora reía a carcajadas, colocó su mano en su frente**-¿te encuentras bien bombón, resiste todo estará bien te lo prometo-**sonrio.mas sus rostro demostraba su preocupación...

Serena, lo oprimió contra si con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios para que ningún gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios, Seiya pudo sentir como ella le abrazaba contra si enterrando sus manos a su espalda sintió su respiración muy cerca de su cuello lo que le arranco un enorme suspiro, **Seiya cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por ese momento en que la sintió...tan cerca tan suya...**acaricio sus cabellos mientras trataba de articular palabra serena solo se acerco a su oído diciendo lentamente-**estaré bien mientras estés conmigo...solo quiero decirte que...yo también te amo**...

aquellas palabras se perdieron con el grito que dejo escapar Rini, había reaccionado por fin, al principio se había quedado paralizada, la imagen de ese chico en especial yacía en algun rincón de su memoria y estaba segura de haber escuchado aquel nombre en alguna ocasión y tras haber pensado en ello sumamente...llego a una conclusión

**tu...sin duda he escuchado de ti, ahora todo me queda claro...Seiya kou**...-entonces lanzo una gran cantidad de energía que rodeó el cuerpo de serena, Seiya trato de aferrarse a ella con gran fuerza mientras que un cristal rodeaba su cuerpo...-**maldición detente de una buena vez...**- de sus ojos azules escaparon lágrimas de rabia e impotencia-trato de destrozar aquel cristal con sus propias manos, lo que el ocasiono serias heridas aun así golpeaba e l cristal mientras gritaba desesperado-**no bombón no te apartes de mi...**

Serena lo miraba impotente tomaba su mano con fuerza...mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos...-**Seiya, ayúdame...por favor...no dejes que-**su cuerpo quedo cubierto por aquel cristal...por mas que lo intentó no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, yacía delante de ella...de rodillas golpeando el piso con gran furia sintiéndose frustrado por no haber podido defender a su amada bombon

Los ojos atónitos de las chicas veían todo impotentes, Rini se levanto airosa, colocándose justo delante de el...mientras golpeaba aquel cristal-**ha sido entretenido debo reconocerlo...eres un chico demasiado atractivo...¿pero quien eres realmente Seiya kou?...¿**eres un viejo exnovio de serena no eso es obsurdo,un viejo amigo...o es que acaso eres algo mas...a lo que quiza mi madre omito mencionar...?

Tenia la vista nublada, sus manos sangraban a causa del cristal, **más solo quería verla una vez más y saber que aquellas palabras no habían sido cosa de su imaginación "te amo "-lo soñé...acaso, lo imagine no, sé que lo dijo estoy seguro de que así fue**-levanto su mirada completamente furioso...no permitiría que nadie la apartase de su lado

Lanzo una gran cantidad de energía, mientras su rostro resplandecía-serena yacía inmovilizada...observando como Seiya era atacado por Rini, aquel sentimiento era nuevo para ella Serena nunca había sentido ira, rabia...coraje, sí algo le caracterizaba era su capacidad para entender a alas personas y verles siempre un lado bueno, nunca se había molestado con nadie, **más ahora aquel sentimiento crecía en su interior...oprimía sus puños completamente furiosa...**

**sonrió al ver la expresion en el rostro de serena,-creo que por fin he encontrado a tu talón de Aquiles, ¿que harás ahora...madre?, veo que realmente te afecta lo que pueda pasarle a este chico...hum así que no me equivoco...haya algo mas en ti algo**...-entonces lo vio...aquellos hermosos zafiros no le eran desconocidos, aquél largo cabello negro...aquel rostro semejante a los cuadros de ángeles...semejante a...ese poster de su madre...-**el poster de three lights...en la habitación favorita de mama**...la sonrisa inmensa que se dibujaba en su rostro al escuchar aquel disco en la oscuridad mientras observaba las estrellas...y una lagrima rodaba por su rostro...**si he escuchado de ti...ella te mencionaba infinidad de veces...**

**¿me mencionaba?...me recordaba**-en su rostro se dibujo una inmensa sonrisa-**no me olvido, sólo no mencionó que yo fuera sailor figther, solo no menciono los detalles, es posible que...-**aquello realmente le había devuelto las esperanzas, sería posible que aquellas palabras no fuesen solo su imaginación, ahora mas estaba decidido a recuperarla, **se levantó con la fuerza que brinda el poder del amor**-es curioso no pudo evitar recordar aquella ocasión en que la capitana le había retado a el y a su amada bombón a un partido de béisbol...si ellos perdían debía alejarse de ella, en aquella ocasión solo se le ocurrió decir**" demostrémosle el poder de l amor bombón**-"cosa que hizo que ella se enfadara le encantaba hacerla enojar penso no sabia por que lo había dicho...solo se le escapó hacerlo, sus mejillas mostraron un cierto rubor...y el lo noto...**ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a luchar por ella...**

**Aquella confusión se apodero de ella, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza...todo ene especial el**...-Rini se dejo caer confundida mientras que aquel intenso dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, su cabeza...estaba por explotarle ahora el dirigió sus enormes ojos furiosos hacia el...con una voz completamente retorcida por la furia por l confusión- **Seiya kou...ahora lo recuerdo...**

**--NOTA--**

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS MARAVILLOSAS PERSONAS QUE ME HACEN EL HONOR DE ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA LOCA HISTORIA...**

**Holy iron Maiden**, gracias niña linda por tus reviews...

**VERONICK **pues bueno quiza Rini sufrio mucho pero eso na le da lugara ser asi de cruel con Sere...y por eso tendra el final que merece...no es que sea mala,bueno un poco,quiza no supo como afrontar su situacion...el final se acerca espero sea de tu agrado y gracias por tus reviews

**serenalucy** -- hola bueno no tengo otra forma de contactarte asi que por este medio te envio un gran saludo, y espero me acompañes en el siguiente capi...como puedes ver Seiya es lo maximo por eso lo adoro

**miki-1920** -- hola bueno pues aqui trate de expresar la forma en que la pobre Rini no supo como tomar lo que sucedio siendo que sailor moon fue siempre su gran heroina,y al verla derrotada toda aquella frustracion y temor se desviaron lamentablemente a un rencor mal sano...hay que reconocer que quiza pudo tener razon..

**Kumiko-kou** --me alegra saber de ti, me agrada tu historia y espero que sea de tu agrado este capi...gracias por tu review en realidad me motiva demasiado,y espero leer tu nueva historia pronto te conffieso que al igual que tu yo ya tengo otra en mente solo esta quiza no tenga tanta accion...bueno si un poco creo que me gusta la violencia jaja,pero ya no sera sobre las sailors sino sobre situaciones de la vida cotidiana quiza no tan cotidiana...

bueno espero me acompañen tambien en esta futura aventura,la cual tendra algo mas de romance, pasion...y tragedia...es una idea loca,y obvio es de mi amado Seiya y Serena...

_**con respecto a este capi...creo que ahora si se noto cuanto detesto a este odioso sujeto Darien chiba...merecia eso y mas...¿o no?...¿y que mejor si el castigo viene de Seiya?**_

creo que si enrealidad se enfrentasen a golpes...sin duda Seiya ganaria puesto que Darien solo sabe decir frases cursis y lanzar rositas...bueno no es que sea un mal tipo quiza es que esta un poco pasado de moda...

espero les guste este capi confieso me fallo demasiado la imaginacion...pero les aseguro que en el proximo mejorare...o almenos eso espero...

**mil gracias...y hasta la proxima con cariño Raqui KOU**

**Espero nos sigamos leyendo y hasta el próximo capy...bye**


	11. por ti

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, aquellas siluetas borrosas al final de la habitación habían llamado su atención, aquellos hilos de sangre aquel dolor, le había hecho reaccionar, **veía todo como si estuviese atrapado en una película antigua sin color, sin sonido...le dolía la cabeza aquel dolor, aquel zumbido dentro de sí le desquiciaba, aquella voz se escuchaba ahora tan lejana...**

te recuerdo, en una ocasión llegue a verte, ya lo creo que sí, no solo eras parte de la colección prohibida de mama...**tu Seiya kou estuviste en el palacio, ah ya lo veo-**se acerco a él tambaleándose, mientras le recorría con la mirada, Seiya aun continuaba golpeando aquel enorme cristal, sus manos ensangrentadas, llamaron su atención, entonces dejo escapar una sonora carcajada-**hagas lo que agás será inútil, no podrás destruir ese cristal, a menos claro que lo destruyas por dentro, o acabando con mi vida, lo cual es imposible...dentro de unos minutos el aire se le acabara a serena...y entonces morirá, es una pena..**.-rio irónicamente mientras se acercaba aun mas a el

la miraba con desprecio, mientras permanecía cabizbajo, esperaba solo una oportunidad, **tal vez si ella se acercase lo suficiente entonces quizá...podría tomarle por sorpresa, tomar su asqueroso cuello entre sus manos y acabar con aquella despreciable mujer...**mas, no podría lastimarle no sería capaz de hacerlo, aquella risa le sacaba de quicio, estaba confundido...cansado...furioso consigo mismo

después de todo sus sacrificios serán en vano, eso es lo que he querido decirles, veo gran potencial en ti, podrías unirte a mí, tendríamos un gran futuro juntos...o podrías morir en este preciso momento...¿ qué dices?-le miro fijamente, más no recibió respuesta alguna, en su rostro se dibujo entonces una mueca de resentimiento**-¿que tiene serena?, qué nadie duda en sacrificar su vida por ella?**-dijo aquello con gran resentimiento mientras se daba vuelta-tu lo has querido, ustedes lo han querido así...morirán en este momento

La tomo entonces del brazo, obligándole a caer al suelo arrodillada-no lo comprenderías-la miro con gran furia-ahora déjala en libertad, oh yo mismo acabare contigo-ella solo rio estruendosamente...mientras permanecía con la mirada baja diciendo entre murmullos...

**Lo comprendo ahora...joven Seiya...lo comprendo todo...y a decir verdad he cambiado de opinión...pues si ella morirá a causa de quien ama mas...debe morir por tus propias manos**...-aquella sonrisa malévola se volvió hacia él mientras ella se ponía en pie, de su brazo cristales se desprendieron rápidamente incrustándose en su piel...Seiya sentía como aquellos cristales penetraban en su interior...

**Ya basta si vas a terminar con nosotras hazlo de una buena vez, ¿acaso no puedes hacerlo sola?, siempre tienes que enviar a alguien, ¿acaso no te das valor de hacerlo tu**?-haruka gritaba furioso, era evidente el plan de Rini, haría que Seiya terminara con serena-no estás segura de querer eliminarnos no serias capaz...

Calla ahora, sólo quiero un poco de diversión...-Seiya yacía de rodillas, aquélla energía se apoderaba de su cuerpo-bombón...no...Bombón...debo...protegerte...

Aquellas voces, comenzaban a serle conocidas, aquéllas siluetas tomaban forma, una a una las chicas aparecían ante el...hasta que distingo aquel cristal...en el centro de la habitación-Rini...pero... ¿qué ha pasado aquí?-**aquel dolor, era real...poco a poco fue recuperando la memoria poco a poco Darien fue recuperando el control de sí mismo-!serenaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**SK**

Aquella voz, Darien se había recuperado ya...le costaba tanto mantenerse consiente, aquél dolor, aquélla posición, aquel cristal, sentía que le faltaba la respiración, apenas podía distinguirles, aquellas borrosas figuras al otro lado del cristal, aquéllas voces llegaban a ella como ecos...lejanos-**Seiya no puedo quedarme aquí...sin hacer nada, no puedo perderte de nuevo, no quiero perderte...no ahora...POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE PLATA...**

Aquel destello dentro de esa oscuridad llamo su atención,-**Serena has liberado el cristal de plata...mas eso no será suficiente, púes cuando hallas salido...recibirás una gran sorpresa**-se dio la vuelta quedando sorprendida de verle, Darien caminaba trabajosamente, hasta llegar ante ella-ya basta Rini todo esto tiene que terminara ahora

Veo que has escapado de mi hechizo, no importa ya no te necesito padre, nadie puede oponerse a mi...**además ese sujeto es mucho más poderoso que tu, y me será aun mas útil..**.-rio mientras le dejaba atrás Darien se sintió tan impotente, dirigió su mirada a las chicas, las cuales yacían atónitas incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna, reí le miraba dulcemente mientras lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas

Aquel destello se hizo cada vez más grande, aquél cristal desapareció por completo, sus cabellos dorados se elevaban por los cielos, sus ojos celestes...mostraban una mirada fría, calculadora, estaba libre, su bello vestido blanco se tiño rápidamente de rojo, trabajosamente se mantenía en pie...mirándole decidida...

mas su expresión cambio por completo al verle, **Seiya yacía de rodillas aun con las manos clavadas en la frente tratando de alejar aquellas sensaciones, aquellas voces que creían en su interior y le nublaban la vista**-ya basta...DEJALO EN PAZ...-se dirigió a ella completamente decidida...tomando en sus manos el cristal de plata-yo soy tu oponente

Seiya la tomo entonces del vestido, alzó su mirada hacia ella la cual sintió como una gran energía le recorría el cuerpo, estaba asustada, no sabría qué hacer si tendría que enfrentarle, mas el solo se levanto, alzando sus brazos como si fuese a lanzar un ataque, serena cubrió su rostro...mientras las chicas solamente lanzaban gritos desesperados, Darien permaneció inmóvil contemplando la escena, **mientras en el rostro de Rini se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.-sorpresa madre**

cerró los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba por completo, sollozaba, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de defenderse entonces sintió como aquellos brazos la atrapaban...fuertemente...gimió de dolor,** contuvo la respiración...dispuesta a despedirse del mundo...**mas aquel abrazo se hizo cada vez más suave, aquéllas manos acariciaron su rostro, mientras él se acercaba a su oído...diciéndole lentamente-**Bombón jamás podría lastimarte...**

**SK**

¿Queeee?...-grito furiosa, desconcertada- se suponía que tu...tenias que... ¿cómo?, **HAS RESISTIDO AL PODER DE MI CRISTAL**, imposible, nadie ha resistido...ni siquiera mi padre, ¿cómo has resistido al poder de mi cristal?, esto no puede star pasándome-se dejo caer vencida, su plan había fallado...-¿será posible que?...

Aquellos zafiros, la miraban con gran dulzura-**bombón, debes alejarte cuanto antes de mí, no se por cuánto tiempo podre...resistir, yo no quisiera...**-Darien les miraba desconcertado-ese sujeto, ha sido capaz de dominar el poder del cristal negro, en cambio yo...he sido un tonto-se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaban las chicas-no hay tiempo que perder...las sacare de aquí...

la primera en quedar libre fue Mina, la cual al instante de tocar el suelo se arrojo al sitio en el que se encontraba Yaten...lo tomo en sus brazos, mientras buscaba su pulso-**por favor Yaten, dime que estas bien, por favor despierta**-lloraba desesperaba mientras trataba de hacerle reaccionar, aquella mano sobre su hombro le hizo volver el rostro-**estará bien, sólo se ha desmayado, le sacaremos de aquí, tranquila tu noviecito estará bien-**lita sonrió ampliamente, para animarle, mina solamente abrazo a Yaten con gran amor-Yaten...no te dejare te lo prometo...

Ahora tenemos cosas mejores por las cuales preocuparnos...-la voz de Darien le sonaba tan ajena, Amy continuaba en el suelo, sus piernas se le habían adormecido, aun así acariciaba los castaños cabellos de Taiki, el cual, había recuperado ya la consciencia, y lentamente trataba de levantarse-**descuida AMY, ya estoy bien, té lo agradezco- sonrió mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el lugar donde Seiya y serena permanecían aun abrazados-hermano...-suspiro-ya estarás contento**

Rini se encontraba envuelta por aquella energía maligna-he de acabar con ustedes en este preciso momento-**aquel sujeto, en el palacio, era lo único que rondaba por su mente, aquél sujeto al cual su madre había defendido con tanta vehemencia, aquél sujeto el cual no pudo controlar con su cristal...-¿por qué?...es acaso que hay algo que ignoro...no realmente no lo ignoro ahora viene a mi** - ahora Rini se encontraba envuelta por aquella energía maligna-he de acabar con ustedes en este preciso momento-

Las chicas se habían liberado ya con la ayuda de Darien, Rei corrió a él abrazándole desesperada-¿Darien te encuentras bien?-el solo asintió con una sonrisa-debemos darnos prisa...Rini está por hacer estallar este lugar-lita sostenía en brazos a Yaten, Mina se había levantado ya y detrás de ellas se encontraban Taiki, Amy, Haruka y Michiru

Hotaru y Setsuna se dirigían a Rini dispuestas a atacar, mientras esta se envolvía en aquella energía...permaneciendo ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor...**las chicas permanecieron en silencio al contemplar aquella escena, por alguna razón serena y Seiya permanecían abrazados en silencio, mirándose fijamente...-es algo tan romántico...no lo creen?**

eso es amor sin duda alguna, la más pura muestra de amor aun en la situación en la que se encuentran ellos-la voz de Rei les hizo callar las miraba molesta mientras Darien solamente guardaba silencio con la mirada cabizbaja-**no es momento para que digan esas sandeces...saben bien que serena y Darien se casaran, yo misma me hare cargo de esto**-se dirigía furiosa a donde ellos se encontraban mas el brazo de Hotaru le hizo detenerse-aguarda Rei...no debes molestarles...no ahora...

pe...pero-dirigió su mirada a Darien quien solo asintió en silencio-mina y lita guardaron silencio, a pesar de que les emocionaba la idea de ver por fin juntos a serena y Seiya sabían en el fondo que Rei tenía razón, mas Hotaru se interpinonia en el camino de Rei-**no permitiré que intervengas, debó salvar el futuro ¿es que no lo ves?**

Ese futuro ya no existe...es ese futuro el que ha venido a destruirnos...es que no lo vez, hemos obligado a nuestra princesa a...-haruka comprendía ahora el enfado de Hotaru y Setsuna cuando intervino en la relación, le quedaba claro que la decisión dependía de serena y de nadie mas

**A casarse por un compromiso más no por amor, el amor de serena y Darien se ha desvanecido, eso es lo que nos ha mostrado el futuro, no debemos intervenir**-Michiru tomo entonces la mano de haruka

Pero...y DARIEN...ES QUE NO...Y RINI-Rei estaba confundida, veía a todas como extrañas...no anhelaba que Darien quedase libre pero entonces todo ese futuro por el que habían luchado...-Taiki se acerco a ella revolviéndole el cabello mientras sonreía-el futuro es decisión de cada quien, nadie pude decirnos que hacer o no hacer...eso es algo que descubriremos por nuestra cuenta, somos libres de decidir nuestro propio futuro...

Darien ya había comenzado a caminar silenciosamente, de un momento a otro su vida había dado un giro radical, nada era seguro ahora, y estaba frustrado, **no podía creer que un sujeto ajeno, había sido capaz d proteger a serena siendo que esa era su misión, su única misión...sentía que había fallado**, al caer nuevamente a manos del enemigo al permitir que Serena pasara todo ese suplicio...**y ahora ese sujeto la sostenía en sus brazos...a ella a su Serena a su futuro...y el nada podía hacer...la había perdido...¿en qué momento?...no estaba seguro...**

**Sk**

Mientras tanto ajenos a todo aquello yacían perdidos en un mar de sensaciones serena contemplaba como aquellos zafiros, la miraban con gran dulzura-**bombón, debes alejarte cuanto antes de mí, no se por cuánto tiempo podre...resistir, yo no quisiera...lastimarte...lo mejor será que**-le decía mientras luchaba por controlar aquellos pensamientos aquellas voces que rondaban en su mente...

**No quiero...no quiero alejarme de t**i-sollozo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él-**no me importa el futuro, no me importa si me costase la vida, es que no lo entiendes...solo quiero estar contigo...Seiya**-lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras se aferraba a él, Seiya sonrió...completamente enternecido, el rostro de serena había cambiado de color, estaba completamente roja, y no era la sangre que le cubría, era más bien el rubor en sus mejillas...

Seiya miraba a serena enternecido-**bombón...te amo, solo puedo decirte que te amo...te amo desde el primer instante en que te vi, desde el primer instante en que cruce palabras contigo solo puedo decirte que te amo**...-serena sonrió, en su rostro ya no había forma de ocultar la extraña sensación que le invadía, ambos permanecían unidos ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor ambos,

sintieron como sus corazones comenzaban a latir cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas fuerte,** no existía aquella batalla solo aquellos zafiros, sólo aquellos celestes...que se encontraban en aquella mirada...solo existía aquella delicada chica entre sus brazos, y aquellas dulces palabras-te amo-**tomo entonces sus ruborizadas mejillas mientras las acariciaba dulcemente limpiando aquellas lagrimas que habían escapado, había anhelado tanto esos labios, tan finos tan delgados...deseaba tanto conocer el sabor de aquella boca con la que tantas veces había soñado...

Serena cerró los ojos en esos momentos, acariciando los negros cabellos de Seiya, mientras le tomaba por el cuello, rodeando su espalda...conteniendo la respiración en un suspiro, era el momento anhelado, **no le importaba morir, por un beso...solo eso quería un beso...**Seiya la rodeo por la cintura, atrayéndole más hacia el...mientras ella oprimía sus labios no quería arruinar el momento con algún quejido...se aferro a su espalda enterrándole ligeramente sus uñas...

y por fin aquellos labios se encontraron, aquél sabor era nuevo para ella, aquellos labios, eran deliciosos, aquélla sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo, **serena sintió como una descarga de electricidad le recorría el cuerpo, aquél cosquilleo le recorría de arriba abajo, su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza**, sus manos en su cintura que lentamente le acariciaban, ella le abrazaba cada vez mas apasionada, oprimiéndole con mas fuerza, quería sentir su cuerpo, así unidos...quería sentirle cerca lo más cerca posible sin dejar de saborear lo dulce de sus labios...

Seiya despertaba en serena sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas...aquel beso podría prolongarse por horas...a serena no le importaría, Seiya se separo lentamente de ella, dejando escapar u suspiro-bombón...yo...no es el-**shit...calla no digas nada, puede no haber otro momento**-le beso nuevamente esta vez Seiya recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de serena, acarició sus mejillas sus cabellos, su espalda su cintura...ella solamente suspiro aferrándose a su espalda-**Seiya debí decirlo hace tanto tiempo..**.-ambos se vieron envueltos en aquel resplandor que rodeaba sus cuerpos...Seiya dejo entonces de sentir aquel dolor en su cabeza, aquellas voces desaparecieron**...y solo estaba su dulce bombón...aun en sus brazos...como si se tratase de un sueño, pero esta vez el dolor de sus heridas le hacía ver que en esta ocasión era real**...

Todo era real...incluso la batalla, sé separo de ella...mientras le acomodaba el cabello y le susurraba al oído -**bombón eres tan hermosa soy tan afortunado, mas ahora debo cumplir mi promesa voy a protegerte-**serena entonces dejo escapar un gran suspiro el momento de regresar a la verdad había llegado, aún no se había recuperado del éxtasis de sensaciones que le habían invadido, volvió su rostro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Rini, la cual yacía aun envuelta en aquella energía...

Detuvo su mirada entonces en las chicas, las cuales la miraban desconcertadas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas, Rei la veía molesta-**no puedo creer... ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo...estando Darien aqui?** -Darien...se había olvidado por completo de el...es verdad ella estaba comprometida...con él, bajó la mirada entonces, pero antes de que la culpa la envolviera Seiya la tomo de la mano sonriendo dulcemente- **bombon...no te preocupes...**

Darien...se sentía ajeno en aquel lugar...había perdido a serena...desde que volvió de aquel viaje...todo había cambiado, la sonrisa de serena nunca fue la misma...-**a decir verdad nunca le había visto sonreír de esa manera...creo que nunca te conocí serena-**rompió el silencio mientras le veía fijamente-siempre te vi como una niña delicada y llorona a la cual había que cuidar por que corría el riesgo que tropezases Y te lastimaras...no fui capaz de verte como una mujer...como una chica...mas...**eres mi misión debo protegerte...debemos casarnos...es eso...deber siempre te vi como un deber..**

Aquel silencio...hacía que la voz de Darién sonase cada vez mas fuerte-**a decir verdad, dudaba que tu fueses la futura reina de Tokio de cristal, esperaba verte crecer...cambiar...no, no te amo a ti...serena tsukino si no a la mujer en la que deberías de convertirte...**esperaba con ansias aque tu cambiases...-darien habai dejado escapar dos lagrimas que seco rapidamente mientras en sus puños oprimia aquella rosa roja-**no te amaba ati...serena tsukino...esa es la verdad...he estado esperando para cumplir con mi deber solo eso...el futuro debe ser tal como ha sido planeado.**..

pero este sujeto, ha sido capaz de conocerte, de ver más allá de la niña llorona, asustadiza...de amarte a ti...tal como eres...y yo no lo comprendo...eres una mujer excepcional es verdad...puedo ver e ti aquella pureza de corazón, aquel afán de ayudar a los demás...siempre dispuesta a sacrificarte...**y sin embargo no he sido capaz de amarte...como te ama él, no serena la verdad todo este tiempo te he estado engañando no te amo a ti serena tsukino...si no al futuro que me espera contigo**-se dio la vuelta dispuesto a iniciar su marcha...

Rei no lograba asimilar lo que ocurría, corrió tras de Darien tomándole del brazo-**aguarda...Darien no puedes irte así, no ahora serena te necesita**-Darien dejo caer la rosa en silencio...dirigió su mirada a Seiya-**ahora te corresponde cuidar de ella-**después dirigió su mirada a aquellos ojos negros que le veían suplicantes-Rei...debes comprenderlo ahora serena no me necesita...

Serena estaba confundida...aun tomaba la mano de Seiya sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo-¿quieres decir que nunca me has amado?-**aquella verdad que se rebelaba era demasiado toda su vida había sido una mentira, y ella había estado dispuesta a renunciar a su amor por el...**

Seamos honestos a ambos nos une solamente el futuro...y ese pasado...sobre Tokio de cristal pero nuestro presente, es este...somos diferentes...tal vez demasiado diferentes, ahora lo entiendo-sonrió dándose la vuelta y continuo su marcha-**no debes preocuparte ahora estas en buenas manos**

**Es lo correcto se repetía a cada paso que daba, serena merece ser feliz...ella siempre se ha sacrificado por los demás, será difícil acostumbrarme a esta soledad...**ella hizo que desapareciera de mi, y ahora...ahora estaré solo de nuevo, supongo que es por eso que me aferraba a ese futuro y esa familia...que ahora yace tan lejana-suspiro mientras trataba de buscar fuerzas para marcharse y nunca más volver...

Las chicas permanecían en silencio, mientras serena apenas asimilaba lo ocurrido...Yaten comenzó a reaccionar en ese momento, por lo que lita lo ayudo a ponerse en pie-¿qué ha ocurrido ha terminado ya?-los ojos color esmeralda se detuvieron entonces en Seiya quien yacía mirando perplejo como Darien se alejaba, tomando de la mano a serena quien rápidamente busco refugio entre sus brazos...

Rei solamente guardo silencio, hubiera querido salir corriendo tras él, pero aun tenían una batalla que pelear, y además pensó-**es mejor que este solo Darien necesita aclarar las cosas**...-ah ya veo...-sonrió Yaten mientras el rubor regresaba a las mejillas de Seiya y serena-**por fin te has atrevido a hacer lo que nuestra amada princesa nos ha aconsejado**...-sonrió entonces...divertido de la reacción de ambos...

Aquel enorme grito se escucho entonces...lo que les hizo volver a la realidad-la batalla aun no termina...-suspiro Setsuna, haruka y Michiru se acercaron a ambos...Seiya retrocedió poniéndose a ala defensiva-**tranquilízate...-sonrió el-ahora estamos en el mismo bando...no podemos pelear entre nosotros-Seiya entonces le extendió la mano...en un saludo fraternal...**

que fue interrumpido por la voz de Rini, la cual yacía cubierta por el cristal...su cuerpo había cambiado de dimensiones...algunas partes de su rostro habían perdido sus finos rasgos...-**he sido demasiado bondadosa con ustedes...este es el fin...de todo..**.- dirigió entonces aquel ataque...que se desprendía de su pecho descubierto...en el centro se encontraba el cristal...que perteneció al futuro...el cual había perdido su bello resplandor...y era solo un pálido cristal amorfo...del cual se liberaba una gran cantidad de energía...-te destruiré madre...acabare con todo lo que me une a ti...

Aquel resplandor cubrió todo el palacio...aquella oscuridad invadía cada rincón de la tierra...serena tomo en sus manos el cristal de plata...no sin antes escuchar una vez más las advertencias de las chicas...-**serena no liberes el cristal...podrías morir...**

pero estaba decidida...aquel resplandor cubría su frente, su cuerpo entero-mientras estés conmigo, mientras existan en el mundo personas como lita...Rei...Amy...mina...haruka...Michiru...Setsuna...Hotaru...Yaten...Taiki...dispuestas a pelear...personas como los seres a quien amo tanto, **entonces luchare...por este presente...por ese futuro que desconozco...**

aquel resplandor...cálido se desprendía de su cuerpo...Seiya la tomaba por la cintura...la miraba con gran preocupación, el poder de Rini era inmenso, aun mas que el de serena la cual ,gritaba con fuerza...mientras se debilitaba cada vez mas...pero al sentir a Seiya tan cerca de si se daba valor para continuar...

por el poder...de Júpiter...por el poder de Marte...por el poder de Venus...por el poder de mercurio...por el poder de Saturno...por el poder de Urano...por el poder de Neptuno...por el poder de Plutón...por el poder de maker...por el poder de healer...por el poder de figther...

**Por el poder del fantasma cristal plateado...**

Aquel resplandor le hizo volver el rostro- serena...¿cuantas veces estuve a tu lado?...¿cuantas veces yo fui tu apoyo?...mas ahora...ahora no me necesitas...suspiro cerrando los ojos-**por ese futuro que nos espera...sea cual sea...-la energía del guardián de la tierra viajo para unirse con las demás...DARIEN dejo escapar entonces un llanto amargo...por la pérdida de serena...no, más bien de aquel futuro...**

Serena sintió como la energía de Darien llegaba hasta ese lugar, abrió los ojos, darien...gracias...por todo, suspiro...concentrando sus energías en un solo futuro-**Rini perdóname...pero no puedo permitirte que destruyas nuestras vidas...no ahora...**

**no podrás conmigo, nunca lo lograras...mi padre ha dejado de amarte, tú has perdido el valor jamás conseguirás vencer...morías...morías...debes morir.**..-aquella inmensa energía le rodeaba el cuerpo mientras sus ojos se posaban en ella...sus cabellos dorados se extendían hacia el cielo, sus enormes ojos celestes desbordaban aquella seguridad...y pudo verle venciendo en la adversidad rodeada de las sailor scotus...pero ahora ese sujeto estaba a su lado...eso había cambiado todo-madre...

**Sk**

Aquel resplandor les hizo retroceder -debemos darnos prisa...- grito kayuu para hacerse escuchar-entonces le vio aquella silueta se acercaba cada vez más a ellos...se desmayo antes de llegar ante ellos, **él rostro de Molly se deformo por la impresión-oh por dios...pero si es Darien -corrió entonces a auxiliarle...**

Heliot sintió como aquella energía cálida se abría paso entre las penumbras-**es hermoso...ese resplandor, es tan hermoso como...el resplandor de la luna**-veía aquellas energías chocando unas contra otras...mas aquel presentimiento se apoderaba de el- **mi señora...tal vez no te volveré a ver**...

es más que eso-suspiro profundamente sin dejar de ver como el cielo se abría paso entre las penumbras dejando pasar unos cuantos rayos de luz-**es como contemplar un amanecer, que nos regala la dicha de comenzar de nuevo...un nuevo día...una nueva oportunidad una esperanza de vida-**al ver la tristeza en los ojos violetas de heliot comprendió lo que sucedía, naomi coloco sus manos en el rostro del joven heliot haciéndole girar hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba kayuu-**sabes esa mujer...también tiene un bello resplandor...**

Heliot se sonrojo-no es momento para hablar de ello, debemos ayudar en lo que sea posible no lo olvides-kelvin permanecía pensativo, con la vista en el cielo mientras que kayuu y molly ayudaban a Darien a recuperarse-es como ver fuegos artificiales... ¿será posible que todo esto termine pronto?...

Solo espero...que ella sobreviva-murmuro Darien ya un poco repuesto-ha liberado un poder tan inmenso que podría acabar con su propia vida-aquellas palabras cayeron como balde de agua sobre Molly, sería injusto que eso ocurriera...no Serena no puede-sus ojos desbordaban lagrimas mientras que ella echaba a correr desesperada...-Serena no mueras por favor...

Kelvin echo a correr tras ella, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Darien un tanto molesto**-¿y tú qué haces aquí, no deberás estar con ella...qué clase de novio eres?-**Darien solamente esquivo su mirada...Heliot estaba desconcertado...mas también echo a correr tras ellos...

**ella ya no me necesita**-fue lo único que dijo se volvió entonces sentándose en una de las bancas del palacio, obviamente hecha de cristal, kayuu solamente le miro conmovida-**ya veo así que Seiya por fin se ha decidido**- ella le miro con incertidumbre-¿lo sabias?...¿acaso soy yo el único que no lo?

**oh vamos, tú no la amas...puedo verlo en tu mirada, lo vi aquel día...aunque ella te amasé eso no sería suficiente para, mantener su relación ella es una niña a tu lado**-se alejo lentamente, mientras él la miraba confundido-¿**y qué sigue ahora...¿Seiya se irá contigo no es así ?...serena se casara conmigo de cualquier forma**-detuvo sus pasos solo para contestarle fríamente-**eso ya no depende de mi...si no de ti**...-sonrió entonces-¿vienes con nosotros?

Depende de mi...no estoy seguro de ello...-aquellas palabras le habían confundido, aún así algo era seguro Seiya tenía que irse...y entonces ya no seria competencia, **es verdad le había dicho a serena que no le amaba pero...si a ese futuro y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo...**a eso se refería kayuu sin duda alguna se decía...

**sk**

A cada paso, les costaba más continuar su camino, aquél resplandor les cegaba y les obligaba a retroceder, mientras que aquellos gritos se escuchaban mas fuerte-**ahora puedo verlo...puedo verte, tal cual te imagine en ese momento, es curioso...imagine mi propia muerte...-**su rostro se deformaba por la intensidad del ataque...los cristales se quebraban estallaban convirtiéndose en polvo...sus cabellos...recobraban el color rosado solo en algunos momentos...

**Perdóname Rini...perdóname mi amada Rini...pero no puedo...renunciar a seiya no puedo**...-lagrimas rebalaron por su rostro-¡**oh rini ¡ estaba decidida...a renunciar a el, a todo lo que implicara mas ahora...debes comprenderlo...perdoname**...-el replandor se hizo mas intenso...el rostro inexpresivo de rini la veia fijamente...ccerro los ojos concentrandose en solo eso...un nuevo...amacer...una nueva oportunidad...

Entonces...le vio, cerró los ojos y ahí estaba, el palacio...la gran fiesta...el cumpleaños de mama...en aquel día habían comenzado ya los rumores de mi padre...y sus aventuras con Rei...mi padre organizo una fiesta sorpresa, mi madre se veía un tanto...molesta supongo que ya lo había notado...aun así no dijo nada ahora lo comprendo...

**Flash back**

mi padre llevaba del brazo a mama...dándole tirones como siempre-**oh querida deberías sonreír...tengo una sorpresa para ti...te va a encantar**-mientras le obligaba a bajar al salón central, había un escenario...montado ahí, con luces y bellas cortinas, las luces se apagaron mientras que mi madre tomaba asiento...las chicas se veían tan felices...sonrientes...hacia tanto que no las veía así... a pesar de que a mi padre no le gustaba que estuviesen cerca de ellos en esta ocasión dejo que se sentaran a los costados de nosotros...entonces sonó una música suave...armoniosa...y las cortinas se abrieron...

Me sorprendí al ver el rostro de mi madre, se dibujo la sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa, en el escenario se encontraban tres apuestos chicos, vestían elegantes trajes...el del lado derecho llamo mi atención era el más alto de los tres...sus cabellos castaños...descendían por su espalda, **llevaba una hermosa rosa...la cual arrojo...y Amy la atrapo...mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa...**

era raro verle en un evento así, lucia completamente, hermosa llevaba consigo un vestido blanco entallado y un bello juego de perlas...que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos azules, realmente se veía muy bien después de todo al menos no tenia consigo su bata amarillenta...el chico aquel sonrió entonces...y sus hermosos ojos violeta llamaron mi atención...

la voz de Mina me hizo volver el rostro-**ah no puedo creerlo son ellos es Yaten tal como Darien lo dijo**-estaba sentada al otro lado del escenario y a su lado se encontraba lita, aquéllos chicos debían ser importantes, para todas puesto que habían hecho una excepción y se habían reunido, lita murmuro entonces-**oh, ¿ no te parece extraño que Darien los haya invitado?**-mas Mina yacía saludando al chico aquel...que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo...su cabello plateado me desconcertó un poco...el tenia un traje blanco que resaltaba sus ojos color esmeralda y al igual que el otro chico lanzo una rosa a Mina...

**estaba ansiosa, de alguna manera me habían contagiado su emoción, solo podía pensar, qué se trataban de algunos ex novios, de los que nunca había escuchado, más bueno...solo me preguntaba ¿a quién le lanzara la rosa?...¿el chico de en medio?-** era sin duda el más apuesto de los tres, sus largos cabellos negros...y aquel traje rojo...como no lo vi en un principio...me preguntaba ¿quien será la afortunada?...cielos...podría ser lita...o tal vez Rei, me mordía las uñas completamente emocionada...**aquellos zafiros azules se detuvieron por fin en...mi madre la cual se había ruborizado ya**...

el bajo del escenario, hasta donde estaba ella, se acerco y le dijo...-hola bombón...colocándole la rosa en sus manos, mientras ella solamente se sonrojaba, entonces mi padre se levanto, saludándole un tanto molesto-**bueno amor ¿te ha gustado mi sorpresa?**-mi madre solo bajo la mirada...desviándola hacia el otro lado de la habitación, aquello fue todo un escándalo...

Al término del evento las chicas conversaban con ellos, mientras que mi madre lucia un tanto triste, mi padre la tomaba por la cintura, cada que el chico se acercaba, Seiya...le oí decir...ella es mi hija Rini-**Aquel joven detuvo su mirada en mi, regalándome una cálida sonrisa, por alguna razón me simpatizo...demasiado,** revolvió mis cabellos mientras me decía-**eres idéntica a tu mama...pequeña cabecita de algodón...cuando tengas su edad serás igual de hermosa que ella**

Mi madre solo sonrió, mientras mi padre le veía fijamente, aquél chico le tendió la mano en señal de despedida-**ha sido un honor, cantar para usted su majestad, es usted afortunado al contar con el amor de tan bella dama**-después beso el dorso de la mano de mama la cual solo se sonrojo aun mas, pude notar cierto tono de ironía en el...

cuando se alejo de nosotros mi padre también lo hizo, me acerque a mama...entonces-**ese joven es muy guapo...¿es soltero?**-mi madre se escandalizo por el comentario**-¡podría ser tu padre¡-**yo solo sonreí...y luego añadió-ese joven es Seiya kou de three lights...el chico de los posters de mi habitación, no creas que no he notado cuando entras a husmear-yo solo suspire-entonces es muy viejo-mi madre me dio un tirón de orejas-me estás diciendo vieja...-y entonces eche a correr...

Mi madre estaba tras de mí cuando dimos la vuelta por el jardín, entonces le perdí...supongo que ese chico estaba esperando verle...pude escuchar murmullos así que regrese lentamente, **y ahí estaban ambos, a no ser porque se trataba de mi madre juraría que se miraban con un profundo amor, él rozo su mejilla, mientras le hablaba al oído**- ¡bombón que gusto verte¡

Ella solo retrocedió, mientras decía un poco apenada-**Seiya a mí también me alegra verte, pero debes recordar que yo estoy casada-**el solo sonrió, con algo de melancolía mientras fijaba su mirada en el cielo que yacía completamente estrellado**-¿que curioso sabes?...yo ¡nunca me case¡...no pude arrancarme tu imagen de mi mente**

**¿porque has venido Seiya**?-suspiro mi madre mientras se sentaba en una banca del jardín-sabes que nuestros planetas están...-el suspiro profundamente-**no lo se...tu...esposo me pidió que viniera quería darte una sorpresa...supongo, me oponía por completo, no estaba seguro de verte sabiendo que...jamás**- titubeo, su rostro se había ruborizado...-Taiki...y Yaten me pidieron que aceptara...querían saber que ha sido de las chicas...al parecer...corrieron nuestra misma suerte...-suspiro entonces...

Mi madre le veía fijamente, suspirando-**si así es...ellas tampoco han olvidado a three lights**...-el se acerco a ella,- **cuándo llegue aquí escuche muchos rumores acerca de ti...dicen que no eres feliz**...¡que ese infeliz¡-mi madre le hizo callar-Darien no es una mala persona-entonces se levanto y comenzó a andar...

**Dime una cosa bombón... ¿eres feliz**?-ella solo guardo silencio...el se acerco a ella haciendo un ademan estaba segura de que iba a besarle, pero mi madre se alejo de el haciéndose hacia atrás**-¡es lo que debe ser Seiya¡-**entonces el solo se alejo...sin mirar atrás-**entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí...**

vi como aquel joven se alejo, vi como mi madre comenzó a llorar en silencio, después entro a la casa, abrió la puerta de su habitación...tomo aquella cajita de cristal...y saco aquel insignificante llavero...en forma de oso de peluche...lo oprimió contra su pecho, mientras sollozaba-**no Seiya...no soy feliz...no dejo de pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si y**o...-había observado todo en silencio, hasta que mi madre sintió mi presencia seco sus lagrimas, y se acerco a mi...-**Rini...yo**

Solo la mire a los ojos, y la abrace, ella solo me dijo-**hija...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...**

**Fin de flas back...**

**¿Porque madre?...si no eras feliz...si amabas a ese sujeto...entonces ¿porque continuaste con esa farsa?...y nos condenaste a todos a sufrir de esa manera...¡dímelo ¡ ¿por que**?...-lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos...el cristal estaba a punto de estallar...

Serena...solo dijo-**porque te amo hija...porque te amaba tanto que renuncie a él con tal de que tu nacieras...y si lo preguntas lo volvería a hacer...¡por ti ¡ **-aquellas palabras fue lo último que se escucho...un gran resplandor...una gran explosión...y después una infinita calma...**en el suelo yacía la silueta de Seiya sosteniendo entre sus brazos a serena...mientras aquel...resplandor...desaparecía...y aquellas penumbras se dispersaban...**

**bombón resiste por favor**...-el cristal de plata había desaparecido, el cuerpo mutilado de serena estaba frio, su mirada yacía perdida...Seiya la miraba desconcertado aterrado- **bombón...por favor, no me dejes...no me abandones...no ahora.**..-la agitaba, la abrazaba con fuerza contra si, su rostro estaba pálido, sus cicatrices le cubrían la mayoría del cuerpo, y aquel frio le recorría por completo-**serena...bombón...no me dejes, no mi dulce bombón**-lagrimas rebelaban por su rostro...más serena no movía un solo dedo...y aquel instante se hacía cada vez mas eterno...

**continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**Nota**

Bueno pues este capítulo, está medio raro, jajá es que no sabía cómo comenzar, y pensé que sería dar muchas vueltas a lo mismo así que...bueno, **serena y Seiya por fin se declararon su amor... ¿Rini?...bueno tal vez halle la paz, Darien...bueno tal vez encuentre su futuro...eso en el próximo capítulo, el capítulo final...que cada vez esta más cerca**...

**pd decidi cambiarle el nombre creo que le va mejor el titulo de mi enemigo tu, puesto que de eso se trata la historia,jaja pense tarde en el titulo pero bueno, espero me comprendan es mi primer historia, tal vez no la ultima...**

**eso depende...de su opinion...espero no sean crueles conmigo...bueno mil gracias por su atencion nos veremos en el proximo capi...o la proxima histora que ya esta en proceso se llama ¿vivir sin ti?, bueno solo me queda agradecer **

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado si algo no les gusto espero me lo hagan saber, **gracias por su atención atadas esas maravillosas personas que me regalan unos minutos de su vida, gracias por su apoyo y por su compañía, espero les agrade este capi y el final...**Espero estemos en contacto...mil gracias por su atención...y ojala nos veamos en la próxima historia...

**En especial gracias e esas maravillosas y lindas niñas que me hacen el honor de regalarme un review...mil gracias...**

**Serenalucy**...espero recibir pronto tu historia la cual seguiré hasta el final...y ojala te agrade este capi...**te confieso tenía pensado matar a Darien pero creí que sería demasiado cruel...jajá pero como lo odio bueno...tal vez si muera...es broma**,bueno pues trate de hacer mas largo este capi, y ya vez ahora por fin me anime a poner el beso anhelado de ambos…espero te agrade esa parte…y bueno espero pronto actualizar el final, el cual será un poco mas romantico o eso espero….

**Miki-** si a veces Sere me desesperaba pero como dices ese era su papel, y claro en la pureza de su corazón radicaba su gran poder, o eso es lo que entendí, en fin ahora quize que sere tratara de luchar mas por sus metas ya es justo que ella sea feliz….merece encontrar el verdadero amor o eso digo yo

**Kumikokou**-oye que cruel eres aun sigo esperando que actualices tu historia me has dejado intrigada, bueno esque ya quiero leer mas, cuidate, y mil gracias por el review me animas a segur escribiendo….de verdad gracias por el apoyo que me brindas espero que sigamos en contacto

**Veronikc**-hola gracias por el comentario, favor que me haces, espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado y que estemos en contacto, bueno creo que soy amante de las tragedias y de la violencia….pero tratare de poner escenas mas romanticas….mil gracias porel review realmente me da gusto seber que te ha agradado y eso me motiva a quere escribir mas...

En fin gracias…..a todas … espero sigamos en contacto y nos conviertamos en garndes amigas,¡ hasta pronto ¡

con amor Raqui kou

Pd nos esatremos leyendo………………..


	12. realizaciones

**CAP 12**

**MI FELICIDAD…**

Cada penumbra se dispersaba a los alrededores mientras que las personas se levantaban perezosamente, descubriendo con horror el cruel espectáculo que les esperaba, como mudos testigos yacían los edificios sumamente desgastados por los ataques que habían recibido, mientras que el caos reinaba por el lugar y aquel lastimero grito se abría paso en el silencio, en la confusión que reinaba…

En aquel lugar, yacía el completamente destrozado y aterrorizado ante la idea de perderle…de perderle de nuevo, se aferraba a su cuerpo aun tibio, besaba sus labios inertes esperando con ansias capturar la calidez de esos labios, tan solo en un beso desesperado, acariciaba sus cabellos, rozaba sus mejillas mientras lagrimas de intenso dolor escapaban de aquellos maravillosos zafiros…

Oprimía aquel frágil cuerpo contra si mientras que temblaba de angustia, de impotencia de dolor, mientras que le movía dulcemente esperando una respuesta- ¡respira¡,¡respira¡…bombón abre tus ojos…¡por favor no me abandones¡…bombón reacciona…no quiero perderte, no quiero-sollozaba victima de una gran amargura que le invadía completamente…mientras aquellos finos y delgados labios comenzaban a tornarse en un violeta intenso y aquel frió comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo…

¡no…bombón¡, no puedes hacerme esto…prefiero-sollozo, mordiéndose los labios…y aferrándose a aquel frió cuerpo…a aquellos ojos fijos…que habían perdido su brillo-¡prefiero verte con ese sujeto¡.¡prefiero vivir condenado a verte con el…que saber que no volveré a verte¡, bombón…mi dulce bombón…no me dejes…te necesito, no podré vivir sin ti-suspiro dejándose caer sobre aquel cuerpo…frió e indiferente…sollozaba destrozado…-respira por favor ¡quédate conmigo¡

No, no esto no es verdad…no puede ser mas que una pesadilla, no puede ser cierto, Serena no puede…¡no¡-gritaba con impotencia mientras se dejaba caer ante Setsuna y Hotaru, quienes le miraban impotentes, alzo la mirada aquel resplandor se abría paso, era un nuevo amanecer, mas en su corazón solo habitaba la desolación-Serena perdóname…yo he sido una tonta no debí hablarte de esa manera Serena…-Kelvin se acerco a ella, con gran tristeza le abrazo en silencio…mientras que solamente sollozaba

Princesa…he fallado, quise protegerte, mas no he sido capaz de hacerlo, esa era mi única misión y te falle no merezco estar vivo-se dejo caer con gran fuerza mientras que golpeaba el suelo, con furia…repitiéndose una y otra vez…-he fracasado…soy un inútil…

Sintió aquellas calidas manos sobre sus hombros, aquella bella peliazul le sonrió dulcemente-Haruka…no es culpa tuya, la princesa así lo ha decidido-los enormes ojos color esmeralda de el rubio se abrieron de par en par-Michiru yo…-se sentía apenado no le gustaba que le vieran llorar, sentía que era signo de debilidad, ella solamente le abrazo, mientras el hundía su cabeza en su cintura ahogando así sus sollozos de impotencia…

Serena, Serena…gritaba con gran dolor mientras corría hasta ella, y lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos,-Serena por favor no me abandones amiga, por favor reacciona, no imagino un día sin tu sonrisa…sin tus locuras, Serena-se aferro a sus manos frías mientras que Seiya le miraba en silencio, aquella chica lloraba desconsolada-¿que será de mi sin ti?…Serena Tsukino…-la castaña solo sollozaba…arrodillada delante de el cuerpo de su amiga…

Lita…-suspiro Mina, quien yacía con la mirada cristalina, estaba petrificada incapaz de moverse, y de alguna manera aunque lo deseaba las lagrimas no brotaban de su ser, aquel dolor que le invadía se mezclaba con la impotencia de expresar sus sentimientos, sentía un gran nudo en su garganta que recorría todo su cuerpo y oprimía su corazón, mas era incapaz de llorar…solo veía la escena en silencio…aquella impotencia…aquel inmenso dolor-Serena…debes despertar todo estará bien, dime que todo estará bien…dime…quiero saber…quiero creer…-Yaten le tomo por la cintura obligándole a darse vuelta, aquellos verdes ojos llorosos, le brindaban consuelo, Yaten se esforzó en sonreír- descuida todo estará bien…todo esta pelea no será en vano…

Amy se acerco a Seiya y Lita, suspiro profundamente mientras oprimía su pluma de transformación para darse valor- debemos irnos…todo ha terminado ya-Taiki yacía a unos pasos de Kayuu la cual miraba a todos con profunda compasión, recorrió con la mirada a Serena y a Seiya…después se detuvo en Darien el cual yacía pálido con el semblante destrozado de quien pierde todas las esperanzas…en solo un momento

¿Ha terminado ya?, el futuro al que me aferraba no será mas, Serena Tsukino…¿es mejor así?, ¿acaso es preferible la muerte que una vida a mi lado?, pero no tú ya no puedes responderme has terminado ya…¿seremos felices ahora? no, lo dudo…este presente no es mejor de lo que fue ese futuro incierto…mas no tiene sentido tú no puedes verme mucho menos escucharme…es el final…¿solo eso?...este vació en mi ser, esta impotencia…este dolor en todos los que te conocimos y amamos…¿vas a rendirte así?-oprimió sus puños dándose la vuelta-aun en estos momentos actúas como…-Rei yacía delante de el…con la mirada fija en Serena, mientras era victima de una gran confusión

¡OH serena¡,¿Cuántas veces te moleste?, ¿Cuántas mas te juzgue?...mas no creas que no te quería…no, la verdad es que te envidiaba eso si, por tu futuro por Darien…mas la verdad es que en el fondo siempre desee ser como tu, tan sensible, tan alegre, entusiasta…despistada, Serena…quisiera que pudieras escucharme…no nunca fuiste una torpe…no eras una molestia todo lo contrario…amiga…-sollozo mientras que Darien la refugiaba entre sus brazos…

_**Eso es todo…las penumbras se dispersan y nace una nueva oportunidad de entre los escombros, un nuevo amanecer se abre paso colmado de nuevas vivencias…y la desesperanza muere con la noche anterior…y los fantasmas de los errores pasados son solo eso al final del día…fantasmas que no, nos harán ya mas daño por que lo peor ha pasado**_-decía aquello sin pensarlo sosteniéndose del brazo de Heliot quien miraba intrigado a aquella chica rubia, que había sacrificado tanto…Naomi suspiraba agradecida por la nueva esperanza en su vida-_**la princesa de la luna ha terminado con nuestro calvario…**_

**Sk**

¿Es este el final…es todo?, después de tanto sufrimiento, este es el final, esta penumbra esta soledad, debo rendirme ahora…morir…volver…es esta angustia en mi ser…es esa luz tan intensa al final del camino…seguir ahora, ¿o darme la vuelta y volver?, mas volver ¿Por qué volver?, aquellas voces yacen ahora tan ajenas a mi…si puedo escucharles llamándome…pero ya no quiero…estoy cansada…ahora no me duele mas nada…si vuelvo ese dolor volverá también, esa angustia ese temor esa condena…al dolor… seguiré es eso lo mejor…ya estoy aquí- aquel resplandor le cubría aquel rostro había recuperado su belleza aquellos largos y dorados cabellos flotaban en aquel lugar, tan ajeno al dolor, tan ajeno…a todo…y aquella calida luz al final le llamaba, y aquella sensación de paz le invadía…

¿Y renunciaras ahora?, ¿luchaste tanto para rendirte de esa manera?, OH que vergüenza…dejarte vencer…por temor al dolor, ¿Qué puede ser peor de todo lo que has tenido que pasar?, te lo diré…vivir condenado a saber que nunca volverás… ¿Qué hay de ese chico?...vas a dejarle así…que fácil…evítate el dolor…y que los demás aprendan a lidiar con el…

Aquella voz le hizo volver el rostro, aquella silueta comenzaba a tomar forma…sus cabellos rosados…se ondulaban con el viento, mientras ella le miraba molesta-no debes seguir…mereces vivir, mereces ser feliz…

Rini…hija…no podría vivir después de lo que te he hecho, es mejor a si…todo ha terminado no hay por que volver-suspiro mientras que continuaba sus pasos-no aun no ha terminado-le escucho decir…mientras la silueta de Rini se desvanecía ante sus ojos…

¿No ha terminado?, volvió su rostro pero ella ya no estaba mas, entonces aquellas voces se hicieron mas intensas…aquellas voces que le llamaban desesperadamente, aquella voz llena de angustia le recorrió el cuerpo-Seiya—Suspiro…dando marcha atrás- quiero volver…quiero volver, quiero estar a tu lado -sollozaba…mientras el camino se desvanecía delante de ella, permaneciendo…inmóvil en aquel lugar-¿hacia donde?...-sollozaba…

**Sk**

Aquellas penumbras habían terminado por esparcirse, aunque Heliot se esforzaba no había rastro alguno de su amada Señora por ninguna parte, suspiro resignado-es posible que haya desaparecido, es posible que jamás recupere mi amado planeta…-mas en eso aquellas burbujas surgieron por todas partes…y comenzaban a reunirse delante de Seiya

El cual yacía con la mirada cabizbaja, aun abrazado al cuerpo de su amada, vio como aquellas burbujas formaban la silueta de una bella chica, cuyos largos cabellos rosados le parecieron familiares aquellos finos rasgos comenzaban a formarse, y aunque aquellos enormes ojos rosados yacían repletos de compasión no pudo evitar estremecerse al verle delante de el-¡tú ¡, ¿has venido burlarte de nosotros?...¿como es posible que continúes con vida?...bien mátame…acaba con este dolor de una vez, acaba con mi vida así quizás podré reunirme con ella-dirigió una mirada llena de amor al cuerpo frió de serena…mientras que cerraba los ojos…esperando su final

¿En verdad morirías, por estar con ella?-pregunto sonriente, ante la admiración de las chicas, las cuales yacían conteniendo la respiración aterradas-¿ha sido en vano…este sacrificio?…ha sido en vano-decía Hotaru con gran dolor…mientras se estremecía de pavor…

Seiya alzo la mirada completamente decidido-¿tu que crees?-dijo…aferrándose aun con mas fuerza al cuerpo de Serena, Rini le recorrió lentamente, mientras daba vuelta a su alrededor, después dejo escapar una sonora carcajada-creo que no será necesario joven Seiya

¿Qué…es lo que tu…pretendes?-preguntaba intrigado mientras que ella se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Serena, Lita se levanto alejándose en silencio, mientras miraba a Rini suplicante-¡por favor…devuélvenosla¡…te lo ruego-sollozo cubriéndose el rostro, postrándose de rodillas, Rini les recorrió con la mirada- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a sacrificar?, ¿Qué estarían dispuestas a sacrificar?-Lita continuaba con la mirada en ella, sollozaba-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-decía entrecortadamente…

Mina se acerco a Rini-no caeré en tu juego, Serena no lo querría así, ella lucho sacrificando su vida por el bien de la tierra, si es preciso moriré por defender esa causa-Rini le ignoro dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Serena nuevamente y postrándose de rodillas ante ella…estiro sus brazos hacia el pecho inerte de Serena mientras un calido resplandor se desprendía de ella…

Es lo que quería escuchar, mas no depende de mi…si no de ella…Serena volverá si ella así lo desea-de su pecho se desprendía aquel cristal plateado…sus ojos…se opacaron en ese momento, mientras aquel cristal se incrustaba en el pecho de serena-el cristal de plata es tuyo…madre…mi vida es ahora la tuya, no la desperdicies…debes vivir debes ser feliz…y yo no debo existir…es eso lo mejor…para todos…

Seiya le miraba asombrado…aquel brillo calido invadía su cuerpo…el rostro de Serena brillaba intensamente…mientras que aquella chica se desvanecía, sonriendo llena de una gran paz…-deben hacerle volver…y protegerla…joven Seiya, ahora ella es tu responsabilidad…el futuro de Tokio de cristal esta en cada una de ustedes…no desperdicien esta nueva oportunidad…haz la inmensamente feliz te lo suplico…

Mi señora…-le llamaba mientras estiraba sus brazos tratando de retenerle-Heliot…-suspiro ella mirándole con gran dulzura-Heliot…mi noble y fiel Heliot, espero puedas perdonarme, no se me ocurrió otra manera de mantener a salvo tu planeta y mira todo el caos que he provocado, debí escucharte en un principio…mas ahora es tarde…HELIOT…esto te pertenece…-el solo asintió en silencio mientras en sus manos aparecía aquella esfera, la cual ahora era un cristal transparente…y que contenía bellos paisajes dentro de el-encontraras la forma de liberarlo…perdóname Heliot…perdónenme todos…Padre…Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna ,Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei…Seiya…todos…

Aquella voz perdía fuerza y se desvanecía…mientras que aquel resplandor cubría el cuerpo de Serena-pequeña dama…espero encuentres el descanso-suspiro Setsuna, mientras las chicas le despedían con una sonrisa…y dirigían sus miradas angustiadas a Serena-princesa…despierta, te necesitamos-suspiro Haruka-abre los ojos…y dinos que todo marchara bien de ahora en adelante-decía Mina mientras estrujaba sus manos suplicante-princesa…por favor…no nos abandones después de todo lo que hemos pasado-decía Michiru en voz baja

Serena…abre los ojos de una buena vez…no quiero sentirme así, no quiero sentir este vació en mi, necesito que te recuperes-decía Rei…mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Darien quien solamente repita una y otra vez-debes vivir, debes vivir-lita yacía aun de rodillas llorando y gritando-serena…regresa, ¡por favor¡-Amy…sollozaba y llamaba a serena al mismo tiempo que Kayuu cerraba los ojos…y abrazaba a Kelvin y Molly quienes también le llamaban desesperadamente…

Debes volver, no puedes hacerle esto a Seiya…no lo soportaría…te necesita…-decía taiki…constantemente…mientras que Yaten veía desesperadamente hacia la dirección en que ambos se encontraban, oprimía sus puños, elevaba su mirada al cielo anhelando que ella despertara…

Bombón…no puedo perderte, debes comprenderlo, no me resignaría a no verte, a no escucharte, no podría vivir después de haber probado de tus labios las delicias del cielo, no puedes dejarme así…enloquecería de dolor…de amor…si tu te vas…entonces moriré, ¡llévame contigo¡…si así lo quieres…OH regresa y quédate conmigo…bombón…si tu te vas ¿Qué será de mi?, me convertiré en un fantasma, vagare…sin rumbo hasta encontrarte…bombón…no quiero perderte…no puedo pensar en no tenerte…no podría resistirlo…no sabes como sufro, como me destroza la idea de perderte…mataría por sentir de nuevo la caricia de tus labios…de ser posible moriría por estar a tu lado-Seiya acariciaba sus cabellos…recargando su frente sobre su pecho…cerrando los ojos…suplicando con todas sus fuerzas…

Aquellas voces llegaban hasta ella, le destrozaban el alma-chicas…he sido una tonta…temía a sufrir mas, pero es absurdo siempre han estado a mi lado, Seiya…quiero volver quiero…estar contigo-suspiro mientras aquel resplandor llegaba hasta ella y rodeaba su ser…entonces sintió el viento rozando sus mejillas sintió la suave humedad de las lagrimas de Seiya que caían sobre su rostro, sintió aquel intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, poco a poco las imágenes aparecían ante si, podía verles a todas rodeándole mirándole con angustia…se esforzaba por sonreír mas le era imposible moverse sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido…por la fatiga, por el dolor…o quizás por que ese era el precio de volver a la vida

Sus labios recuperaban su color, sus mejillas se sonrosaban al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez mas fuerte, aquel aroma llegaba a ella, el aroma de el roció matutino de un amanecer, de un nuevo despertar, aquellas voces, aquellos murmullos llegaban hasta ella…sintió aquel calido ser recargado en su pecho, sintió como temblaba de angustia de dolor- Seiya…-murmuro…el solamente abrió los ojos emocionado, alzando lentamente la mirada, ahí estaba ella Serena Tsukino…sonriendo

En el rostro de Seiya se dibujo la mas bella y amplia sonrisa, que jamás se hubiese visto, las chicas se abrazaban lloraban de alegría, Lita se incorporo alzando los brazos al cielo-gracias Rini- mientras que Rei solamente suspiro aliviada-esta vez si nos diste un gran susto Serena…es bueno ver que estas a salvo-Serena solo asintió con una sonrisa

Mi dulce bombón creí que te perdería, creí que no volvería a verte-su voz se entrecortaba a causa de la emoción que albergaba en el, Serena sonrió mirándole fijamente-¿estas loco?, crees que te dejaría…no Seiya nunca mas, no importa lo que tenga que afrontar, no te dejare-el simplemente correspondió plasmándole un tierno beso, mientras que Yaten y Taiki intercambiaban miradas…con gran preocupación…

Ha terminado ya-suspiro Hotaru, mientras que Setsuna se acercaba a Seiya…dirigiendo una mirada pensativa al cielo exclamo-no aun no ha terminado…no sabemos que pasara con Wiseman…-Haruka quien al ver que Serena había reaccionado se había levantado ya y yacía ahora abrazando a Michiru mientras sonreía emocionado, lanzo un prolongado suspiro y después inicio la marcha, no sin antes volverse hacia Setsuna-ese es problema del futuro…mas no hay por que preocuparse, el cristal de plata esta en buenas manos, y mientras nuestra princesa este a salvo…-Setsuna sonrió entonces-es verdad…creo que es momento de llevarle a un hospital me preocupa su salud

Es verdad bombón, debes descansar, ha sido una difícil batalla para ti-sonrió Seiya mientras le besaba dulcemente, serena trato de incorporarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron lo que le hizo caer, pero seiya le atrapo entre sus brazos-¿ves a lo que me refiero?

Estaré bien-suspiro mientras elevaba su mirada al cielo-no deben preocuparse por mi…todo estará bien ahora…-cerro sus ojos y quedo inconsciente, las chicas se acercaron a ella con gran preocupación, Amy le tomo el pulso y suspiro aliviada-estará bien…solamente se ha desmayado…

Heliot permaneció de pie unos instantes contemplando aquella esfera de cristal, sintiendo un gran vació en su interior después de todo ella se había marchado, la voz de Naomi le hizo volver a la realidad, ella le jaloneaba sonriente- ¿y ahora que vas a hacer, nos queda toda una vida para volver a comenzar?- el suspiro melancólico, mientras volvía su mirada hacia la esfera-no lo se…tal vez regresare a casa…

Eso tiene sentido, has hecho todo esto por tu hogar, es justo que vuelvas a el, estarán esperándote-sonrió Kayuu…mientras dirigía su mirada hacia sus estrellas quienes se alejaban lentamente sonrientes hacia el hospital detrás de Seiya y las demás- después de todo esa es tu misión…ese es tu lugar de origen debes volver…-suspiró

Princesa…-titubeo el al ver el rostro melancólico de Kayuu quien solamente cerró los ojos mientras permanecía pensativa- ¿es que usted no es de este planeta?-Naomi los miro mientras que ambos permanecían con la mirada cabizbaja – ah ya veo… ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí?-mientras les abrazaba- la tierra también puede ser su hogar

Heliot sonrió un poco incomodo- por supuesto que no…debo volver a casa todo ha terminado ya…pero usted princesa si lo desea…puede permanecer aquí…estoy seguro que Sailor moon se alegrara de verla

No deseo quedarme-suspiro, mientras continuaba con la mirada cabizbaja-tengo un planeta que reconstruir, tengo una misión al igual que Sailor moon…-titubeo en ese momento, oprimiendo sus manos temblorosas, elevo la mirada, mientras que su voz se quebraba en ese momento-es solo que…-sollozo-es solo que mis estrellas…talvez no deseen partir…están tan felices en este planeta…Seiya, ¿Cómo puedo pedirle que vuelva conmigo ahora? Después de todo lo que ha pasado…no seria capaz de separarlos, pero temo que no hay otra opción…

**SK**

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde los atentados misteriosos en Tokio, aun no se ha podido explicar de manera precisa lo que sucedió tanto a edificios como a personas en toda la ciudad, varias personas continúan en el hospital…-el televisor suena en toda la sala…mientras se incorpora lentamente, lleva dos semanas pensando en ese momento en las palabras exactas que utilizara-no puedo retrasarlo mas, es preciso regresar ahora, me necesitan en casa, deben entenderlo…mas no seré capaz…¿Cómo pedírselo?

¿Pedirme que?- estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando en voz alta, y no se percato de en que momento entro ala habitación-seiya…¿co…como esta Serena?, ¿ha despertado ya?-aquellos zafiros se concentraron en ella Kayuu sintió como una descarga le recorría…Seiya siempre fue quien mas le intimidaba-no…aun sigue en recuperación…pero estoy seguro de que se recuperara pronto…-se dejo caer en el sillón mientras le veía, sabia que algo le preocupaba-no ha respondido a mi pregunta princesa…

Yaten y Taiki entraron en ese momento, entre risas…y bromas, habían pasado la tarde entera en el hospital, mas no había por que quejarse, tenían la compañía de las chicas, lo que les tenia de muy buen humor, mas al ver a su princesa de pie, sonrojada, e incapaz de decir palabra alguna solo se sentaron al lado de seiya en silencio

Kayuu se estrujaba los dedos impaciente, mientras se mordía los labios, no sabia como pedirle a sus estrellas que volvieran a casa, no les había visto tan felices y no quería ser quien les arrancara esa felicidad-¿sucede algo malo?-pregunto Yaten, mas Seiya solo se encogió de hombros llevándose las manos a la barbilla mientras que hacia gestos a Kayuu para que respondiera-¿tiene que ver con ese sujeto ese tal Heliot?…sabemos que ha estado viniendo constantemente, ¿ha estado molestando…-kayuu negó con la cabeza

No…eso no…-se dio la vuelta mientras que veía por la ventana y daba vueltas en la sala, dirigiendo la mirada a sus estrellas constantemente-la verdad…es que no sabia como decirles esto…pero es necesario-se aclaro la garganta, y se dirigió hacia ellos-es preciso-titubeo-es preciso volver...deben comprender que nuestra misión aquí ha terminado…y que ahora…-aquellas palabras habían caído como baldes de agua helada sobre los chicos

Seiya sentía en ese momento, que estaba cayendo en un gran vació-volver…me rehusó a hacerlo, no abandonare a mi bombón…nadie podrá obligarme a hacerlo, mas no puedo negarme a la voluntad de mi princesa…no lo haré-llevo sus manos a su rostro el cual había palidecido con la sola idea- sabia que este momento llegaría…tarde o temprano…pero no me marchare-se repetía mientras que Yaten agachaba la mirada…el siempre fue el mas consiente de su misión mas ahora anhelaba…no tener que cumplirla

Taiki rompió aquel silencio, incorporándose, y besando el dorso de su princesa mientras esta le miraba sorprendida-nosotros le hicimos una promesa y pienso cumplirla…al igual que mis hermanos, partiremos cuando usted lo desee-Kayuu asintió silenciosamente, mientras Yaten era incapaz de alzar la voz, de levantar la mirada y negarse…a aquella petición…

Seiya se levanto en ese momento, salio de la casa sin decir nada, mientras Yaten y Taiki le llamaban-descuide princesa…yo mismo haré que entre en razón, esta confundido por aquella chica…pero debe comprender que…-Kayuu detuvo a Taiki, tomándole del brazo-déjalo…necesita tiempo…

Taiki, bajo la mirada…mientras que Yaten le veía serio, y pálido-partiremos…¿pronto?-pregunto desalentado, aquellas dos semanas habían sido las mas maravillosas, había pasado casi todas las tardes en el hospital visitando a Serena, y disfrutado de la compañía de mina quien siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa, algunas veces por las mañas esta le había preparado de desayunar y en las noches volvían al hospital…a hacer guardia, se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde viendo películas de terror y Mina saltaba a sus brazos aterrada, aunque el sabia que fingía, le refugiaba entre sus brazos…y le cubría de besos…era difícil no acostumbrarse a aquella dulce sensación que le invadía al tenerla cerca…era difícil pues ahora para conciliar el sueño le bastaba pensar que al otro día podría verla, partir ahora le destrozaba por dentro-¿Cuándo?-dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban…no estaba seguro de querer recibir esa respuesta

Es preciso partir cuanto antes, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo…y-Yaten asintió en silencio-no se si podré…pero debo hacerlo, después de todo este día tenia que llegar es mejor así…no hay que hacer mas larga la espera…cuanto antes mejor, así no me acobardare en el momento-se repetía…mientras una lagrima resbalaba de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y el cubría su rostro con sus manos…para no demostrarles que se sentía destrozado…

Lo lamento-fue lo único que escapo de sus labios…Kayuu se alejo en ese momento, subiendo las escaleras, victima de un gran remordimiento…sabia que sus estrellas estaban sufriendo a causa de esa noticia-no quisiera ser yo…quien les apartase, de este lugar-suspiro mientras subía los últimos escalones-Seiya espero puedas entenderlo…

Taiki suspiro en ese momento mientras se sentaba al lado de Yaten el cual permanecía aun inmóvil con la mirada cabizbaja y los ojos llorosos-¿estarás bien?-suspiro mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, y le daba palmadas en la espalda-todos lo estaremos…es lo mejor, no pertenecemos a este sitio-Yaten se levanto en ese momento-si…supongo que lo olvidaremos-dijo en un tono forzado mientras se dirigía a su habitación sin volver la mirada hacia atrás…

Partiremos, mañana en la tarde-dejo escapar Taiki, Yaten se detuvo abruptamente, mientras oprimía sus puños-¿piensas despedirte de ella?-mas no recibió respuesta y Yaten reinicio su marcha-ah ya veo-sonrió-es mejor así-suspiro recargándose por completo en el respaldo del amplio sillón-a si no resentirá tu partida…

Serena aun no ha despertado, no creo que sea justo para Seiya- rompió el silencio, mientras daba un ultimo vistazo a Taiki el cual permanencia tan tranquilo y resignado-eso ya no esta en nosotros…además es lo mejor, ella no soportaría verle partir…cuando despierte un día simplemente no le vera, y todo esto le parecerá tan lejano…como un sueño, lo superara

Estas muy convencido de partir ¿no es así?-el peliplateado concentro su mirada en Taiki, el cual solo sonrió placidamente-en realidad…no pero estoy consiente de nuestra misión es por ello que…he mantenido mi distancia, no soy como ustedes, no olvido mi promesa-Yaten bajo la mirada nuevamente-yo tampoco la olvido…

Taiki suspiro-es mejor así…sin duda Amy no sentirá mi partida, y talvez le eche de menos mas…solo eso, no habrá mas que recordar-suspiro pensativo…-lo siento por ustedes…mis queridos hermanos…

**Sk**

Han pasado dos semanas, es aterrador ver como ha costado reconstruir algunos edificios, y mas como las personas han dado varias versiones de lo ocurrido-suspiro Amy mientras bebía una taza de café-incluso hay una versión de que el ataque se debió a godzilla…jajaa hay quienes buscan huellas de el y hasta han ofrecido grandes recompensas-decía sonriente Lita mientras destapaba un paquete de galletas…

Café y galletas… ¿acaso es esto un velorio?-Mina llego tan sonriente como siempre arrebatándole la taza a Amy mientras se sentaba al lado de lita y le robaba unas cuantas galletas-a decir verdad me quedo con la versión de el ataque misterioso de la mancha voraz…jajaja-las chicas comenzaron a reír placidamente…

Es increíble que existan tantas versiones tan descabelladas, lo más increíble es que a pesar de que hay quienes recuerdan todo con detalle…a estos los tomen por locos y charlatanes-Michiru interrumpió la conversación sentándose junto a las chicas…

Eso es verdad, ayer en la televisión por ejemplo salio un reportaje sobre sailor moon… ¿mito o realidad?-suspiro Mina-no me sorprenderían que le achacaran los hechos misteriosos al chupacabras-sonrió Lita-el colmo seria que Jaime maussan se encargara de el caso-replico Amy mientras recuperaba su taza de café…

Hablando de eso…en donde están nuestros amigos-decía en un tono juguetón Michiru, Mina se sonrojo mirando su reloj-ya es tarde…deberían de haber llegado hace rato… ¿les habrá ocurrido algo?-suspiro mirando insistentemente hacia la ventana que daba a la avenida…

El amor, el amor…-suspiro Michiru mientras le acomodaba el cabello a Mina cariñosamente-no te preocupes pronto le veras-sonrió…entonces las chicas iniciaron nuevamente las bromas…-ah veo que el buen humor no se termina-la voz varonil de Haruka les hizo volver la mirada el rubio apareció ante ellas con dos bellos ramos de rosas. De los cuales uno coloco en las manos de michiru quien le veía sonrojada

El amor, el amor…y hablando de amor-lita inicio de nuevo las risas…Amy se levanto jaloneando a sus dos amigas-vayamos a ver a Serena…de prisa-Haruka sonrió mientras las chicas se alejaban-gracias—dijo sonrojándose, mientras se sentaba al lado de michiru la cual le veía asombrada

Pe…pero…no van a dejarnos subir-decía Mina mientras cruzaban el pasillo-a demas y si llegan los chicos…yo-Amy detuvo el paso-no seas…tontita…era un pretexto para dejarles solos-sonrió Lita mientras respondía-podemos esperar a los chicos aquí…

¿Y esto?…-Haruka sonrió- bueno son muy pesadas pensé que podrías ayudarme a sostenerlas-Michiru le arrojo el ramo molesta, y se levanto rápidamente-pues creo tu puedes solo…

Es verdad –sonrió el mientras dirigía sus bellos ojos verdes a la bella peliazul que se había puesto de pie molesta-¿pero no quieres saber para quien son?-dijo mientras se ponía de pie dejando un ramo sobre las bancas, y con el otro en sus manos acercándose a ella

Supongo que son para Serena-dijo sin volver la mirada hacia el rubio-bueno si debo confesar que aaquel ramo es para ella pero este-suspiro mientras tomaba una rosa-este hermoso ramo es para una bella chica, no se talvez mi novia…

Michiru dejo escapar una sonora carcajada-pero si tu ni novia tienes-el frunció el ceño acercándose aun mas a ella, quedando a centímetros de su rostro—no la tengo…cierto pero puedo tenerla-Michiru desvió la mirada un tanto nerviosa-pues buena suerte en ello…

Entonces el le tomo de la barbilla obligándole a volver la mirada hacia el, Michiru se sonrojo inmediatamente, mientras el le murmuraba-tontita es que no lo entiendes…-y plasmándole un beso en los labios mientras le tomaba con un brazo de la cintura…y con el otro sostenía el ramo de rosas concluyo- estoy pidiéndote que seas mi novia…

Michiru sintió que le faltaba el aliento, aquellos calidos labios, le hicieron estremecerse, se abrazo a el, mientras le murmuraba-y ¿Qué te hace pensar que diré que si?-Haruka sonrió seguro de si mismo-que no me has dicho que no-Michiru titubeo desviando la mirada -estas muy confiado…-Haruka continuaba abrazándole, mientras ella jugueteaba con sus rubios cabellos-no veo por que no estarlo…soy un buen partido-Michiru sonrió-y nada modesto…-el puso cara de regañado mientras le guiñaba un ojo-¿es eso malo?-agacho la mirada, Michiru tomo su rostro entre sus manos…y sonriéndole agrego-al contrario, por eso me encantas, mientras le plasmaba un beso nuevamente

Entonces mi bella dama… ¿es este un si?-ella solo le desabotono la camisa mientras le miraba coquetamente-así te vez mejor-sonrió ella-y por supuesto es un si… ¿podría yo negarme a tan apuesto caballero?

Rei detuvo sus pasos repentinamente estrellándose con Darien el cual venia por otro pasillos-UPS lo lamento es que no quería…interrumpir-dijo tímidamente mientras Darien dirigía su mirada a Haruka y Michiru quienes al verlos se separaron rápidamente, y haruka colocaba las rosas en las manos de Michiru y ella trataba de abotonarle la camisa…

Ah ya veo…por fin se atrevieron-sonrió Darien mientras ambos enmudecían sonrojados y el les susurraba-pero hay mejores lugares que un hospital-el rostro de Michiru cambio a un rojo intenso, mientras que Rei un tanto incomoda, sonreía-¿y los demás?-Haruka señalo al pasillo…-bueno iré a buscarlas…

Darien se acerco a Haruka diciéndole al oído-¿quieres que me valla? o ¿crees poder resistir?-el solo se ruborizo mientras que Darien le daba palmadas en la espalda- descuida solo estoy bromeando… ¿hay noticias de Serena?

Aun sigue inconsciente, supongo que ese día fue tan solo un momento de lucidez, la pobre sufrió grandes daños a su organismo-suspiro Michiru tornándose un poco mas seria-esta noche le toca a Setsuna hacer guardia…en estos momentos su amiga Molly esta con ella

Ya veo…-suspiro mientras contemplaba la taza abandonada y las galletas- a Serena le encantan las galletas-sonrió mientras que Haruka añadió- a Serena le encantan todas las golosinas- es verdad suspiro Michiru-ojala se recupere pronto-dejaron escapar al mismo tiempo un prolongado suspiro

**Sk**

La luz tenue de aquella habitación hacia que el rostro de serena pareciera azulado, sus cabellos dorados cubrían parte de su frente aun eran visibles algunas cicatrices en sus manos y algunos rasguños en sus mejillas…su amiga Molly llevaba rato ya hablándole, mas en aquella habitación solo podía escucharse el sonar de las maquinas, del aire acondicionado…y la radio siempre encendida…de la cual constantemente se escuchaba el canto de three lights…

Interrumpimos esta transmisión para informarles que nuevamente el grupo three lights se separara…apenas hace dos semanas nos habíamos enterado de su regreso….-Molly apago el radio victima de una gran angustia ¿no era ese Seiya Kou? el nuevo amor de su amiga…

Serena comenzó a moverse, mientras le llamaba desesperadamente- Seiya…Seiya, ¿en donde estas?, no me dejes…quédate, quédate conmigo-Molly se acerco a ella tratando de tranquilizarle, pero al llegar hasta esta, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando dormida, tomo la mano de su amiga sentándose a un costado de la cama-tranquila Serena Seiya no ira a ninguna parte…todo estará bien no tardara en venir a verte ya lo veras…

Sonó la puerta en ese momento, Setsuna ya estaba ahí…sonrió a Molly-¿hay noticias de nuestra querida amiga?-Molly salto de la cama emocionada-claro…ha dicho algo mientras dormía, eso quiere decir que pronto despertara…-Setsuna se acerco a la cama de Serena alisando las sabanas y abrigando a esta-¿es eso verdad?…princesa, ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cual es tu mas profundo sentir?-suspiro mientras besaba su frente y acomodaba sus cabellos, sentándose a su lado y sacando un libro del bolso-muy bien dormilona…espero que pronto llegue tu príncipe a despertarte, nos veremos mañana-dijo Molly mientras estrechaba la tibia mano de su amiga…y se despedía de Setsuna

Afuera estaban ya esperándole las chicas…estiro sus brazos mientras abrazaba a Kelvin y daba la noticia a las chicas-por cierto ¿en donde esta Seiya?…escuche en la radio que…-El semblante de Mina había cambiado ya todas habían escuchado las noticias de la radio, al ver el rostro de Mina trato de animarle-lo que dicen en la radio por lo general son puras mentiras no creerán lo del chupacabras¿ OH si?-que se cuiden las cabras-añadió Kelvin buscando animarles…

Es extraño que no hallan venido, y además les he estado marcando pero…no contestan-dijo ya una muy desanimada Mina-la buena noticia es que Serena ha reaccionado…llamaba a aquel chico ¿saben?, estoy segura que mañana se levantara de esa cama…-cambio la conversación muy animada

Si es posible -dijo Rei quien se había incorporado a las chicas hacia rato- es posible que ella presienta algo-dejo escapar lita-OH vamos…no lo creo Seiya no dejara así a Serena lo han visto pelear por ella… ¿o no?, dejen de pensar en cosas tristes…probablemente se les ha cruzado un imprevisto, mañana por la mañana verán que les tendremos aquí de nuevo-dijo muy animada Amy…

Darien, Haruka y Michiru se acercaron a ellas…mientras las chicas se despedían e iniciaban sus caminos, Darien se acerco a Rei-veo que estas muy pensativa ¿sucede algo malo?-Rei dirigió su mirada alas chicas al ver que estas se alejaban con Haruka y Michiru se volvió hacia el-no lo he querido decir delante de ellas…pero presiento que los chicos van a marcharse…

¿Puedes estar equivocada?-ella negó con la cabeza…-no me equivoco simplemente lo se, ellos deben regresar a casa…tarde o temprano y hoy en la radio…-Darien contemplo las estrellas en silencio, mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda de Rei, abrazándole hacia el-eso seria bueno-suspiro-al menos para mi, si ese sujeto se marcha tal vez yo podría…

Rei se había ruborizado un poco, pero al escuchar esas palabras, bajo la mirada decepcionada-¿sigues con esa idea?,¿ves lo que ha ocurrido?-Darien sonrió…mientras continuaba abrazando a Rei esta vez con mas fuerza-a veces nos aferramos a lo que no puede ser, por que vivimos en lo que debería de ser…o debió ser, y yo debí ser…-suspiro-no entiendo que sucedió…era todo tan perfecto, ¿en que momento la perdí?, ¿o es que nunca fue mía?...quisiera saber ¿que hice mal?…y si puedo recuperarle ¿es que no tengo derecho a soñar?

Aquellas palabras le dolían a Rei…pero sabia que no podía aspirar al amor de Darien el hecho de que Seiya se marchara…le abría nuevamente las posibilidades, trato de animarle mirándole con melancolía-no has sido tú Darien, eres una excelente persona…quien no sea capaz de verlo debe ser ciega, es solo que Serena…bueno ella es una niña…algún día se arrepentirá…o quizás ese chico la deslumbro ¿a quien no?…es apuesto…es famoso…no es culpa tuya

Darien detuvo sus pasos en una de las bancas de la parada de autobuses, mientras recorría con la mirada a Rei, quien se esforzaba por animarle buscándole cualidades y virtudes…aquella bella pelinegra con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frió, le removió el corazón-ese chico…ama a Serena, todos lo hemos visto ya…no podría competir contra el, contra la huella imborrable que dejo en ella, note en el momento que regrese que ella ya no sentía lo mismo por mi…no hay nada que pueda hacer, aunque ese sujeto se marche eso no me garantiza que Serena pueda amarme-suspiro mientras Rei le veía conmovida

Además…tal vez ya no quiera recuperarle-Rei se sentó junto el, Darien recargo su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras esta acariciaba sus cabellos-lo lamento Darien, en verdad quisiera poder animarte-el suspiro mientras tomaba su mano -ya lo has hecho-ella sonrió…ampliamente y el correspondió a la sonrisa

Estuvieron sentados en aquel lugar por largo rato, sin decir palabra alguna, Darien permanecía pensativo…mientras que Rei se sentía destrozada, después Darien se incorporo y le acompaño hasta su casa, en todo el camino no volvieron a tocar el tema tuvieron una conversación muy interesante acerca de política…y hasta de medicina, ambos discutían apasionadamente sus diferentes puntos de vista hasta llegar ala puerta de la casa de Rei en el templo Hicawa…

Bueno gracias por acompañarme…hasta mañana-dijo tímidamente mientras se despedía de Darien, el cual sostuvo del brazo y beso mejilla, cuando esta volvió su mirada para verle el sonrió, mientras le soltaba suavemente-por cierto….¿no te he dicho?-Rei le miraba confundida-cuando llegue a mi departamento…encontré un desastre-ella no entendía así que le miraba intrigada-y lo curioso es que…aun funcionaba mi contestadora-entonces ella lo comprendió se llevo las manos al rostro completamente ruborizada…-OH por dios….

**Flash back…**

suena el teléfono insistentemente...pero en la posición que esta, más bien en el estado en el que se encuentra es incapaz de contestar...la maquina hace su trabajo

-Darien ,se que estas ahí, escúchame ,no creas que no te vi esta tarde, estabas ahí viste lo que ocurrió y sin embargo nos abandonaste-la voz de Rei va perdiendo soltura, sé quiebra en momentos no puede más contener su llanto**-¿por qué Darien, porque nos dejaste solas en esta pelea?**

-Darien estira sus brazos haciendo un esfuerzo por contestar el telefono,la voz de Rei se escucha cada vez mas lejana, siente que su vista se nubla las fuerzas lo han abandonado,-quisiera decirte, explicarte no es eso...no sé qué fue lo que paso yo...no quería...su respiración es cada vez más lenta mas forzada...

-¿Darien acaso te importa tanto esa chica?, ¿es ella tan especial como para que agás a un lado a Tokio de cristal?,¡contestameeeee¡-las fuerzas han abandonado a la pobre chica le había costado tanto trabajo hacer aquellas preguntas ,**cada pregunta perforaba su corazón acaso ella consiguió lo que nunca podre hacer yo que olvides a serena?**

mas Darien ya no podía escucharla ,yacía en el suelo completamente desmayado...y la voz de Rei era cada vez más lejana, el pequeño cristal estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, pronto Darien ya no sería dueño de sus propios pensamientos

-sintiéndose un poco aliviada Rei colgó la bocina-lo he dicho por fin Darien, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, pero tú no puedes amarme como puedo ser tan egoista,pensar siquiera en ello es como traicionar a Serena ,ella siempre ha sido una niña llorona ¿será por eso que conquisto tu corazón ?,nunca podre ser como ella, **¿por qué Darien, por que no has podido mirarme de la misma manera que te veo yo a ti...?**

**Fin flash back**

Darien se dio la vuelta, sonriente-hasta mañana Rei…y créeme…puedo verte, ahora te veo…y veo a una chica excepcional, te veo como siempre debí de haberte visto, sin la venda del destino obligado…con la esperanza de un futuro distinto-le miro alejarse confundida emocionada….mientras que se alejaba pensativo…pero feliz por algún motivo que no lograba explicarse…

**Sk**

Naomi Kaede, en su maravilloso regreso…dará una entrevista esta sábado al medio día…-la televisión sonaba en aquella habitación mientras que aquella chica se esforzaba en conciliar el sueño, a su alrededor varios pañuelos, y fotografías esparcidas sobre las sabanas…mientras sollozaba-Yaten…responde por favor…dime que es mentira, dime que no hay razón para sentir este miedo de perderte…dime que no se Irán…

Estaba tan concentrada, en Serena, en la dicha que me ha dado que estuvieses conmigo estas semanas…estos días tan maravillosos…que me olvide que debían regresar a su planeta…y no deseo, no quiero que te vallas, dime que es mentira-sollozaba sosteniendo la bocina del teléfono -contra si…tres…cuatro…seis tonos ya…contesta, quiero…solo quiero oír tu voz….

Colgó resignada, enroscándose en lo profundo de las sabanas, mientras el televisor continuaba en su monologo…tomo una fotografía de el mientras abrazaba su almohada, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas-quisiera ser Serena…y estar ajena a este dolor…ella no sabrá en que momento perdió a Seiya…pero yo-sollozo aferrándose a la fotografía con fuerza-yo que tanto empeño puse en conquistarte…yo que al fin pude besarte…abrasarte tenerte a mi lado en las frías tardes…yo…tengo que soportar perderte…y tu ni siquiera te has dignado a hablarme…¿te iras…es eso, así sin decirme nada?...Yaten…quiero escuchar tu voz…-cerro los ojos, y el sonido insistente del teléfono le hizo levantarse…ansiosa llevo la bocina hasta su oído nerviosa contesto mas al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la bocina la desilusión le invadió-¿Amy…que pasa?

Escucha…lamento despertarte pero tenia que avisarte-decía aquella voz entusiasmada-¿Qué ocurre tiene que ver con Serena, ha despertado ya?, ¿es eso?-la voz de Amy se quebró en ese momento…no lo siento, no tiene que ver con ella mas bien con…Taiki…esta noche ha llamado…a mi casa…creo que Seiya se ha marchado…

-- ¿Seiya…pero como?, ¿A dónde?-Amy suspiro-al parecer…-su voz demostraba que había estado llorando-al parecer los chicos partirán mañana-Mina dejo escapar un gemido-ya lo presentía-sollozo-¿es por eso que Seiya se ha ido?… ¿el fue el primero?…

No…-dijo Amy aclarándose la garganta-Seiya…bueno…Taiki esta preocupado por el, cuando recibió la noticia estaba destrozado y se ha salido sin decir nada a nadie, Taiki ha estado buscándole…creo que Seiya se resiste a marcharse…¿lo ves ahora?,¿talvez no se valla, talvez se quede con Serena?, seria maravilloso…que-Mina se aferro mas a la bocina, ansiosa pregunto-¿y Yaten…?, el esta de acuerdo….¿Yaten se ira?, ¿Cómo lo tomo el?,¿Taiki no lo menciono?

Amy hizo una pausa pensativamente, dejo escapar un suspiro y continuo-Yaten ha salido a buscar a Seiya…al parecer también le ha afectado todo esto…pero parece ser que esta dispuesto a…-Mina comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, esforzándose por conservar la soltura exclamo-¿y cuando se van?, ¿te lo ha dicho?...yo quisiera…

OH Mina…por favor…tranquilízate…no me ha dicho eso-Amy ya no pudo contenerse mas y también comenzó a sollozar-veras-balbuceo- Taiki ha sido muy reservado, solo llamo para preguntar por Seiya y para despedirse…no ha querido decirme nada mas y creo que es mejor, quizás quieren evitarte un mal rato…a ti y a Serena...

No es justo, Serena esta en el hospital, ¿Qué le diremos cuando despierte?, y yo…no podré, ¿Quiénes se creen que son para irse así…de esta manera?-arrojo su almohada molesta ahogando sus sollozos entre las sabanas-escucha Mina…nosotras sabíamos que pasaría…velo por el lado bueno…

¿es que acaso tiene un lado bueno?...-Amy sentía que las palabras de su amiga se incrustaban en su pecho, no quería hablar de lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pero no pudo contener mas su sentir- al menos tu y Serena…pudieron estar con ellos, no importa si el tiempo fue corto o largo, sabrán lo que es besar los labios del ser amado…pero yo jamás…-balbuceo…mordiéndose los labios mientras daba rienda suelta a su dolor-yo jamás…le dije a Taiki lo que sentía-ambas chicas guardaron un silencio…abrumador…hasta que Mina ya mas repuesta, trato de consolarle-lo siento Amy…yo no quise

Descuida…talvez sea mejor no saberlo nunca…ahora tranquilicémonos ¿quieres?…no queremos que Serena despierte y nos encuentre así-suspiro mientras apagaba las luces de su habitación…-es verdad…mañana será otro día…y quien sabe…todo puede suceder…-suspiro Mina…

**Sk**

No podía volver, no deseaba hacerlo, había caminado sin rumbo fijo toda la noche, paso cerca del aeropuerto, incluso dio una vuelta por la escuela preparatoria…en la que estudiaron juntos, se sentó un momento en la banca de la cancha de soft ball…mientras elevaba su mirada hacia las estrellas-bombón no puedo dejar de verte, no podría hacerlo…¿es que no lo entienden?, pateaba las piedras del lugar, molesto frustrado…lloraba en silencio mientras pensaba una solución…-no podría decirle que no…a la princesa…Kayuu no merece esto-se dejo caer, sobre la fría tierra, mientras la golpeaba con sus puños-pero no puedo dejarte…no quiero perderte…OH si despertaras…si tu me lo pidieras me quedaría contigo sin importarme mis hermanos…la princesa, no solo me importas tu en estos momentos…es por ti por quien ahora respiro, es por la esperanza de tenerte aquí conmigo…

Levanto la mirada, hacia aquel cielo inmenso, repleto de estrellas-somos de mundos tan lejanos, y sin embargo siento que he nacido para estar contigo… ¿es un juego cruel del destino?, conocerte…ha sido un regalo divino…o es el infierno mismo que me concedió tenerte para después perderte…-suspiro sentándose en la banca-como sea…ha sido lo mejor que me ha sucedido…y volvería a vivirlo por estar contigo…mi dulce bombón…

Es que no lo entiendo…todo lo que hemos vivido, se reduce en esto…debo partir, es mi misión es mi promesa, ¿es tu destino que se burla de mi?...no esto no es culpa tuya, soy yo…me he permitido soñar la dicha de estar contigo, esta ansiedad que me consume por sostenerte en mis brazos y gritarte cuanto te amo…y me he olvidado de lo que he prometido…

Mi planeta…mi vida entera…nada me importa, me has hecho perder el rumbo…no puedo partir, no quiero hacerlo, ¿mas tú renunciarías a tu destino por estar conmigo? Es que no lo concibo…no puedo arrancarte de tu planeta de tus amigos, no puedo quedarme…-suspiro, ahogándose en un llanto amargo- debo volver…me necesitan…tu lo comprenderías, te irías…estoy seguro que no lo dudarías…bombón, ¿Qué sigue ahora?, ¿después de todo esto?, ¿valdrá la pena…dejarlo todo, será lo correcto o en un futuro los remordimientos nos harán volver nuestros pasos?-aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por Yaten quien se sentó al lado de el sin decir palabra alguna,

Seiya seco su llanto, mientras suspiraba en un incomodo silencio…

Supuse que estarías aquí, he estado buscándote…mañana iniciaremos el regreso, debes estar preparado, será mejor que vallas a verla, quizás sea la ultima vez que-su voz se había quebrado, para ese momento- escucha hermano…lo lamento en verdad…

Seiya se recargo en el mientras que Yaten recorría con la mirada la escuela entera, buscando palabras para consolar a su querido hermano-escucha…no puedo decirte que debes volver por que yo mismo quisiera permanecer en este lugar-suspiro…evocando la imagen de su amada rubia-Mina es asombrosa…jamás pensé que una persona me haría sentir así…no quisiera-lagrimas escaparon de sus verdes ojos-mientras que seiya se incorporo tirando de el- vamos Yaten no es de hombres llorar…

El peliplateado le recorrió con la mirada deteniéndose en sus irritados y llorosos zafiros-mira quien lo dice-sonrió forzadamente-iras a verla entonces-Seiya enmudeció en ese momento-no podría no seria capaz de separarme de ella-Yaten asintió-lo mismo pienso…para estas alturas la noticia se habrá difundido ya por la radio…lo sabrán tarde o temprano… ¿no seria mejor?...

Seiya inicio la marcha- ve a verla ahora que puedes…y le tienes…yo iré a casa-yaten le miraba intrigado-¿estarás bien?-Seiya se esforzó en sonreír en ese momento, pero lagrimas escaparon de sus zafiros-talvez valla a buscarle mañana…hoy vallamos a casa-ambos se alejaron de aquel lugar en silencio…

**Sk**

La tenue luz del día entra por la ventana, aquellos calidos rayos del sol le hacen despertar lentamente, abre los ojos encontrándose en aquella amplia y blanca habitación, trata de levantarse, pero algo le mantiene atrapada contra la cama, dirige su mirada hacia todas partes hasta que cae en cuenta de que esta en un hospital, se quita de encima los cables…tubos, catéteres que le mantienen atada a ese lugar, solo una persona cruza por su mente Seiya

Ah no…jovencita… ¿A dónde cree usted que va?-aquella voz le hace volver el rostro ante ella esta Setsuna quien había despertado al sentir los movimientos de Serena-¿es que es tan desagradecida que piensa marcharse así nada mas?-sonrió alegremente abrazándole con gran delicadeza-¿te sientes mejor?... ¿te duele algo?, nos hemos llevado un gran susto-suspiro la peliverde mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos

Serena estaba tan confundida, miraba a todas partes buscando ansiosamente el rostro de su amado en aquel lugar, había rosas, peluches globos y tarjetas…y sobre el buró que estaba a su costado el pequeño llavero de osito de peluche, sus ojos se cristalizaron en ese momento-ah eso…lo encontramos en tu bolsillo, Seiya ha querido que lo tuvieses cerca cuando despertaras…creo que es algo muy especial…-Serena sonrió tomándolo y estrechándolo contra si-¿y Seiya…en donde esta?...

OH supongo que en casa…-suspiro Setsuna sentándose al costado de ella-que ingrata eres…lo primero que se te ha ocurrido es preguntar por el, se ve que le quieres demasiado…y el a ti…casi ha vivido estas semanas en el hospital, casi hemos tenido que obligarle a salir el pobre no quería ni siquiera ir a comer…se alegrara mucho cuando te vea…estoy segura

¿semanas?...¿cu…cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?, ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto ansiosa Serena sujetando del brazo a Setsuna- tranquilízate querida, solo han sido dos semanas, era lógico después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar…pero ahora debes descansar, ya hablaremos después, iré a darle la noticia a las demás…seguramente ya están abajo esperando saber de ti-Serena sonrió entonces…mientras se sentaba en la cama-ya me siento mejor, quiero irme…quiero ver a Seiya a las chicas…quiero salir de aquí…

Ya habrá tiempo para todo, es posible que Seiya esta abajo esperando…seguro se molestara conmigo…por que el quería ser el primero en verte despertar-Serena se enrosco en las cobijas, mientras que Setsuna llamaba a una enfermera-regresare pronto-se despidió…pero antes de que saliera de la habitación serena le grito-¿le dirás que suba?, fingiré estar dormida…si el sube así pensara… ¿subirá?...

Setsuna sonrió…ampliamente-se lo diré…ahora descansa...-no quiero descansar…quiero verle-Serena concentro su mirada en el amplio y azul cielo de la ventana, suspirando emocionada, ansiosa por verle…ya no sentía dolor, ni siquiera el piquete de las agujas de la enfermera ni de los catéteres que se había arrancado y donde yacía con un leve sangrado…solo esperaba ansiosa…que Seiya subiera a verle…

Bajo las escaleras…medio adormilada, había pasado una malísima noche pero valía la pena ver la cara iluminada de Serena, se sentía feliz…cansadamente feliz, hasta que termino de recorrer aquel pasillo para encontrarse con las caras tristes de Mina y Amy-valla parece que las que se quedaron de guardia fueron ustedes, ¿Qué no fueron a casa a dormir?-Mina solamente bostezo desalentada-no hemos podido dormir… ¿Cómo esta Serena?

En el rostro de Setsuna se volvía a dibujar una inmensa sonrisa-ha despertado ya…se imaginaran esta tan radiante y bella apenas parece que ha estado internada todo este tiempo…y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por…Seiya esta muy emocionada y…ah ¿Qué sucede…no les alegra que…-pregunto intrigada ante la mirada atónita de las chicas quienes palidecieron en ese momento

En estos momentos lo mejor hubiese sido que no despertara aun…no podemos decirle lo que ocurrirá-Setsuna se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas, de la sala de espera-¿a que se refieren con eso…-estaba confundida no esperaba aquella reacción…

Seiya se ira…si no es que ya se han ido…regresaran a su planeta-sollozo Mina-no seremos capaces de afrontar a Serena-detrás de ellas aparecieron Hotaru y Rei…quienes al ver la mirada sombría de Amy y Mina inmediatamente comprendieron de lo que se trataba-¿hay noticias de los chicos…?-dejo escapar Rei-no aun no-dijo Mina revisando su celular…Yaten no se digna a contestar…

¿Quién se lo dirá a Serena?-pregunto Amy…mientras se ponía de pie-¿decirle que? ¿Ha despertado ya?...-pregunto asombrada Rei-quizás sea lo mejor no decirle nada, al menos no por ahora…acaba de recuperarse…-Setsuna se levanto en ese momento-es mejor…que no le mencionemos nada…

Pero eso no…seria justo, Serena merece saber lo que esta pasando… ¿Qué pasara si el se va sin despedirse de ella?, no lo soportara…tenemos que hacer algo…buscarlo…evitar que se valla, no podemos dejar que Serena sufra de nuevo por el…-decía Rei desesperadamente…hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro-descuida estoy contigo…estamos en ello-volvió su rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Lita…Haruka y Michiru-ayer en la noche nos llamo…-Amy sonrió en ese momento-Taiki llamo para despedirse…¿verdad?...

Darien entro en ese momento-no quien nos llamo ha sido Kayuu…-suspiro-llamo a todos supongo, me comento que por alguna razón sus teléfonos estaban ocupados-Mina y Amy se miraron mutuamente sonrojándose-estuvimos hablando hasta tarde-balbuceo Mina…

Eso lo explica-sonrió Michiru-el caso es que Kayuu nos ha dicho el lugar y la hora en que partirán…aparentemente, no desea que sus estrellas partan sin tener la oportunidad de despedirse de ustedes…así que andando démonos prisa-concluyo Haruka sonriente

¿Y que pasara con Serena?…no podemos dejarla sola…-pregunto Lita, pero en ese momento se acercaron Molly y Kelvin- acabo de preguntar por ella, al parecer ya esta mucho mejor…es posible que le permitan salir…

Pero eso es muy arriesgado…no podemos…-suspiro Mina-no pueden ¿Qué?-todas volvieron el rostro asombradas ante ellas se encontraba Serena vestida completamente de blanco, radiante…tomando del brazo a Kelvin quien las miraba sonriente-bueno quise ahorrar tiempo…

¡Serena¡…OH –exclamaron todas, llevándose las manos al rostro llorando de felicidad…Mina se arrojo a sus brazos-amiga…nos tenias tan angustiadas…-Serena contemplaba el semblante pálido en la cara de Amy-¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué esas caras?... ¿en donde esta Seiya?-Haruka la tomo por el brazo-ven conmigo…y lo sabrás

Todas salieron presurosas del hospital, Michiru ayudo a Serena a abordar el auto de Haruka-¿Qué es lo que pasa?...-preguntaba confundida-te llevaremos a verlo tranquila todo estará bien…-le respondió Haruka mientras conducía velozmente…

**Sk**

bien ha llegado el momento-suspiro Taiki-no me arrepiento de nada y ustedes chicos…-dirigió su mirada a Yaten quien simplemente mantenía la vista fija en el cielo-ni yo –dijo Seiya acercándose a Taiki y estrechando su mano-no me arrepiento, por que esta vez no me iré-dijo completamente decidido

¿Qué rayos dices?, es tu deber venir con nosotros…-Yaten sonrió satisfecho-ya era hora de que reaccionaras hermano…ahora ve por ella-Seiya sonrió-lo lamento…pero no voy a abandonarla…Taiki se interpuso en su camino-ah no Seiya, regresaras con nosotros así tenga que obligarte

Taiki por favor…déjale en paz, yo peleare contigo si eso es lo que quieres-le decía Yaten mientras lo sostenía del brazo-anda Seiya date prisa-se jaloneaba buscando liberarse de el-están locos…¿Qué ya se olvidaron de nuestra promesa?...

Tengo una promesa mas importante que cumplir…prometí hacer feliz a mi bombón…prometí no dejarla…y pienso cumplir esa promesa-Taiki le veía molesto sorprendido, pero en el fondo orgulloso de su decisión-le has hecho esa promesa a una chica que ya no existe…

Pero mi amor por Serena si…así que hazte a un lado no me detendrás…-no será necesario, interrumpió Kayuu quien se encontraba ahora delante de ellos al borde del llanto, detrás de ella se encontraba Heliot….un tanto desconcertado-lo lamento princesa-decía Yaten mientras soltaba a Taiki y Seiya sonrojado desviaba la mirada…

Mis amadas estrellas, lamento ocasionarles tantos problemas, pero es preciso que-Taiki interrumpió abrazándola-princesa es solo un mal entendido estamos listos para partir, ¿o no es así chicos?-volteo a verles molesto…Yaten dijo con queda voz-así es-mientras desviaba su mirada…

Seiya se acerco a Kayuu, postrándose ante ella-princesa…yo lo lamento en verdad…pero…no puedo, no quiero irme, debe comprenderme…no podría dejarla…-suspiro cabizbajo mientras de los ojos de Kayuu escapaban un par de lagrimas-Seiya se como te sientes…y te entiendo…es por eso que he decidido…

Las voces de las chicas interrumpieron a Kayuu…delante de ellos aparecieron Rei, Darien, Lita, y abriéndose paso con los ojos llorosos estaban Mina y Amy-llegamos a tiempo-exclamo Lita…

Princesa por favor…chicos por favor…no se vallan…no, podríamos-sollozo Mina, mientras que Yaten se acerco a ella, secándole las lagrimas-Escucha hubiese querido evitarte este momento pero…yo-Mina le abrazo fuertemente, mientras que le susurraba al oído-no te vallas Yaten por favor…tan solo quédate conmigo…-sollozo mientras que el la besaba buscando consolarle-sabes muy bien linda que debo irme…no quisiera pero…

Mina lloraba desconsolada, mientras que se aferraba a el-no quiero que te vallas…no quiero perderte…-suspiro mientras temblaba-si vas a irte tendrás que llevarme contigo…-sollozo mientras Yaten le veía enternecido-Que mas quisiera yo…-acaricio sus cabellos…

Pero eso no es posible…debemos irnos, les agradecemos que hallan venido a despedirnos…pero es mejor que no hagan las cosas mas difíciles…-decía Taiki incomodo por lo difícil del momento-¿es que no pueden quedarse?,¿no hay otra opción?-preguntaba Amy mientras le miraba fijamente, -Taiki trataba de esquivar su mirada, pero no podía evitar sentirse destrozado al ver el semblante de esta, se había esforzado por disimularlo, pero incluso el deseaba quedarse…-no la hay Amy lo lamento en verdad…pero debemos partir-suspiro…

Tomo entonces a Seiya por el brazo obligándole a incorporarse-no me hagas obligarte delante de nuestra princesa, ¿acaso ya se te olvido?...-Seiya elevo la mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos cristalinos de Kayuu-no será necesario-dirigió la mirada a las chicas-díganle a Serena…que yo-balbuceo confundido

¿Cómo te vas sin despedirte?... ¿por que no se lo dices tu mismo?-la voz de aquel chico le hizo volverse…ante el estaban Haruka, Michiru…y quedo boquiabierto al contemplar a aquella bella chica que yacía entre ellos, completamente vestida de blanco, hermosa y radiante-Bombón…

Se acerco a ella mientras Haruka la soltaba dulcemente-aun esta delicada así que trátala bien-Seiya sonrió mientras sentía como las manos de Serena se entrelazaban con las suyas, suspirando…ella alzo la mirada confundida-Vas a irte… ¿es eso verdad?... ¿que es todo esto?...Seiya

El la abrazo con ternura, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y contemplaba sus bellos ojos azules, Serena se abrazo a el sintiendo su calidez, su cercanía, mientras sollozaba- ¿te quedaras conmigo?-pregunto tímidamente, Seiya le abrazaba, besaba su frente sus mejillas, mientras le decía al oído-me encantaría quedarme a tu lado…pero no…no puedo-se aferro a ella, ambos permanecieron abrazados en silencio….

Serena suspiro profundamente mientras elevaba su mirada hacia Seiya perdiéndose en sus penetrantes zafiros-entonces…llévame contigo Seiya…no quiero perderte-el la beso completamente enternecido mientras pasaba su mano por sus mejillas llenándose de su calidez, de su esencia…

¿Te irías conmigo en verdad?- Serena esbozo en su rostro una gran sonrisa-iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo no me importa el lugar…solo…solo quiero estar contigo-el le abrazo entonces con mas intensidad-entonces no iré a ningún lugar…no me importa lo que suceda…me quedare, a tu lado…

No puedes hacerlo…sabes que tenemos que…-Kayuu se acerco entonces a Taiki haciéndole callar-Serena Tsukino…has demostrado ser una persona…maravillosa, estoy acacompletamente desconcertada-princesa yo…-tartamudeo mientras que bajaba la mirada,

Heliot se acerco a ambas sosteniendo entre sus manos, la esfera de cristal mientras que Serena le miraba consternada, y Kayuu le tomaba del brazo sonriendo en ese momento-Serena, hemos decidido volver-Yaten y Taiki les miraban confundidos-¿han decidido?, significa que Heliot también ira con ustedes?-se atrevió a preguntar…Lita

Kayuu sonrió entonces, mientras que de su cuerpo se desprendían varias mariposas y un leve resplandor surgió de las palmas de sus manos-no en realidad, significa que Heliot partirá conmigo…chicos ahora la tierra es su nuevo hogar…

Pe...Pero princesa…nuestra misión-decía Taiki mientras que se arrodillaba ante ella-no puedo obligarles a partir conmigo…puesto que sus corazones ya no me pertenecen a mi, si no a estas bellas jovencitas, yo estaré bien…Heliot y yo hemos decido reconstruir ambos planetas juntos…han sacrificado tanto por mi…que es justo que sean felices, mis amadas estrellas-suspiro mientras sus cabellos se elevaban y Heliot…al mismo tiempo que ella…

Y ¿Qué pasara con nuestra promesa?...¿que pasara con nuestro…planeta?-Kayuu contemplo enternecida a Taiki quien elevaba la voz, tratando de detenerle-¿realmente hay por que regresar?...-suspiro mientras, que contemplaba los rostros iluminados de Seiya y Serena quienes yacían abrazados, conmovidos-realmente tienen mucho por que permanecer aquí…y solo un motivo para partir…su promesa queda disuelta…lo único que deseo es que sean felices…y su felicidad…no esta conmigo-sus ojos se cristalizaron…

Mina sonrió, mientras le plasmaba un beso a Yaten, el cual elevaba sus enormes ojos esmeraldas. Hacia Kayuu sonriendo agradecido-deben permanecer en la tierra así si surge un nuevo ataque por parte de Wiseman podrán detenerlo…yo me encargare de su princesa...-se atrevió a decir Heliot mientras la tomaba de la mano…

Ya veo…-suspiro Taiki mientras que ambos, se alejaban lentamente…y serena gritaba s viva voz mientras lloraba de emoción y Seiya le abrazaba completamente embelesado- gracias princesa –susurro mientras esta se abrazaba de Heliot desapareciendo en el cielo inmenso…

Eso es todo…nos abandona ahora…-suspiro Taiki –después de todo lo que hemos tenido que afrontar, se marcha…-Amy se acerco a el no podía disimular la alegría que albergaba en su corazón después de todo pensó…aun tengo una oportunidad-si lo que querias era marcharte con ellos…¿entonces por que no lo hiciste?

Por que no abandonaria a mis hermanos…y aunque no lo parezca tambien deseaba quedarme es solo que siento que le he fallado, he faltado a mi palabra, todos lo hemos hecho…nuestro deber-suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en una banca cercana

Nuestra mision, nuestra mision…Mirate…hablas como yo, y tan solo ve a lo que eso nos llevo, antepusimos nuestros sentimientos por esa mision…y eso solo sembró caos y destrucción,¿es que no has aprendido nada de todo esto…¿Cómo protegerás a quienes amas…si renuncias ellos?-aquellos esmeraldas le penetraban, aquel rubio le intrigaba…¿era eso verdad? ¿es que es mejor hacer aun lado la mision?...no el no aceptaba eso…su sentido de responsabilidad le incomodaba

Ahora tenemos una nueva mision…¿no lo has escuchado?, nuestra princesa desea que enfrentemos a Wiseman…¿Cuándo aparecerá no lo sabemos…pero esperaremos…aque pase, y venceremos a los fantasmas del futuro-decía lleno de emoción Yaten mientras elevaba su mirada al cielo, y rodeaba por la cintura a Mina iniciando su marcha…

Deja de estar de pesado y disfruta de esta nueva oportunidad…-fue lo ultimo que escucho…puesto que ya se encontraban en el auto Haruka y Michiru, mientras que setsuna y Hotaru le sonreían atraves de la ventana- este es tu nuevo hogar y nosotros seremos tu familia si asi lo deseas...-el auto dio vuelta…mientras que Taiki apenas comprendía lo que sucedía…

Si no lo deseas-titubeo Amy sonrojada y con la mirada cabizbaja-¿aun puedes partir?-Taiki elevo sus hermosos ojos violetas hacia ella, al verle no puede evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo en su interior, aquellos ojos llenos de lagrimas, aquella peliazul que oprimia constantemente un dije en su pecho esquivando su mirada ansiosa, nerviosa-Amy yo…

Entiendo…lamento que te veas obligado a…-suspiro dándose la vuelta y tomando del brazo a Lita inicio la marcha, mientras esta le miraba conmovida, abrazándola para animarle-quedarte…aquí…

Taiki se levanto en ese momento, sujetándolas a amabas, colocandose en medio añadió-me mal interpretan…no es que moleste estar aquí…se que mis hermanos están dichosos de esta desicion no es necesario ser un vidente para entender la alegría inmensa que es para ellos permanecer al lado de a quienes aman…y no es que no…-titubeo

Lita le dio una palmada en la espalda a Taiki animándole-oh vamos déjate de tanto drama y admite que tu tambien nos quieres-sonrio maliciosamente-aunque no de la misma manera…a ambas-y le dio un codazo a Amy la cual le pellizco diciéndole a queda voz-Ya basta me apenas…

Taiki se sonrojo…mientras que se separaba de ambas chicas-muy bien lo admito, he querido hacerme el fuerte, ¿feliz?-dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa…-mmmm pues creo que aun no has dicho todo lo que esperaba escuchar…pero quiza con el tiempo…me darás la razon-en ese momento diviso a Andreuw el cual hiba pasando cerca de aquel lugar algo presuroso

Lita hizo un gesto como si estuviese recordando algo importante, hasta que por fin echo a correr presurosa hacia el mientras decia a gritos- lo siento, nos veremos después olvide que el dia de hoy…hiba a ayudar a aAndreuw a preparar…

Su voz se perdió con la distancia y el ruido de los automóviles que por ahí transcurrían, Amy suspiro confundida-Lita…y sus locuras-Taiki solo sonrio mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los demás- sera mejor que dejemos solos a los tortolitos…después de todo…ya era tiempo que…

Me alegra que hallan decidió quedarse las chicas estarán muy felices ahora…-Taiki la rodeo con sus brazo-¿solamente las chicas?-Amy al quedar delante de el comenzó a temblar completamente nerviosa-¿acaso tu no te alegras?-Amy se separo de el, mientras temblaba y su rostro se tornaba de un rojo intenso-eres muy extraño….hace unos momentos…te quejabas y ahora, ahora no te entien…

No termino la frase puesto que Taiki le tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y tomando su barbilla le hizo volver el rostro, mientras Amy sentía que su corazón se escapaba de su pecho y se esforzaba por contener su respiración…-ni yo me entiendo Amy Mizuno…eres el unico problema que no he podido descifrar…quiero estar cerca de ti Amy Mizuno…pero al tenerte me cuesta tanto…expresarme y trato de ser frio e indiferente…por mi…por mi mision…pero tu sola mirada me derrite…no puedo evitar caer en lo profundo de tus ojos celestes, no puedo evitar sucumbir ante tu sonrisa y tus labios…de miel-diciendo eso, le beso lentamente, mientras Amy presa de un gran deseo se dejaba llevar por aquel mar de sensaciones, mientras le abrazaba tímidamente…

Aquellas siluetas acercándose eran contempladas por lita a distancia, quien sonriente dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras que Andreuw le miraba confundido-¿sucede algo , has venido corriendo tan aprisa que casi te estrellas conmigo y ahora?-suspiro…mientras que le removía el cabello…

Lita sonrio ampliamente-bueno…solo era una excusa…mas ahora…¿no se que hace?, solo dejame acompañarte media cuadra y ya veré que hacer-Andreuw diviso a Amy y los demás sonrio comprendiendo de lo que se trataba la tomo del brazo-tengo una mejor idea…¿me acompañarías al cine?...

Los ojos de lita se iluminaron en ese momento, mientras que se acercaba a Andreuw para besar su mejilla-por supuesto me encantaría-el sonrio-no se hable mas…debo considerarme afortunado- sonrio-después de no tener planes para esta tarde me ha salido una bella chica…

Lita sonrio un tanto ruborizada, mientras que el solamente le tomaba de la mano…-entonces tambien yo debo considerarme afortunada…-ambos se alejaron mientras platicaban amenamente dela cartelera para ese dia…

Al otro lado…Rei miraba a Darien con gran preocupación, puesto que aquel chico habia decidido quedarse estaba segura que eso sin duda le afectaría, le tomo de la mano mientras le veia insistentemente, Darien habia concentrado su mirada en el andar de la gente por la avenida, contemplaba a las personas pensativo hasta que la mirada de Rei le hizo volverse-es curioso…pensaba recuperar a Serena…pero ahora que le veo…Haruka tiene razon, nuestra mision hizo de todo esto un caos…estarán mas seguros si lo dejamos en manos…de el amor…no podríamos separarlos…nunca le vi tan feliz…-dijo a queda voz…

Rei permaneció en silencio a su lado, mientras veia a Serena y Seiya quienes estaban sonrientes aun abrazados, jugueteando, con sus cabellos…contemplando el panorama-sera mejor irnos-dijo Darien quien se despidió rapidamente e inicio su camino…no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Rei-¿vienes?- esta solo sonrio y rapidamente le tomo del brazo

Ah nosotros tambien los acompañaremos-dejo escapar Molly-no queremos hacer mosca…y Serena estará en buenas manos-alo que esta se sonrojo…y cubrió su rostro mientras Seiya sonreía…despidiéndose de Kelvin- no se preocupen yo la llevare a casa…

¿a casa?-serena se torno completamente en un rojo intenso-¿eso significa que conocerás a mi mama?...y a papa..yo, yo nunca le he presentado a nadie a mis…-titubeo nerviosa…ni siquiera conocieron a Darien…bueno si pero como mi amigo…no como ,la sola idea le hacia palidecer-¿Qué van a decir?...y si tu no…yo-Seiya le hizo callar depositándole un dulce y suave beso en los labios mientras le decia a queda voz-descuida bombon…no pienso esconderme de tus padres…es preciso que sepan que lo que siento por ti es algo serio…no voy a dejarte sola, ni a sol ni asombra…a menos que tu no desees que este..-ella le abrazo enternecida….era algo nuevo jamás Darien le habia propuesto semejante cosa…y ahora Seiya sin que ella se lo pidiera…

Bueno…pues nosotros les deseamos suerte-sonrio Molly- ya me contaras lo que dijo mama Ikuku…-sonrio maliciosamente-o lo descubriremos si vemos a Seiya con los ojos moros…-Seiya le hizo un guiño a Molly la cual se cubrió la boca y se alejo, tomando del brazo a su amado…

**Sk**

en aquella sala, da vueltas de un lado a otro mientras que contempla el teléfono nerviosa-¿en donde andará?, me preocupa su salud…ah pero como demonios le han dejado salir del hospital…se decia mientras que de la cocina se escuchaba la voz de Kenji Tsukino-pero en cuanto llegue me va a escuchar…¿Cómo se atreve a preocuparnos de esa manera?...-decia molesto mientras enrollaba un periódico…

la puerta se abrió en ese momento, la enorme sonrisa de Serena se convirtió en un gesto de preocupacion al ver el rostro de sus padres, dio un paso a dentro tímidamente…mientras volvía su mirada un tanto angustiada a Seiya quien le sonreía para animarle- tranquila estaré contigo-le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y estrechaba su mano…

¿en donde has estado?, nos tenias preocupados…hemos llamado a todas tus amigas, ninguna de ellas me ha dado razon de ti…¿Por qué abandonaste el hospital de esa manera?...-sollozo Ikuku mientras que se lanzaba a abrazarle-Serena hija no vuelvas a hacernos esto, nos tenias muy angustiados

Seiya las miraba conmovido, hasta que ambas se separaron, Ikuku le miro de arriba abajo sorprendida-¿Quién es…el?-Seiya rapidamente estiro su mano para saludarle y depositando un beso en ella, se presento- mi nombre es…

Seiya Kou…he escuchado de usted joven…¿quiere decirme a que ha venido?-aquella autoritaria voz hizo que Serena diera un salto sorprendida-papa…el es…el ha venido a-Ikuku sonrio ampliamente mientras tomaba a ´kenji del brazo obligándole a acercarse y hablándole al oído-tranquilízate…por favor-después se dirigió a Seiya con una gran sonrisa- el es asi…un poco gruñón…-tratando de disculparle

Seiya le saludo entonces-he venido a hablar con usted…puesto que-Serena cubrió su rostro apenada-papa por favor…-suplico mientras que Seiya le tomaba de la mano y se sentaban en la sala…

Traeré algo de beber, ven hija déjemeles solos-dijo mientras le tomaba d la mano, serena volvía el rostro constantemente, mientras Seiya le veia sonriente-como le decia he venido a pedirle que me permita salir…con su hija…-entonces Kenji soltó una amplia carcajada-eso ya lo se…y tambien se quien es usted joven Seiya…me han contado maravillas de usted en el hospital…cualquier chico que sea capaz de pasar tantas horas en vela por la salud de mi hija es bienvenido en esta casa…

Seiya sonrio ampliamente, suspiro aliviado-ella es una chica excepcional, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá-Kenji solamente, le dio una palmada en la espalda-lo se…-sonrio mientras inicaba una platica muy amena con el

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Serena quien habia palidecido…derramaba el café…nerviosa hasta que Ikuku se acerco a ella-asi que es el-Serena volvió el rostro sorprendida-el chico por el que tanto padecías-sonrio-¿crees que no lo he notado?...cuando sollozabas en las noches a pesar de que salías con ese otro chico, o las tantas noches que te escuche gritar su nombre…Seiya-el rostro de serena era ya una antorcha encendida-mama yo…

Descuida hija…has tomado una buena elección…además ese otro chico es mucho mayor y no me agradaba del todo-serena llevo sus manos al rostro apenada-¿lo sabias?...desde hace cuanto

Oh hija una madre siempre presiente esas cosas-sonrio ahora vamos a ver a nuestros hombre-sonrio mientras Serena tomaba las tazas pensativa-¿Qué mas sabes?-la peliazul suspiro- se que ahora puedo estar tranquila ese chico te quiere…puedo verlo en sus ojos

Entonces Serena se detuvo ante la puerta temblorosa.¿crees que papa lo acepte?-titubeo angustiada-¿Por qué no lo ves tu misma-sonrio…en la sala yacían Seiya y Kenji platicando amenamente-anda Serena ven aquí-le llamo su padre mientras que se levantaba del sofá-le decia el joven Seiya que tienen mi aprobación…claro siempre y cuando…cumplan una condicin…

Seiya le abrazo en ese momento, mientras serena veia a sus padres sonrientes, ponerse de acuerdo-la condición es que subas tus calificaciones-entonces el rostro de Serena..se lleno de horror-oh eso no-suspiro angustiada, mientras Seiya le tomaba de las mejillas-oh si…me dedicare –entonces Kenji dejo escapar una gran sonrisa-oh vamos hija no es como pedirte que aprendas a cocinar

Que malos son –se quejo mientras que Seiya sonreía-no te preocupes…te quiero asi, como eres…-ella se refugio entre sus brazos mientras sus padres subían las escaleras pero antes de desaparecer de su vista Kenji se dirigió nuevamente a Serena-hablo enserio con lo de las calificaciones eh…-y termino de subir…

Lo ves no fue tan difícil-suspiro Seiya mientras abrazaba a Serena, la cual le miraba completamente embelesada-no se como lo has hecho…mi padre es-el sorio-tu padre te ama y quiere protegerte, yo haría lo mismo-suspiro besándole tiernamente-no voy a dejarte…por que ahora que te tengo no pienso perderte

Ella le miro, mientras se levantaba lentamente dirigiéndose ala ventana-hasta hace unos días…jamás imagine dicha alguna, ¿me pregunto que nos deparara el destino?-suspiro mientras contemplaba la luz de la luna-¿seremos felices por siempre?-seiya se levanto mitras la rodeaba con sus brazos susurrándole al oído-eso no es lo importante…lo unico que quiero saber es que estaras conmigo…que estaremos juntos….eso me basta para sentirme feliz-Ella sonrio-estaré contigo…Seiya, estaré contigo por que no podria estar con nadie mas

Seiya le beso intensamente, mientras recorría su cuerpo llenándole de caricias, mientras serena se aferraba a su espalda…aquellos labios se unían suavemente, mientras ambos sentían aquella sensación recorrer sus cuerpos, llenándoles de una calidez inmensa…mientras aquellas siluetas se podían ver desde aquella ventana…y dejando escapar un gran suspiro Serena se dejaba llevar por esa gran cantidad de emociones…

Se quedo asi…unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, llenándose de su aroma llenándose de su calidez, embriagándose de su presencia sintiéndole ahora tan suyo…ahora no habia nadie que se interpusiera, ahora nada nublaba su cielo…y surgía una nueva esperanza…un nuevo motivo por el cual esperar ansiosa el nuevo dia, pues ahora aquel ser a quien tanto anhelaba estaba entre sus brazos, aquellos labios eran suyos…y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de su compañía…

Ahora ya nada le angustiaba, de nada se arrepentía, había valido la pena, cada momento cada segundo de sufrimiento, pues ahora le tenia…ahora…ese bello resplandor de su estrella era solo suyo, suspiro mientras el besaba sus mejillas…mientras agradecido la vida…por esa nueva dicha…por esa nueva vida…

**Fin**

**Pd he aquí el final…pues era obvio o no?...**

**Solo quiero disculparme por la tardanza en publicar este capitulo ha sido difícil de escribir…fallo la inspiracion es imposible describir tanta dicha me supongo yo**

**En fin solo quiero agradecer su apoyo….y su atencion a odas esas maravillosas personas que me hicieron el honor de acompañarme en esta loca historia, todas esas maravillosas personas que me hicieron el gran favor de leer esta locura y regalarme un review ya sea para quejarse…o para apoyarme mil gracias **

**Espero nos sigamos leyendo ya sea en otra historia….o pormedio de una de ustedes mismas…se aceptan sugerencias……**

**Mil gracias a todas se despiden de ustedes…con mucho cariño **

**Raquikou**

**Que viva seiya kou**

**Que viva sailor moon por siempre….**

_**Eso es todo…las penumbras se dispersan y nace una nueva oportunidad de entre los escombros, un nuevo amanecer se abre paso colmado de nuevas vivencias…y la desesperanza muere con la noche anterior…y los fantasmas de los errores pasados son solo eso al final del día…fantasmas que no, nos harán ya mas daño por que lo peor ha pasado**_

_**AL FINAL**_

_El proposide esta historia era ese…comprender que no existe quien nos diga lo que debemos de hacer, ni encadenarnos auña persona o una vida que no anhelamos solo por que otros nos digan que asi ha de ser…si no comprender que cada quien tiene el poder de decidir su propio destino…_

_**Tu vida esta en tus manos…solo tu eres dueña de tu destino, solo tu puedes decidir por el no permitas que nadie mas te arranque tus sueños…no permitas que nadie te diga que hacer…**_

_**Vive tu vida feliz…**_

_**Eres libre de soñar cuan grande anhelas ser…**_

_**Y tienes el poder…de hacer que esos sueños se cumplan…**_

**Eso es todo…buena suerte….y que la fuerza te acompañe-jajaja ya desvarié un poco…pero buena suerte…y recuerden hemos venido a esta vida solo por una cosa**

**Para ser felices…………………………………………chao….**


End file.
